Ghost in LA
by Solealuna
Summary: Un an après l'affaire du père de Castle, Beckett découvre une chose qui pourrait bouleverser l'avenir de son couple. Rick est parti en tournée, elle décide de le rejoindre, mais c'est a Los Angeles que leurs vies vont changer. Suite de Ghost Katesperer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour la suite de ma fiction Ghost Katesperer. Il vaut mieux l'avoir lue pour tout comprendre, mais pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, un petit résumé (assez nul je dois dire) vous est présenté.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**PREVIOUSLY on Ghost Katesperer.**

**Kate a découvert sur une scène de crime qu'elle voyait les fantômes, les âmes perdues qui ne sont pas passé dans la lumière. La découverte de ce don la rapproche de Rick, car le fantôme n'est autre que le père de ce dernier.**

**Castle et Beckett rencontre la belle famille de l'écrivain qui le force à faire face à son passé.**

**Le père de Castle s'en va dans la lumière, et ils profitent tous les deux d'une nouvelle relation, pleine d'amour et de bonnes nuits ;). un an après cette histoire, Rick doit partir pour une tournée mondiale de trois mois. Avant son départ, il demande Kate en mariage. Elle dit oui.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Rick était parti pour sa tournée mondiale. Il me manquait terriblement. On ne pouvait passer une journée sans nous appeler ou nous envoyer des textos. Malgré tout, ça restait difficile. Il rentrait souvent tard de ses séances de dédicaces, et il s'endormait sans pouvoir m'appeler, ou alors c'était moi qui me levait trop tôt. Le décalage horaire n'arrangeait rien, nous étions tout le temps en train de vérifier quelle heure il était d'un bout à l'autre de l'Atlantique. J'étais en manque de lui, comme une droguée qui n'aurait pas sa dose. Son odeur, son sourire, son toucher, nos épopées sous la couette, il me manquait tout simplement.

J'étais au commissariat, en train de rédiger un rapport sur les trafics d'armes dans les bateaux que nous venions de repérer, quand mon téléphone portable sonna. La photo de mon homme apparut sur l'écran et je ne put empêcher un sourire d'envahir mon visage avant de décrocher.

-Allo bourreau des cœurs ?

-Bonjour détective. Je te réveille ?

Que c'était bon d'entendre sa voix...

-À 16h ? Jamais.

-16h ? _and fuck_, foutu décalage horaire. Ici il est 22h.

-Tu viens de rentrer ?

-Oui...La chambre d'hôtel est très vide...

-Tu me manques. Vraiment.

-Toi aussi.

-Comment s'est passée ta semaine à Paris ?

-Vraiment bien. J'ai visité, j'ai mangé des croissant et des pains au chocolat...je suis sûre que ça te plairait. On pourrait y aller un jour.

-Peut être. Mais dans d'autre condition je te sens fatigué. Tu devrais allez dormir..

-Oui...Oh mais si je t'appelais c'était pour une raison !

-Autre que le bonheur de me parler ?

-Oui ! Euh non, y a aussi ça mais je...

-Je rigole relax Castle.

-J'ai une super nouvelle !

-Dis moi tout !

-Y a eut un tremblement de terre en Espagne et une guerre civile en Italie !*

Je grimaçai, ne comprenant pas en quoi c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ryan dut s'en apercevoir car il m'interrogea du regard. Je lui répondit par un signe vague de la main, avant de me re-concentrer sur mon fiancé.

-C'est ça que tu appelles une bonne nouvelle ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas y aller ! Et donc je rentre deux semaines plus tôt !

Cette nouvelle m'arracha un sourire. Je devais bien l'admettre que, même si c'était horrible, j'étais heureuse que cela me le ramène plus vite.

-C'est génial Rick.

-Et il y a autre chose... .

À cet instant, il ressemblait à un enfant qui va faire un cadeau à sa mère. Je ris et lui demanda en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais passer à la télé !

-Tu passe tout le temps à la télé !

-Kaaaaate...Je vais passer à l'échelle internationale ! Je vais être reçue par une grande émission britannique et ça va être retranscrit en direct !

-Quand et à quelle heure ?

-A a ! Impatiente ! Demain à 20h, ce qui correspond à New York à 14h. Je prend l'avion dans la mâtiné

-Je serais devant mon écran, tu peux en être sur !

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui, je crois que tu me l'a dit une ou deux fois..

Nous rîmes sachant que nous nous l'étions dit beaucoup plus qu'une ou deux fois. Un petit silence se fit avant que Castle ne reparle.

-Et avec la commissaire ça va ?

-Tu la connais. Faites pas ci pas ça. Finissez ce dossier pour demain ou sinon

-Je vous colle à la circulation pour le mois.

Cette même phrase dite en même temps nous fit rire et je vis le sujet de notre conversation arriver. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas contente de savoir que je répond à des coups de fils personnels. Aussi changeais je le son de ma voix.

-Non, désolée monsieur, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par cette offre de forfait.

-Ah je vois elle vient d'arriver c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Bon alors je te laisse. Passe le bonjour aux gars. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Au revoir...

Je raccrochai, frustrée de finir notre conversation comme ça, quand la commissaire s'approcha de moi.

-Détective, j'aimerais que vous relisiez attentivement ce dossier pour trouver les fautes qui aurait put s'y glisser et que vous en faisiez des photocopies.

-Dites, je suis pas votre secrétaire !

-Vous n'êtes pas ma secrétaire, mais je suis votre patronne !

Je grognai et lui prit le dossier des mains. Elle se redressa et repartit vers on bureau je lançai alors un

-Mal baisée

-Pardon ?

-J'ai rien dit !

Elle me regarda et finalement entra dans son bureau, me laissant énervée comme jamais. Esposito et Ryan semblait du même avis que moi. Après avoir corriger le dossier, je me m'avançai vers la photocopieuse. En passant devant mes amis, je leur dit.

-Au fait, Castle vous passe le bonjour.

-Oh cool !

-Mais tu diras à ton petit copain qu'il faut pas t'appeler pendant les heures de bureau voyons !

Ils rirent, Ryan ne le pensant certainement pas. Je réalisai alors qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas que Castle et moi étions fiancés. Je souris et me dis que Castle leur dira surement, ainsi qu'a toute l'Amérique, que nous allions nous marier, lors de l'émission de demain

Les photocopies faites, je déposai le dossier sur le bureau. Je regardai l'horloge. Dans trois heures je pourrais rentrer chez moi et retrouver Alexis. Nous avions une soirée cinéma de prévu ce soir.

Castle me manquait toujours autant, mais sans fantômes et avec Alexis, tout allait bien, je savais qu'il reviendrai vite.

*** Je suis désolée pour ceux qui habitent en Espagne ou en Italie, je devais choisir deux pays pour faire durer le voyage moins longtemps...**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut. Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. Enfin...Si vous voulez une suite - -'**

**Laissez des com's s'il vous plait !**


	2. Celebrity 'Chaud'

**Merci à ceux qui sont venus me lire et qui ont laissé des commentaires. Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Merci à Castle38, Sarah d'Emeraude, adrian009, Madoka ayu, castlebeckettsiempre, ilianakate, HarmoSeriesAddict et fantomette.**

**Je tiens a vous dire que je posterai tous les vendredi soirs, pour correspondre au week-end.**

**J'aimerais vraiment que chacun laisse un petit review (même de simples ''VLS'' C'est amplement suffisant) Mais ça fait vraiment plaisir, et je ne veux pas faire de chantage, mais quand j'écris j'aime recevoir vos avis. Alors faites un petit effort pour moi s'il vous plaît.**

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le commissariat avait eut vent de la future apparition de Rick à la télévision, chacun avait programmé sa pause déjeuner à 14h, juste pour le voir sans se faire engueuler par la commissaire. Je rangeai quelques dossiers quand mon téléphone sonna. Je le mis à mon oreille et m'annonça.

-Beckett.

-Hey my KB.

Je souris et passai une main dans les cheveux. Comme sa voix était belle en cet instant ! Pourtant je l'avais eut au téléphone seulement hier ! Comment avais je put être autant accro à lui en si peu de temps ?

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Le boulot. On travaille sur un trafic d'armes sur des bateaux car le corps d'une jeune femme a été retrouvée abattue avec un des fusils clandestins.

-Des enquêtes comme je les aimes !

-Rick...

-Oui pardon...Mais j'espère que tu penses à rentrer le soir !

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je rentre tous les soirs avant 20h. Promis.

-Alexis est en cours à l'heure qu'il est ?

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire pour finalement fouiller sous les papiers de mon bureau. Dans un de mes tiroirs, je retrouvai l'emploi du temps qu'elle m'avait écrit. Je regardai le jour de la semaine et répondit à mon fiancé.

-Oui elle finit dans une demi heure. Elle est en maths.

-Aie, oui je ferais mieux d'attendre un peu pour l'appeler.

-Tu devrais.

-Katie...Est ce que je peux annoncer nos fiançailles ?

Je souris sans répondre, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me le demander avant de le faire, et j'étais contente qu'il y pense.

-Bien sur que tu peux gros lourdaud ! Tu en meures d'envie !

-You have no idea.

-Et je sais aussi de quoi tu meures d'envie...

J'ai baissé le son de ma voix, la rendant allumeuse comme j'aimais l'être. Je l'entendit déglutir avant de dire.

-Non Kate arrête...

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi, je lançais un petit gémissement de plaisir au creux du combiné et je l'entendis tousser, probablement qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Kate pitié ! Sinon toute l'Amérique va savoir que j'ai envie de toi !

-Oh que j'aimerais voir ça...tu crois que c'est assez gros pour qu'on le remarque ?

J'aimais le principe de la douche écossaise. Commencer chaud pour finir glacé, et j'aimais m'en servir avec Castle, frappant là où ça fait mal.

-Hey ! En un an je crois que tu as bien vu que ''ça'' c'était assez gros !

-Tout comme ton égo.

-Oh toi...You're such a Tease !

-I know...

J'ai soufflé dans l'appareil en disant cette dernière phrase et je le sentit se tortiller.

-Kate je t'aime mais j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche froide avant l'émission.

-Tu penseras à moi sous l'eau...

-Kate !

Je ris et lui envoya un baiser avant de raccrocher. Je ris à nouveau et me reconcentrai sur le dossier avec les casiers judiciaires des gars sur les bateaux pendant le meurtre. Il me restait une heure avant le début de l'émission, et je devais avancer. Je regardai alors Ryan et Esposito en train de s'envoyer des morceaux de papiers, en imaginant leur tête quand ils sauraient pour nos fiançailles.

/ /

Quand la commissaire entra dans la salle, elle fut plus que surprise de voir la quasi totalité de ses agents rassemblés devant le poste de télévision accroché en hauteur. Elle se faufila et arriva devant, me voyant en compagnie de Ryan et Esposito au premier rang.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Pause déjeuner.

-À 14h ? Vous foutez de moi ?

-Non pas du tout, mais on n'a pas pris de pause à midi pour la prendre maintenant.

-Et pourquoi maintenant ?

La présentatrice s'avança, blonde pulpeuse avec un sourire niais sur le visage, jusqu'au milieu du plateau, alors que des dizaines de personnes l'applaudissaient à pleines mains.

-Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs ! Bienvenue à l'émission de renommé mondiale ''Celebrity Show'' ! Vous le savez surement, aujourd'hui nous avons un invité de marque, qui nous a consacré quelques temps de sa tournée mondiale. Je vous demande d'applaudir le plus célèbre écrivain des États Unis, Monsieur Richard Castle !

Je souris quand les gars commencèrent à siffler. Une musique anima le plateau de l'émission et je vis avec bonheur mon fiancé s'avancer en souriant de toutes ses dents, faisant des saluts à la foule devenue presque hystérique, à l'entente des cris poussés par le public en majorité féminin. Il serra la main à l'animatrice et s'installa en face d'elle sur le canapé rouge. Il était élégamment vêtu, avec une chemise blanche immaculée et une veste brune et je me mordis la lèvre, sachant que j'en étais l'unique propriétaire. Quand les applaudissements bruyants cessèrent enfin, la présentatrice se tourné tout pimpante vers Castle.

-Tout d'abord je dois vous dire combien je suis heureuse de rencontrer un homme aussi doué et célèbre que vous Mr Castle !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, vraiment, c'est un honneur.

-Alors vous pouvez nous parler de vos deux nouveaux romans, c'est rare de sortir deux romans en un an.

-Que voulez vous, l'inspiration était là prêt de moi, je n'allais pas la laisser filer.

Je souris devant l'écran en le voyant faire un grand sourire aux caméras.

-Alors Mr Castle, on veut la vérité ! Tous les magazines ne parlent plus que de votre relation avec muse, la détective Kate Beckett avec qui vous travaillez depuis de nombreuses années, mais nous on veut des détails !

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce qui se passe entre Elle et moi reste entre nous. Surtout au lit !

-Vous venez de faire des déçues Mr Castle.

-Je peux juste vous dire que mes scènes ne sont qu'un pâle aperçu de ses talents.

Des sifflements traversèrent la salle de l'émission en même temps que la salle du poste. Je foudroyai du regard les gars qui rigolaient et me retournai vers mon fiancé.

-Et bien avez d'autres révélations comme celle ci ?

-Et bien...Oui il y en a une...

Le silence se fit dans la salle et je sus qu'il allait parler de nos fiançailles.

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes...Car la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde, celle qui partage ma vie... a accepté de faire de moi son époux. Nous sommes fiancés depuis une semaine.

Je n'avais jamais, après cette phrase, entendu autant de bruit de toute ma vie. Les femmes du studio hurlaient comme des folles et faisaient vibrer les caméras. Mes oreilles étaient aussi ravagées par les cris de joie et de surprise de tout le commissariat. Et ce fut comme si tout le continent l'applaudissait. Je ris devant les têtes médusées mais néanmoins ravies de Ryan et Esposito.

-Vous êtes fiancés ?

-Depuis une semaine !

-Et vous n'avez rien dit !

Je ris un peu plus et dus sécher une petite larme au coin de mes yeux. Castle recommença à parler dans la télévision.

-Je crois entendre d'ici les cris du commissariat !

S'il savait à quel point il avait raison...Je vis alors Esposito sortir son portable et composer un numéro.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle la chaine, il va m'entendre !

Il s'éloigna du groupe pour passer son coup de fil. Je regardais le visage de mon fiancé, il répondait à quelques questions quand un producteur vint lui parler à l'oreille. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. On entendit ensuite le bip d'un téléphone diffusé dans les hauts parleurs. J'entendis alors Esposito revenir, son portable collé à l'oreille.

-Nous venons d'apprendre que nous avons en communication un des amis de Mr Castle.

Je souris et une flamme s'alluma dans mes yeux quand j'entendis, malgré les ondes et le décalage horaire, la voix de mon ami dans les deux endroits à la fois.

-Esposito !

-Bro ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais demander Beckett en mariage !

-Qui est Esposito ?

-C'est l'alter ego d'Ochoa dans mes livres. Écoute bro...ça s'est passé juste avant mon départ, la veille...

-Quand tu rentres, j' te flingue !

-Pourquoi tant de violence !

Le public rit et moi aussi. Castle par contre sourit un peu plus.

-Espo est ce que Kate est avec toi ?

-Bien sur !

-Tu peux me la passer. ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux et quand Esposito voulut me passer le combiné du téléphone mais je secouai énergiquement la tête. Je ne voulais pas parler à Castle devant ce qui serait peut être des millions de téléspectateurs.

-Désolé Castle mais Beckett...

-Est très timide ! Je sais mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Je vis rouge à cet instant, et d'un geste rapide et imprévisible, je pris le portable de mon collègue.

-Timide ? Répète un peu pour voir WriterBoy !

Je vis alors mon fiancé sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et à ma plus grande surprise, tout le public présent m'applaudis et me siffla, comme si j'étais une célébrité comme Castle. Je souris en pensant que je m'étais faite avoir.

-N'était elle pas adorable ?

Je ris et je vis Castle sourire un peu plus. Il était heureux. Tout simplement heureux.

-Ça va Kate ?

-Mieux depuis que je t'entends.

Un ''ooooooooh'' sortit des poumons du public et j'entendis une femme se moucher bruyamment. La présentatrice parla à nouveau.

-Nous avons la muse de Richard Castle au téléphone ! Dites moi, avez vous des informations secrètes sur Mr Castle ?

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, je vis le visage de Rick se décomposer étape par étape. Mais je décidai d'être gentille. Après tout il y avait le monde entier regardant cette émission.

-Il n'a pas mentit sur nos épopées sous la couette...

Richard se mordit la lèvre en souriant, et je savais qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. La présentatrice applaudit, ainsi que tout le public et malheureusement, elle dit qu'il devait raccrocher.

-Je te rappelle après l'émission d'accord KB ?

-T'as intérêt Writerboy.

-J t'aime.

-Moi aussi j t'aime.

Je raccrochais et le public applaudit à nouveau. Je rendis le portable à Esposito mais au lieu de le prendre, il me serra dans ses bras, ainsi que Ryan, et ils me crièrent

-Félicitations !

Je ris et les remercia tous les deux en répondant à leur étreinte. Les gars du commissariat m félicitèrent et Lanie, restée en retrait vint me serrer dans ses bras et me supplia de lui montrer la bague. Alors qu'elle regardait avec envie la pierre, mon regard se tourna vers celui noir de la commissaire. Elle était adossée à la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés et ne semblait pas heureuse. Elle pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être ravie pour nous ! pensais je froidement. Je regardai à nouveau la télé, et Castle commença à parler de son nouveau livre et de l'idée de faire Naked Heat au cinéma. Alors la commissaire éteignit le poste.

-Hey !

-La pause est terminée !

-Mais ça va pas non ! Rallumez !

-Non vous allez travailler ! Je ne vous paye pas pour baver sur votre écrivain.

-Cet écrivain est mon futur mari, et un membre a part entière de notre équipe. Alors un peu de respect Sir...

-C'est vous détective Beckett, qui allait devoir avoir du respect pour moi. Sinon, je vous pis de croire que vous ne ferais pas long feu ici.

Sur cette dernière parole, elle partit vers son bureau, me laissant les poings serrés, fulminant de rage. Je m'écroulai sur le fauteuil de mon bureau et pris mon portable. J'appuyai sur la touche 3 abrégé et attendis.

-Allo Kate ?

-Oui Alexis ça va tu es à la maison ?

-Oui et je regarde Papa à la télé. Je suis contente que tu aie put lui parler en direct.

-Justement, j'ai besoin que m'enregistre le reste de l'émission. J'avais pris ma pause mais à présent je dois travailler...

-La commissaire tas encore fait des reproches ?

-Oui...

-Ok pas de problème juste le temps d'allumer le magnétoscope et c'est bon.

-Merci Sweetheart, je te revaudrais ça.

-Always Kate, comme dirait Papa.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. En un an, notre complicité avait grandit et nous étions devenus inséparables. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ''en famille'', et je m'étais rendu compte que Alexis était devenu ma fille de cœur. Mais de l'entendre, dire les mots même qui résumaient l'Amour que j'avais pour son père et qu'il me rendait, je sentis mon cœur s'emballait. J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes.

-Always Alexis. On se voit ce soir.

-Ok je peux prendre de l'avance sur le diner ?

Je réfléchis alors à ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Je pensais faire des œufs à la coque...et tiens une salade de fruits pour le dessert, c'était définitivement la bonne saison.

-Je veux bien que tu achète du pain si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non non c'est bon. J'irais.

-Merci Alexis. Allez à ce soir.

-À ce soir Kate Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochai avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de cette superbe adolescente qui faisait partie de ma vie. Je regardai la pile de dossiers sur mon bureau et soupira. Je devais m'y mettre de suite si je voulais rentrer ce soir et voir Alexis et Martha. Et puis Rick avait promit de m'appeler plus tard. Malgré le travail que je devais faire, mon sourire ne partait pas.

**Voilà je sais ya pas beaucoup d'action :P Mais ça va venir vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui laissez pleins de commentaires ! Et sinon ba laissez en quand même xD**

**A Vendredi !**


	3. Oh Canada !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos conseils ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plaît et je vois egalement que ma fiction Ghost Katesperer recommence à être lue. Je vous remercie beaucoup !**

**Merci à adrian009, mimii, castlebeckett siempre, Madoka ayu, rara66, Sarah d'Emeraude, fantomette, Audrez 1986**

Une sonnerie stridente me dérangea dans mon sommeil et je grognai. D'un geste rageur j'éteignis le réveil et j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je m'étirai, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de me lever aujourd'hui. En regardant l'autre côté du lit, je trouvai l'oreiller de Castle abandonné depuis trois semaines. Sur la table de chevet, à côté d'un réveil éteint, il y avait une photo de nous deux, avec Alexis et Martha au parc d'attraction. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une photo...Martha essayait de s'échapper en cachant son visage, Rick la retenait en ayant sa main sur ma hanche, alors qu'Alexis me parlait dans l'oreille en souriant. Je regardai un moment la photo avant de souffler et de me lever. Cela faisait 10 jours que l'émission avait déclaré nos fiançailles dans tout le pays, et les magazines n'arrêtaient pas de se poser des questions. J'avais offert une interview à un grand journal que je savais fiable. Et il paraît que ce journal avait battu des records de vente cette semaine. Alors que je prenais mes affaires pour entrer dans la salle de bains, j'entendis la télé s'allumait en bas, signe qu'Alexis était réveillée. Je me mis sous la douche et y restait une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'en sortir et de me vêtir d'une débardeur blanc, de ma veste brune en cuir que j'aimais tant et je pris ensuite mon jean bleu foncé et des petits talons. Après m'être coiffée, je descendit l'escalier avec un sourire.

-Salut Alexis !

-Bonjour Kate ! Bien dormit ?

Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur le front avant de contourner le comptoir pour me faire du café. Agréablement surprise, je vis la cafetière déjà bien remplie. Je me tournai vers l'adolescente qui souriait.

-Trois doses comme tu l'aimes.

-Tu sais que t'es géniale ?

Elle rit et je m'installai à ses côtés pour boire mon café.

-Où est Martha ?

-Partie tôt elle avait rendez vous...

-à 7h du mat ?

-Faut croire.

Je me tournai vers la télé et vis un flash spécial apparaître. Je m'emparai de la télécommande et montai un peu plus le son, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le loft qui dormait.

« Je suis actuellement près de la ville de Montréal, où une terrible tempête a surprit les habitants dans leurs sommeils. Les vents violents ont atteins les 120km/h par endroits et plusieurs arbres sont tombés sur la route, bloquant la circulation. »

Je me crispai en sentant l'angoisse monter en moi. Je me retournai vers Alexis qui avait les larmes

aux yeux.

-Kate...Papa est à Montréal depuis hier soir...

-Je sais chérie, mais ne t'en fais pas...Je... je suis sûr que ton père va bien.

Je me rendis compte que ma voix tremblait mais je devais avant tout rassurer Alexis...Et savoir si Rick allait bien.

« Plusieurs centaines de foyers ont été coupé d'électricité et la tempête continue de faire rage dans le Montreal nord. »

Je respirai difficilement et me saisis de mon portable. La photo de Rick apparut à l'écran alors que je composai son numéro. Mais je tombai de suite sur la messagerie. Je jurai et croisai le regard inquiet de la jeun fille que j'avais à mes côtés.

-Ne t'en fais pas...Il ne l'a peut être pas rallumer en sortant de l'avion...Je vais appeler la police locale et les hôpitaux d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres et suivit tous mes mouvements quand j'appelais les renseignements qui me mirent en relation avec la police.

Après quelques secondes de tonalité, un jeune homme me répondit.

-Poste de police principale j'écoute ?

-Ici le lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York.

-Que voulez vous Lieutenant ?

-Mon fiancé est dans votre ville et je veux que vous le retrouviez, il est assez gauche et j'ai peur qu'il se perde ou qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire en étant coincé dehors par cette tempête...

-Nous sommes débordés plusieurs personnes se sont réfugiés au poste et nous lançons des recherches pour les familles.

-Ne discutez pas trouvez le ! Sa fille et moi somme très inquiètes je vous en conjure !

Ma main était crispée sur le combiné du téléphone et j'osais penser que je pouvais peut être le casser. Alexis me fixait, attendant une réponse, ses doigts jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux.

-Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire Lieutenant. Comment s'appelle votre fiancé ?

-Richard Castle.

Un silence au bout du fil.

-Richard Castle ? Le Richard Castle ?

-Oui ! Vous en connaissez d'autres ?

Il y eut un petit silence puis j'entendis des petits bruits signe qu'il couvrait le micro. J'entendis quelqu'un prendre le téléphone.

-Kate ?

Rick ! Oh Dieu il était là il me parlait, il allait bien...

-Oh Rick si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur...La tempête est là où tu devais dédicacer...

-Je sais je sais Kate mais je vais bien j'étais au poste de police quand la tempête a commencé.

-Que faisais tu au poste ?

-Des recherches...Je voulais savoir comment s'organisait une équipe de la police au Canada...

-Et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

-Plus de batterie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça.

-Ne me refais plus ça tu m'entends ?

-Promis Kate.

-Tu vas rester à Montréal ?

-Non. J'aurais bien aimé mais il paraît que je me « mets en danger ». donc dès que possible on part pour Vancouver.

-Je suis désolée, je sais que tu n'aime pas décevoir tes fans.

-Si c'est le prix pour te voir plus tôt je peux faire un compromis.

Je souris et jetai un coup d'œil à Alexis. Elle s'était détendue en m'entendant parler à son père mais elle restait impatiente.

-Rick, je dois te laisser, je te passe Alexis elle était aussi inquiète que moi...

-Oh d'accord pas de problèmes...Prend soin de toi Katie, je te rappelle pour te dire quand je pars pour Vancouver Ok ?

-Ok Rick. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime KB.

Je passai le portable à Alexis qui s'en empara plus vite que la lumière.

-Allo Papa ?_Dieu merci tu n'as rien !_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu _nous_ as fait peur !_et sinon qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_Tu vas rester deux semaines a Vancouver ?_Oui je comprends_ Ok et après c'est Los Angeles je sais_ Bon très bien je dois te laisser Papa_ Les cours !_ Oui moi aussi je t'aime Papa. Bye.

Elle raccrocha en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux avant de me tendre mon portable. Elle souriait, alors je souris aussi.

-Il va rester deux semaines a Vancouver comme ça, ceux de Montréal déçus pourront venir le voir.

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Je vis alors que j'étais légèrement en retard sur mon horaire et une idée germa dans mon esprit.

-Alex ?

-Oui ?

-Ça te dirait que je t'emmène en cours ?

-Oui ! Oh Merci Kate !

Elle me sourit et je l'embrassai sur le front. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien je l'aimais. C'était fort, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue, de l'avoir toujours aimé comme ça.

Et pourtant je ne la connaissais que depuis quatre ans.

-Allez Alex. On doit y aller. Prends toi une veste, je t'attends.

-Ok Kate. Merci encore.

-De rien ça me fait plaisir.

Elle me sourit avant de monter les escaliers pour prendre une veste. Je lui souris, j'étais définitivement heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Et j'en étais encore plus contente puisqu'elle acceptait que je sois avec son père, mieux encore, elle en était heureuse ! Que pouvais je demander de mieux ? Je venais de penser à cette boutique qu'il y avait prêt du commissariat et où j'avais vu une petite robe qui, j'en suis sûre, lui plairait. Je pris mon portefeuille et le glissait dans ma poche arrière. J'avais envie de lui faire un petit cadeau. Elle redescendit le sourire aux lèvres et je m'empressais de prendre deux casques dans le placard de l'entrée. Nous descendîmes les escaliers en riant, j'adorais ces moments que je partageais avec elle...J'aimerais partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Cette envie..Cette idée qui m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit pendant la dernière année écoulée. Cette envie d'avoir un enfant. Un petit bébé, un ''Nous'' à Castle et à moi, un petit être...Pendant des années j'avais refuser d'être mère, sous prétexte que je n'avais pas résolu le meurtre de Maman. Mais maintenant, malgré tout, j'étais avec Rick, et je savais ce que Rick aurait aimé avoir un autre enfant. Je m'imaginais déjà, en train d'habiller une petite fille ou regarder mon fiancé essayer de lui apprendre à écrire un roman...à deux ans.

Cette envie grandissait en moi, et malgré le fait que j'avais un métier dangereux, j'étais prête à faire des concessions pour ce bonheur. J'en parlerais à Richard dès qu'il serait de retour à la maison.

-Kate ? Ça va ?

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, prise en flagrant délit de rêverie. Quand je regardais Alexis, elle avait déjà enfiler son casque et avait resserrait les bretelles de son sac. Je lui souris et mit à mon tour mon casque. Je montais sur mon bolide et alluma le moteur. Je lui fis signe de monter et elle se colla à mon dos. Je sortis du parking et m'engageais dans les rues de New York.

-Tu t'accroche bien hein ?

-T'inquiète !

Je souris et me laissa emportée par les sensations du vent sur mon visage. Nous arrivâmes à son lycée au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle descendit de la moto et enleva son casque.

-Merci Kate c'était vraiment génial.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Passe une bonne journée.

-À ce soir !

-Ça te dit un film ?

-Seulement s'il y a du popcorn !

Je souris et hochai la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers Ashley. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et le jeune garçon entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Je la regardais s'éloigner, un petit pincement au cœur. Je la regardais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision, je rabattis ma visière et prit la direction de mon travail.

J'y arrivais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un sac du magasin dans les mains. Et comme je m'y attendais, Gates me tomba dessus.

-Essayez de ne pas arriver en retard la prochaine fois.

-Oui madame.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau ou je déposai le sac avec la robe d'Alexis. Peu importe ce qu'elle me disait, j'allais passer une bonne journée.

/ /

-Kate, elle est magnifique !

Alexis faisait des tours sur elle même, relevant légèrement sa robe bleue. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, les yeux brillants. Elle avait un dos nu et un léger décolleté, pas du tout vulgaire. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, et montrait ses jambes fines. Elle était magnifique. Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Martha et moi échangeâmes un regard et quand je tournai la tête, Alexis se jeta dans mes bras.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut tu es folle !

-Tu la mérites. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait.

Alexis me sourit et se serra à nouveau à moi. D'un geste doux, je caressai ses cheveux roux et souris. Elle murmura alors.

-Ma mère n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Je t'aime Kate.

Mon cœur s'élança et un sentiment grandit en moi. Le sentiment d'être mère.

**Voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plut, je voudrais vous remercier, et si vous voulez me faire plaisir laissez des commentaires, j'aimerais essayer d'atteindre les 10 pour ce chapitre. A Vendredi prochain !**


	4. Jet Lag

**On dirait que j'ai perdu des commentaires:( **

**En tout cas merci a ceux et celles qui me commentent ça fait reellement plaisir je vous adore ^^**

**Merci a castlebeckett siempre, Love Series, MissElenaLane, Sarah dEùeraude, adrian009, Audrey 1986**

Vous comprendrez très vite : Rick en **gras**, Kate en _italique_, les deux en _**gras italique...**_

J'étais au commissariat, en train de me taper la tête contre le bureau à trouver comme arrêter un trafic d'armes dans les bateaux internationaux. Mon portable vibra à côté de ma tête et je décrochai en voyant le visage de mon fiancé.

-Pitié dis moi que tu as une piste ?

-Euh...Non...J'ai une piste d'aéroport si tu veux mais...Toujours sur cette histoire de trafic ?

-Oui ! Si on trouve qui était sur le port a 1h, on pourra savoir qui a tué le marin...

-Je suis désolé, mais là, je suis à l'hôtel, j'ai pas beaucoup de chose pour t'aider.

-Non c'est pas grave...on finira bien par trouver...

Je soufflai et me passai une main dans les cheveux.

-Le commissariat est bien triste sans toi.

-Oui je sais je suis l'essence même de cette équipe.

-Fais gaffe WriterBoy je vois tes chevilles gonfler de là où je suis.

-Même pas vrai... Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Un peu de musique !

-Non Castle non !

Trop tard, une musique emplissait déjà la salle à l'autre bout du combiné. Un mélange de guitare électriques et de batterie...Je connaissais très bien cette chanson, j'avais le ventre qui se nouait et des frissons me traversaient quand je l'entendais.

-Castle non...

(a écouter avec Jet Lag de Simple Plan et Marie Mai)

**-Quelle heure est il où tu eees ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre, m'efforçant de ne pas sourire. Esposito et Ryan me regardaient, alors pour ne pas blesser mon homme, je ne chantai pas les paroles, mais les parlai.

_-Un autre avion et tu repars..._

**-J me sens si loin si tu savaiiis !**

_-Et j'attends ton retour encore..._

Je n'en pouvais plus, Je l'aimais trop pour ne pas chanter cette chanson, à l'image de notre situation actuelle. Je me levai donc pour partir dans les couloirs désert.

**-C'est comme si on vivait à l'envers...**

_-J'aimerais te dire qu'on pourra s'y faire..._

Je chantais maintenant avec tout mon cœur, malgré le volume resté bien bas. Je m'en fichais ! Ce moment était entre nous. Lui, moi et Simple Plan.

**Try the figure of the time zones Making me crazy ! You say good morning, when it's midnight, Goin' out my head alone in this bed.**

Ne vous moquez pas...Richard Castle chante merveilleusement bien...

_Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles, et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil _

**and My heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged, heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged...heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged...So Jet Lag...**

Je fis un tour sur moi même en riant et me collait à un mur.

_Je te cherche quand tu n'es pas là..._

**Dans...3 semaines je reviendrais !**

_Je perds mon souffle quand tu t'en va..._

**Je m'imagine à tes côtés...**

_Et même si j'essaye de l'ignorer _

_**Tu es toujours là dans mes pensées...**_

**Try the figure of the time zones _making me crazy_ !**

**You say good morning, when it's midnight, Goin' out my head alone in this bed**

_Quand je m'endors, tu te réveillés, et je compte les heures, j'en perds le sommeil_

**and My heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged, heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged...heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged...So Jet Lag...**

Le rythme ralentit, et une certaine nostalgie s'empara de mon cœur alors qu'il se laissait bercer par les murmures d'amours de Rick.

**Je suis perdu sans toi**

_Je t'attends encore _

**Je suis perdu sans toi**

_Mais rentre il est tard_

**Je suis perdu sans toi**

_Et je veux vivre ton aurore_

**Je suis perdu sans toi**

**Et qu'on sorte plus forts**

**Perdu sans toi**

_Turn the hour hand back to when you holding me._

**You say good morning, when it's midnight, Goin' out my head alone in this bed**

_Quand je m'endors, tu te réveilles, et je compte les heures, j'en perds le sommeil_

**I miss when you say good morning, _But it's midnight !_ Goin' out my head alone in this bed**

_Quand je m'endors, tu te réveilles, et je compte les heures, j'en perds le sommeil_

_**and My heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged, heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged...heart heart heart is so Jet Lagged...So Jet Lag...**_

Les derniers accords de guitare résonnèrent au creux de mon oreille et je laissais échapper un petit rire de bien être.

-Alors ? C'est pas mieux de sourire au lieu de faire la tête ?

Je ris une nouvelle fois et me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait.

-Rick ! Si Gates m'avait surprise, j'aurais dit quoi ?

-Que tu sauvais le monde si tu chantais !

-Sérieusement ? Sauver le monde ?

-Oui. Mon monde.

Je souris et d'un coup, je vis Gates arriver vers mon bureau. J'étais paniquée et pourtant je me mise à rire en cachant le combiné.

-Rick Y a Gates je dois te laisser...

-Pas de problème Katie. On se parle plus tard. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je raccrochai et calmant mon fou rire, je n'arrivai néanmoins pas à enlever mon sourire de mon visage, et quand j'arrivais dans les bureaux, Gates m'asséna un regard noir dont elle avait le secret.

-Où étiez vous encore passée ?

-Je passais un coup de fil...Sur le trafic d'armes dans les avions.

-Les bateaux vous voulez dire ?

Je me mordis la langue, cette chanson m'avait retournée la tête. Je pris alors une attitude désinvolte.

-Oui ! C'est le décalage horreur, on sait plus de quoi on parle !

Je m'installai sur mon bureau quand une information me frappa. Décalage horaire.

-Ryan ! Quand on a vérifié l'alibi de Stevenson, notre informateur espagnol a dit ''J'ai reçut son message d'arrivée à 9h'' ?

-Euh oui c'est ça, donc ça veut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur les lieux a 1h du matin.

-Mais il parlait de 9h ici...ou en Espagne ?

Mes deux collègues restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant que Esposito ne se lève en jurant.

-Bordel on l'avait depuis le début !

Je pris mon manteau et rejoignit mes deux amis qui partaient vers l'ascenseur en appelant du renfort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand les portes se refermèrent. Même à distance, Castle nous aidait ! J'avais hâte qu'il rentre, j'en avais marre de tenir compte du décalage horaire.

**Voilà cetait pour placer ma chanson préférée entre toutes :p je vous adore n'oubliez pas le petit boutn en bas sil vous plaît ! A vendredi !**


	5. Un jet de lumière dans l'obscurité

**Je perds des lecteurs :'(. Vous n'aimez plus ma fiction ? Dites le moi ! En tout cas merci à ceux qui continue a lire et commenter. J'aimerais vraiment que vous fassiez un minuscule effort SIL VOUS plaît !**

**Merci à adrian009, castlebeckett siempre, Castle38, IFON91, Sarah d'Emeraude et Audrey 1986 !**

Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, le soleil était plus haut que d'habitude. Je me relevais, inquiète de l'heure avancée. Si j'arrivais en retard, Gates me tomberais obligatoirement dessus. Encore une fois. Mais alors, mon esprit engourdi par le sommeil se réveilla, et je ris un peu en me souvenant que nous étions dimanche aujourd'hui. Dans un soupir je replongeais ma tête dans mon oreiller, respirant le parfum d'un repos bien mérité. Depuis un an, j'avais appris à rester au lit quand je me réveillais trop tôt. Rick avait réussit à m'apprendre les plaisirs de la vie que j'avais abandonné il y avait déjà de nombreuses années. Mais c'était tellement agréable de rester au lit...Surtout que quand Castle se réveillait à son tour, nous avions droit à un moment intime pour commencer la journée de bonne humeur.

Sauf que là, il n'y avait pas de lèvres chaudes dans mon cou, pas de mains caressant mes hanches, pas de murmures suaves dans mon oreille. Juste la place vide et froide qui me rappelait que mon fiancé n'était pas là. En voyant huit heures sur mon réveil, je décidai de me lever. Je vis alors une petite enveloppe sur l'écran de mon portable, m'indiquant un nouveau message. Je l'ouvris et sourit en voyant l'expéditeur.

''Hello ma KB, c'était juste pour te dire que mon avion pour LA avait du retard, mais je t'appelle dès que je pose le pied en Californie. Love you so much. Rick.''

Je me redressai sur le lit, lui envoyai un message de retour et en m'étirant, la sonnerie de mon portable se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Beckett.

-Hey Kate, c'est Francis.

Francis, le petit frère de Rick, son demi frère, que nous avions retrouver il y a un an **(Voir Ghost Katesperer)**. Je souris en l'entendant. Nous avions développer avec eux une complicité extraordinaire, et Alexis s'entendait très bien avec son oncle Alexander, qui avait son âge.

-Salut Francis, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

-Aurais je besoin d'une raison pour parler à ma superbe belle sœur ?

Je ris en préparant mes affaires. Charmeur comme son frère pensais je un instant.

-Francis...

-Très bien en fait, on avait prévu d'aller pique niquer à Central Park, et on se demandait si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous.

Kate sourit, quoi de mieux qu'un pique nique pour passer un bon dimanche ?

-Une minute, je demande à Martha et Alexis.

-Pas de problème.

Je sortis de la chambre et, coup de chance, Alexis et Martha traversaient le couloir. Elle me sourirent et embrassèrent tour à tour sur les deux joues.

-Les filles, j'ai Francis au téléphone. Il se demandait si on serait d'accord pour un pique nique à Central Park ?

-Oh oui ! génial ! Oh est ce que je peux inviter Ashley ? S te plait S te plait S te plait !

Je ris et l'embrassai sur le front

-Bien sur que oui espèce d'idiote ! Va l'appeler

-Merci Katie !

Elle descendit en courant les escaliers et je me tournai vers Martha.

-Et vous Martha ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir ma chère.

Je repris la communication avec mon beau frère.

-Toujours là ?

-Oui toujours.

-C'est Ok, et Alexis viendra avec son petit ami ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sur que non. Alors on passe vous prendre vers 12h00 ?

-Parfait. On amène quelque chose ?

-Euh...Oui peut être quelque bonbons pour les enfants.

-Seulement pour les enfants ?

Il rit et je ris à mon tour, sachant que les bonbons allaient disparaître plus vite chez les adultes que pour les enfants et ados.

-Bon très bien on vous attends. A plus.

-A plus.

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. Me déshabillant, j'entrai dans la douche où je réglai la température sur froide. Il faisait chaud au mois de juin et à New York encore plus. Je pris mon savon à la cerise et mon éponge et commençait à faire de ma mousse sur mon ventre et mes bras.

-Vous ne devriez pas utiliser d'éponge c'est rempli de microbes !

Je criai de surprise et ouvrit le rideau de douche tout en me cachant derrière. Qui était entré dans ma salle de bains ? Je vis alors une vieille dame, au milieu du carrelage, à me regarder avec de grands yeux noirs.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-J'ai entendu dire que les fantômes pouvaient s'adressaient à vous...

-Les fantômes, c'est okay mais en dehors de la salle de bains alors vous sortez !

-Mais...

-Vous sortez, j'arrive dans une minute !

Elle me regarda un instant puis disparut. Je soufflai, énervée. Pourquoi les fantômes apparaissaient toujours quand on ne voulait pas d'eux ? Combien de fois un esprit était entré dans notre chambre pendant une séance chaude avec Rick ? J'enlevai les résidus de mousse et sortit de la douche en vitesse. Après m'être séchée et habillée, je me dirigeai vers la chambre. La vieille dame était debout et regardai les photos posée sur les meubles.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mary Steve-John.

-Très bien, et pourquoi avez vous besoin de mon aide ?

-J'habite cet immeuble depuis mes 21 ans...Et mon petit fils est en train de ranger mes affaires...et j'aimerais que vous lui montriez quelque chose que j'ai caché.

-Juste ça ? Vous n'avez pas un message à faire passer ou...

-Non. Ce que j'ai caché parlera pour moi.

-Bon très bien. Dites moi comment le trouver.

-Il y a un meuble, une commode en bois foncé. Dans le dernière tiroir, il y a un double fond. Les papiers sont cachés en dessous.

-Très bien. Où habitez vous ?

-Au premier étage. Appartement 3.

Je me levai et pris la direction du premier étage. Là bas, la porte était ouverte et des déménageurs allaient et venaient, les bras chargés d'objets. Entre deux passages, je me faufile à l'intérieur. Je vois un homme qui se tenait assis sur un vieux canapé. Il regardait des photos.

-Monsieur ?

Il releva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, et ses yeux noirs me rappelèrent ceux de sa grand mère.

-Vous êtes...le petit fils ?

-Oui... et vous êtes ?

-La voisine. J'habite quelques étages au dessus.

-C'est gentil d'être venu...Je suppose qu'elle ne parlait pas souvent de moi hein ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, en sachant que je n'avais jamais parlé à cette femme...Jusqu'à sa mort.

-En fait...Elle m'a demandé, avant de mourir de vous donner quelque chose.

Il releva la tête, et m'interrogea du regard. Je cherchai du regard le meuble décrit plus tôt. Je vis une commode et m'accroupis devant. Ave précaution, j'enlevai le dernier tiroir du bas. Je tapais sur le fond. Il y avait un creux. Je cherchai un moment l'ouverture et quand je la trouvai, une petite boite apparue. Je l'ouvris et me tournai vers l'homme.

-Tenez. Cela est à vous.

Il pris les papiers et les lus un à un, et plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus ses yeux s'ouvraient et sa bouche se courbait en un beau sourire. J'étais curieuse, mais je ne dis rien, attendant.

-Oh Dieu ce sont...Ce sont des actions, des bons pour des chèques, ça vaut une petite fortune Pourquoi me l'a t elle donné à moi ?

-Peut être parce qu'elle voulait vous prouver combien elle vous aimait.

-Merci Mademoiselle. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien.

Je partis vers le loft quand j'entendis la voix de Mary.

-Merci Mademoiselle.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

-Oh mais si. Vous méritez une récompense.

-Oh non, je ne fais pas ça pour être payée.

-Regardez dans votre table de nuit.

-Pardon ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se tourna. Elle sourit et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la fin du couloir. Et au bout de quelques mètres, elle disparut dans un murmure, un souffle d'air. Quant à moi, je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Que voulait elle dire par regardez dans votre table de nuit ? Je décidai d'aller à la source. Alexis se tourna vers moi quand je fis mon entrée dans le loft.

-Tu étais sortie ?

-Euh non juste, une affaire de fantômes.

-Oh... Déjà résolue ?

-Oui...J'aimerais que ça se passe tout le temps comme ça.

-Je te crois.

-Je... je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin.

-Ok.

Je montais escalier quatre à quatre, et quand j'arrivai, la table semblait me regarder et m'appeler. J'avançai doucement vers elle, la peur battant dans mes veines. J'ouvris le tiroir. Et j'ouvris de grands yeux. D'une main tremblante, j'attrapai ma boite de médicaments. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une pilule...comment...Quand est ce que j'avais... Et pourquoi et...Merde...

Ma boite s'écrasa au sol, et le bruit résonna sur tous les murs de la chambre. Les souvenirs m'assaillirent de toutes parts... je n'avais pas pris ma pilule après la dernière nuit avec Rick...Est ce qu'une nuit aurait suffit à ?

-Oh Dieu, est ce que je serais...

Les idées arrivaient en masse, je n'arrivais plus à penser normalement. Que devais je faire ? Un test. Voilà...Un test. Je courus hors de la chambre en prenant mon portefeuille avec moi. En arrivant de le salon, Alexis me demanda.

-Tu sors ?

-Euh oui...Je dois... aller en ville...

-Tu peux acheter des M&M's ?

-Des M&M's ?...Oui oui bien sur.

Je lui souris et courus dehors. La pharmacie de garde était à seulement cinq minutes de marche. Je pouvais y être en deux minutes. Je commençai à courir j'avais besoin de savoir. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. La croix verte lumineuse apparut devant moi je souris et j'entrai. Un bip annonça ma présence et je souris timidement à la femme au comptoir. Je pris un test de grosses sur une étagère...Et un deuxième. Pour être sure. Je payai sans croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Je courus dehors avec l'impression d'étouffer. Je vis un supérette en face. Pensant au pique nique, je traversai la rue et entrai dans le petit magasin pour prendre plusieurs paquet de bonbons sans oublier les M&M's demandés. Après avoir payé, je courus à nouveau vers l'appartement.

J'envoyai les bonbons sur le canapé et couru vers la salle d'eau. Je m'y enfermai et d'une main tremblante, je retirai les deux morceaux de plastique. Je suivis les instructions et les posai tous les deux sur le rebord du lavabo. Trois minutes. J'avais trois minutes à attendre...cent quatre vingt secondes...Ce n'était rien, pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ça prenait une éternité ? A peine ais je compter 180 secondes que je me redressai pour me mettre debout. Je pris le premier bâtonnet, le cœur battant. Ma respiration se bloqua quand je vis, aussi voyant qu'un jet de lumière dans l'obscurité, un petit signe + bleu.

V**oilà ! Alors si j'ai plus de 8 reviews pour ce chapitre (meme négatifs) je posterai le prochain chapitre non pas vendredi prochain mais mardi soir ^^ Moi faire du chantage ? Non ! Juste de la motivation ^^ Allez Bon Week end a tous !**


	6. Un petit signe  bleu

**Alors vous avez tenu vos engagements je respecte les miens, même si hier je n'ai pas put poster je vous demande de m'excuser. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et remerciera assez vos sueprs commentaires ^^**

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre, IFON91, Castle38, Dalanda, Moi l'unique, HarmoSeiresAddict, adrian009, Audrey 1986, anoynyme et Boo195.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes **

Un petit signe + bleu...Je mis ma main devant ma bouche avant de me saisir de l'autre test. Lui aussi affichait Positif...Les larmes envahirent mes yeux alors qu'un sanglot me traversa toute entière. J'étais enceinte...J'allais avoir un bébé...Oh...L'émotion rendit mes jambes flageolantes et je dus m'adosser contre un mur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer...C'était tellement intense...je relevai la tête quand j'entendis des petits coups porté à la porte.

-Kate ? Est ce que ça va ?

Alexis...Comment...Est ce qu'elle était dans le salon quand je suis rentrée ? Je ne m'en souvenais même plus...Je séchai mes larmes, mais d'autres revinrent alors je les laissais couler. J'ouvris la porte et trouva une Alexis inquiète devant moi. Je lui souris, la voyant floue à cause des larmes.

-Kate, pourquoi tu pleures ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Je lui tendit le test qu'elle prit dans ses mains, continuant de m'interroger de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Rien ne pourrait aller mieux.

Elle obtempéra à baisser les yeux vers le test et quand cela fut fait elle releva ses yeux brillant vers moi, alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

-Oh Dieu Kate...Tu...Tu...tu es ?

-Je suis enceinte...

Elle lâcha le test sur le sol et j'eus une seconde peur qu'elle ne le veuille pas vraiment. Mais contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans mes bras, poussant des petits cris de joie.

-Je vais être grande sœur Kate tu rends compte !

Je la serrais contre mon cœur, mes larmes coulant dans ses cheveux roux. Elle allait être grande sœur...J'allais être maman...Et Rick allait être Papa...Martha arriva à cet instant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Alexis se dégagea de mes bras et se tourna vers sa grand mère.

-Kate est enceinte !

Martha ouvrit de grands yeux et eut une petite exclamation de joie qui lui était propre. Elle m'enlaça et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Félicitations Kate, vous ferais une merveilleuse Maman.

-Je l'espère Martha.

-Il faut fêter ça ! Champagne !

-Grand Ma !

Je ris devant la tête d'Alexis, qui se tapait la paume de la main contre son front. Je l'entourais de mes bras et l'embrassai.

-Pas de champagne...Mais je ne suis pas contre un cocktail de fruit de félicitations.

Alexis rit à son tour et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine.

-Comment tu vas le dire à Papa ?

-Je ne sais pas...Il doit être dans l'avion en ce moment donc je ne peux pas l'appeler...

-Tu es inquiète ?

-Un peu.

-T'en fais pas. Je connais mon père, il sera plus heureux que jamais.

Je lui souris timidement et commença à imaginer comment je pouvais le dire à Castle... J'imaginais de nombreuses façons, mais aucune n'était la bonne. Je fus interrompue par des coups à la porte. Quand Alexis alla ouvrir, je fus étonnée de voir Francis, Alexander, Sydney et sa mère Alicia, qui entraient dans le loft tout sourire. Alicia me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Nous ne nous étions vues qu'une seule fois, pour Noël, et pourtant, nous étions devenues assez proches. Peut être pas autant que son compagnon, mais assez.

-Salut ! On est un peu en avance mais bizarrement y avait personne sur les routes.

Alexander se stoppa en voyant la bouteille de champagne sortie. Il fronça les sourcils. Une bouteille ouverte, et seulement deux coupes sorties...

-On aurait pas raté quelque chose ?

Alexis se tourna vers moi et nous eûmes un petit rire ensemble. Alors je me levai en disant à l'assemblée.

-Je viens d'apprendre...Que je suis enceinte !

À ce moment là, je perdit la moitié de mon tympan quand les frères de mon fiancé hurlèrent de joie. Ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras, me criant des félicitations sincères. Quand ils se séparèrent de moi, Alicia vint à ma rencontre.

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur Kate.

-Merci.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Tata Kate ?

Alicia se pencha vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans le monde des adultes.

-Tata Kate a un bébé dans le ventre ma chérie. Tu va avoir un cousin ou une cousine.

-Comme Alexis ?

-Oui. Mais en plus petit.

La petite sourit de toutes ses dents manquantes et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je ris et sentis un doux frissons de bonheur me nouer le ventre.

-Allez tous à Central Park !

Nous rîmes et après avoir tout préparer, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc mythique de New York, des sourires sur tous les visages.

/ /

Le pique nique fut formidable et quand nous commençâmes à nous assoupir après le repas-qu'il faut dire était copieux- mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le portai à mon oreille et dit d'une voix endormie.

-Beckett.

-Hey ma belle.

Je me redressait d'un coup et dit d'une voix plus aiguë que je n'avais prévue.

-Rick !

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire et quand il commencèrent à rire devant mes joues rouges je me levais pour lui parler en privé.

-Tu es surprise de m'entendre, te surprendrais je avec ton amant ?

-Oui tu viens d'interrompre quelque chose de très torride.

-C'est pas drôle.

-C'est toi qui a commencé Ricky.

-D'accord je reconnais, pris à mon propre jeu. Je voulais juste de dire que je viens d'arriver à LA.

-Ton avion a eut du retard ?

-Oui. Une vraie catastrophe on frôle la paranoïa dans les aéroports !

-Sécurité Rick.

-Mais même !

-Et sinon ton vol s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. Je commence les dédicaces demain.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer c'est bien.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Tu me manques.

-Moi aussi tu me manque mais t'en fais pas, plus que deux semaines et je suis tout à toi.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'allais devoir attendre deux semaines entières pour lui annoncer ma grossesse. À moins que...

-Kate ? Toujours là ?

-Oui. Pardon. En fait...j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Je t'écoute.

-Je...

Mon cœur battait à vive allure, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

-Je suis...

Allez Kate courage...

-Je suis avec tes frères à Central Park.

Lâcheuse...

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que vous faite ?

-On a pique niqué. Il fait vraiment beau.

-Je suis content.

J'entendis une voix en arrière plan et j'entendis Rick lui répondre en soufflant.

-Écoute ma Kate, je dois te laisser Gina veut que tout soit parfait pour demain.

-Vas y ne la fais pas attendre.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bye.

Je raccrocha et retourna vers les autres.

-Alors tu lui a dit ?

-Non. Non j'y suis pas arrivée.

-Bon et bien, c'est pas grave, il le saura dans 2 semaines.

Sauf qu'en cet instant je n'avais pas envie d'attendre deux semaines. C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit et sans m'en empêcher je me mis à sourire comme une idiote.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Kate ?

-Je... Je suis désolée je dois aller au commissariat.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour demander deux semaines de repos.

Sur ce je me mis à courir hors du parc alors que j'entendais Alexis crier derrière moi.

-Elle va le rejoindre !

Je n'avais jamais courut aussi vite de toute ma vie. Je savais que Gates était au commissariat tous les jours de la semaine sans exception et que je pouvais donc la voir. J'arrivais essoufflée à l'ascenseur. Je repris mon souffle pendant que je montais à l'étage de ma brigade. J'entrais dans le bureau de ma supérieure en souriant.

-Lieutenant Beckett ? Que faites vous là ?

-Je viens demander des vacances.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez bien entendu.

-Mais..Enfin vous ne pouvez pas me demander des vacances comme ça !

-Bien sur que si. Je n'ai pris que deux semaines cette année et c'était pour Noël. Alors si ça me chante je peux même me prendre un mois.

-Combien voulez vous ?

-Deux semaines.

-Et elles commenceraient quand ?

-Dès demain.

-Bien...Je ne peux pas vous refuser ça. Malgré que ça ne m'enchante pas.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Ryan et Esposito pourront assurer sans moi.

-Bon très bien. J'espère que je ne regretterai pas. Bonne vacances Détective.

-À dans deux semaines Sir.

Je sortis de la salle en souriant comme une idiote. Je retournai vers Central Park où toute la famille m'accueillit avec le sourire.

/ /

Le soir même, je me mis derrière l'ordinateur pour réserver une place. Je pensais soudain à Alexis. Peut être aurait elle envie de venir avec moi pour voir son père ? Je l'appelais. Elle monta les escaliers et arriva dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je voulais savoir...Si tu voulais venir avec moi.

-À Los Angeles ?

-Oui. Je suis en train de réserver ma place.

-Non. C'est gentil de m'avoir proposé, mais j'ai des contrôles très importants toute la semaine. Et puis ça va vous faire du bien de vous retrouver tous les deux.

-Bon très bien. Dis moi...Tu es d'accord ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout. Pour le bébé pour le mariage...

-Kate...Tu t'occupes plus de moi que ma propre mère. J te mentirai en disant que pendant un moment, je n''ai pas eut peur d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur...Mais...J'ai vu combien vous étiez heureux et quand Papa m'a dit qu'il voulait un enfant...

-Quoi ?

Alexis fronça les sourcils et d'un coup comprit son erreur et se mit une main devant la bouche.

-Et crotte... Ne lui dis pas.

-Promis. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Il m'a dit il y a quelques temps, que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que d'avoir un enfant avec toi. Alors je me suis dis que je n'avais pas le droit de m'opposer à votre bonheur. Et puis c'est bien d'avoir un petit bébé à la maison.

Je serrais ma belle fille dans mes bras, embrassant ses cheveux et la faisant rire. Quand je me séparai d'elle, je lui souri.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir.

-Je suis heureuse aussi. Réellement.

Elle m'embrassa sur la tempe et me sourit.

-Allez, réserve ton billet ce serait bête que ça affiche complet !

Je ris et réservai mon billet en trois clics.

-Ça te dit des spaghettis à la sauce tomate ?

-Avec plaisir Alex. T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Non pas de problème. Tu devrais préparer tes affaires. D'après ce que j'ai vu tu pars tôt demain.

-Oui...Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soir, on se fait une soirée fille.

-Grand mère ne sera pas là.

-Ouh alors, ça change tout. On va se mettre en pyjama faire des batailles de polochons, se goinfrer de popcorns et de glaces en regardant des comédies musicales où on fera des karaoké en yaourt.

Elle rit et leva la main. Je la tapai et elle sortit de la chambre pour tout préparer. Quant à moi, j'appelais un livreur de glaces qui nous trouverait des dizaines de pots livré en trente minutes.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur et m'étirai avant de poser une main sur mon ventre. La vie était belle.

**Voilà j'espère que ca vous a plut et que ce n'était pas trop OOC ! Laissez des com's, continuez, vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**


	7. Welcome to LA

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, mais j'ai des problemes de connexion. Mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Il neige chez nous :D première fois en dix ans ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Merci à adrian009, Audrey 1986, Castle38, paulineCK, TheDevil'sMistress et Boo195 !**

Mon portable sonna à côté du canapé où je me trouvais. Je grognai et le cherchait à tâtons prêt de moi. La sonnerie persistait et je me demandai qui pouvait m'appeler aussi tôt ! J'ouvris alors les yeux et vit ma belle fille répondre les yeux clos par le sommeil.

-Allo ?...

Elle ne dit plus rien et après quelques secondes elle regarda l'écran. Finalement elle mit sa tête sous l'oreiller en grognant. Je m'étirai, geignante et lui demanda

-Qui c'était ?

-Ton réveil !

Je souris en la voyant ainsi, couché sur un mini matelas la couette et l'oreiller m'empêchant de voir son visage. J'avais mit mon réveil tôt et je m'en voulais de l'avoir réveillée.

-Désolée...J'avais pas prévu qu'on dormirait ensemble dans le salon.

-C'est pas grave...Je vais devoir me lever de toute façon pour aller en cours...

Je m'en voulus aussitôt. On s'était endormies à plus de 3h du matin et il était maintenant 6h. Ce n'est pas assez pour qu'elle aille en cours. Que ferait Rick à ma place ?

-Tu as des contrôles ce matin ?

-Non. Sport et éducation civique.

Je me levai en souriant en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sous son coussin et m'étirai en grimaçant. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire dans l'avion. Dormir.

-Je vais appeler pour dire que tu ne viendras pas ce matin.

-Kate t'es pas obligée..

-Tu as à peine dormit trois heures cette nuit. J'aurais dut te coucher plus tôt et je peux au moins faire ça.

-Tu es géniale.

Elle sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller et ses cheveux roux décoiffés me firent sourire. Je regardai le bordel par terre, les boites de glaces vides, les miettes de chips la pile de DVD s sur lesquels ont avait hésité. Elle dut voir mon regard car elle me rassura.

-T'en fais pas. Quand grand mère rentrera j'aurais même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle appellera le service d'hygiène.

Je souris et ramassa néanmoins les emballages vides. Alexis remit le petit matelas dans le bureau de son père alors que je remettais le canapé en place. Des plumes sous mes plantes de pieds me firent rire. La bataille d'oreiller avait fait deux victimes cette nuit, deux oreillers du canapé avaient violemment exploser lors d'un combat. Je me dirigeai vers le placard où Castle rangeait ma réserve de café mais en voyant les sachets je me stoppai, revoyant une discussion avec ma mère.

Je la voyais encore, dans sa belle robe d'été à motifs d'oiseaux en train de me peigner les cheveux assise sur une couverture de pique nique.

-Il faut faire des sacrifices quand on est enceinte ?

-Oui ma douce.

-Comme quoi ?

-L'alcool, la cigarette, le sport, le café...

-Le café ? Mais tu adore ça le café !

-Je sais bien. Mais pour que ma petite fille naisse en bonne santé j'ai dut arrêter le café. J'avais d'ailleurs rendu fou ton père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je refusais qu'il en boive devant moi.

Nous rimes ensemble, faisant grogner mon père qui se reposait au soleil, un chapeau sur le visage.

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je sursautai quand j'entendis Alexis me parler. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était redescendue.

-Ça va Kate ?

-Oui...oui, je viens juste de me rappeler que je vais devoir arrêter le café pendant neuf mois.

-Outch !

-Oui. Outch comme tu dis.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu peux te permettre un dernier café. Tu en a bus pendant ton premier mois tu peux savourer le dernier.

Je hochai la tête. Mon dernier café avant huit mois... Est ce que j'allais survivre ? Pendant que mon ultime café se préparait, je fis griller des toasts pour nous deux et sortit tous les fruits pour en faire un jus à Alexis.

-Ton avion est à quelle heure ?

-7h45.

-Tu m'appelleras quand tu arrivera.

-Promis. Et au fait si tu vois des signes bizarres; des lampes qui s'éteignent, des objets qui bougent des courants d'airs tu...

-Je sais. Je parle le plus calmement possible au fantôme et je lui dis que tu n'es pas là. Tu es déjà partie quelques jours et je n'ai eut aucun problème de ce genre. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je souris et me tournai vers mon café. La minute se passa dans le silence, alors que je savourai à outrance mon dernier café. J'en mémorisai l'odeur, la chaleur, l'arôme amer et la robe brune légère. Comme cela allait me manquer. À la fin de cette dernière tasse, j'eus l'envie d'en prendre une deuxième mais ne voulant pas tenter le diable, je mis ma tasse dans l'évier. Le petit déjeuner finit, il était presque 7h.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller m'habiller.

-Vas y je débarrasse.

-Merci.

Je filai dans la chambre et m'habillai de mes habits préparés la veille et quand je fus prête, je me brossai les dents et ferma ma trousse de toilettes. La mettant dans ma valise, je mis trois livres dans mon sac de cabine. Après tout le vol allait durer 5h, autant avoir de la lecture. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter l'auteur... Après avoir tout mis en place je descendis ma valise à la main et mon sac sur le dos un sourire aux lèvres. L'horloge afficha pile 7h, et je paniquai un peu, ayant peur d'être en retard. Alexis m'attendais a l'entrée du loft un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Je lui ouvris les bras dans lesquels elle se logea, une petite larme quittant le logis de ses yeux.

-Tu vas me manquer Kate.

-T'en fais pas... Je t'appellerai tous les jours et je reviens avec ton père dans deux semaines.

Elle hocha la tête dans le creux de mon cou et renifla. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces, car pour moi aussi, ça allais être dur d'être séparée d'elle.

-Embrasse Martha pour moi d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Je t'aime sunshine.

-Je t'aime Mum Kate.

Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment alors nous nous embrassâmes et ce fut les yeux rougis que je sortis de l'appartement. Prenant ma voiture, je me glissai dans la circulation chaotique d'un lundi matin. Malgré le fait que l'aéroport soit prêt du loft, J'arrivai quand l'embarquement commença. Essoufflée, je présentai au guichet. L'hôtesse me sourit et me rendit mes papiers.

-Bon voyage mademoiselle.

Je lui rendis son sourire et d'un pas assuré, mon sac sur l'épaule, j'entrai dans l'avion qui m'amenait vers mon fiancé, et par ailleurs, le futur père de mon enfant.

Le vol se passa tranquillement, j'eus le temps de faire un somme, de lire Memories Heat pour la énième fois. Ce que j'aimais dans ses romans, entre autre, c'est que je les redécouvrais à chaque lecture. J'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles quand le signal lumineux s'alluma en me demandant d'attacher ma ceinture au vu de l'atterrissage en Californie. Je souris et mon ventre se serra. J'allais revoir Rick après un mois de séparation. Je retirai mes écouteurs et entendis la voix fluette de l'hôtesse de l'air annoncer.

-Mesdames et messieurs nous amorçons notre atterrissage vers l'aéroport California. Veuillez attacher vos ceinture et ranger vos tablettes. La température extérieure est de 29° et il est 10h, heure locale.

Aussitôt je me saisis de ma montre et changeai l'heure. Mon portable était éteins je verrai ça dès mon arrivée. L'avion se posa sans problème et quand je sortis, le soleil brillant combiné au vent frais me fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. Je me sentais bien en cet instant. Les taxis passaient devant le bâtiments et j'en appelais un. Je me glissai à l'intérieur et dit au chauffeur.

-À la librairie principale s'il vous plait.

-Ça roule !

Il démarra et j'en profitai pour regarder le paysage. Les plages étaient magnifiques et les résidences étaient à couper le souffle. Les piscines me faisaient envie, et je me dis que j'avais bien fait d'amener deux maillots de bains, différents, mais tous les deux terriblement sexy. Nous arrivâmes dans le centre de Los Angeles une demi heure plus tard. Quand je sortis du taxi après avoir payé le chauffeur mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Mon corps était encore à l'heure de New York et si en Californie il était 10h30, son ventre indiquait 13h30 sans déjeuner ! À l'entrée de la gigantesque librairie une petite boulangerie était ouverte. Je m'y précipitai et achetai deux morceaux de tartes aux pommes et des sucreries en sachets. Je montai au troisième étage consacré aux thrillers où des dizaines de posters et d'affiches annonçaient que Richard Castle dédicaçait. Malgré tout cela je sus où trouver mon fiancé quand je vis une file d'attente qui semblait faire un kilomètre de long. Certains hommes galants me laissèrent passer devant et je me retrouver avec une vingtaine de personnes devant moi. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour une surprise !

Presque deux heures passèrent et il ne restait plus qu'une femme noire, très très jolie devant moi.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. À quel nom ?

-Vous pouvez écrire a mon admiratrice juste là ?

Je vis alors la femme ouvrit son chemisier. La colère monta en moi et je dus serrer les poings pour ne pas l'étrangler par derrière. Mais la voix calme de Castle me décrispa.

-Mademoiselle. Vous êtes surement le genre de femme à lire les journaux peoples ?

-Euh oui...Mais...

-Et vous savez que je suis fiancé et amoureux ?

-Oui...

-Et que ma fiancée a toujours un flingue sur elle ?

Je souris en voyant la tête de la femme se baisser honteusement. Comme j'aimais cette homme...Compromettre son image de Bad Boy pour me rester fidèle... Il était parfait.

-Vous avez un livre que je pourrais dédicacer ?

-Vous accepterez sur mon bras ?

-Bien sur.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit doucement le bras pour y déposer son nom. Elle sourit et je sentis mon cœur faire des vols planés. Il ne me vit cependant pas, les yeux accrochés sur un cadre posé sur la table. Je pensai alors que c'était une photo d'Alexis. Il sortit de sa contemplation et me dit en préparant son stylo.

-Bonjour que dois je marquer ?

-À ma fiancée, ça me va très bien.

Je ris en le voyant prendre mon livre et écrire ''à ma'' avant de se stopper. Il releva les yeux vers moi et son regard s'illumina de milles feux. Je ris devant son air ahuri. Il se leva d'un coup et fit le contour de la table avant de crier

-Kate !

Je ris et ce rire se mourut dans ma gorge quand sa bouche se colla à la mienne dans un baiser passionné. Je me rendis alors compte combien son contact m'avait manqué, je le redécouvrais comme on redécouvre l'air après avoir nager sous l'eau pendant des heures. Je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur et amour, oubliant jusqu'au lieu où on se trouvait. Il parsema ma bouche de baisers avant de prendre ma langue entre ses lèvres me faisant gémir. Nous rompîmes le baiser les poumons brulés par le manque d'air. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, son regard était brillant de larmes.

-Oh Dieu Kate tu es là, tu es vraiment là ?

-Tu me manquais trop.

Il poussa un petit cri de joie semblable à celui d'un enfant et sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, il me souleva à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise puis je ris quand il me fis tourner comme si je ne pesais rien. Il me reposa au sol et m'embrassa à nouveau, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai de plaisir, je revivais.

-Mais comment...Enfin...

-Quand tu m'a appelé hier, j'ai comprit que tu me manquais trop alors j'ai demandé deux semaines de vacances.

Il me serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Notre moment fut coupé par un ''Ooooh'' d'admiration sortit des bouches de la file. Nous rîmes ensemble et Castle leur dit un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Je suis à vous dans un instant.

Il se retourna vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Tu veux que je rentre à l'hôtel avec toi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre mais je regardai la foule. Même si j'avais envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, je ne pouvais pas décevoir ses fans.

-Rick...Tu dois rester.

-Mais je ne veux pas te laisser alors que je viens de te retrouver.

-On se verra ce soir, et je repasserais pendant la journée...

À cet instant, je regrettais d'être une fan et de les comprendre. Mais à ce moment là un jeune homme qui était derrière moi nous interrompit.

-Mademoiselle, ce serait possible d'avoir un autographe de Nikki Heat ?

-Oui moi aussi j'en veux un !

-Pareil !

Toute la foule demandait de mes autographes ! Rick rigola à mon air ahuri et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

Je le regardai et prit une chaise pour s'installer à ses côtés sur la table remplie de photos et de livres. Il s'assit en m'embrassant et le jeune homme mit le livre entre nous pour recevoir deux autographes. Je voyais déjà certaines personnes sortir leurs portables et textoter rapidement.

-Vous allez rester combien de temps Mademoiselle ?

-Autant de temps que Monsieur.

Je souris et posa ma signature à côté de celle de Rick accompagnée d'un petit mot. Rick me regardait amoureusement mais insistant, si bien que je me retournai vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu es magnifique.

Je me pinçai les lèvre pour ne pas laisser mon sourire envahir mon visage devant tant de personne et je mis ma main sur la sienne alors qu'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années s'approchait timidement de nous. Le reste de la séance se déroula merveilleusement bien entre les rires, des photos et d'autographes et compliments. À 13h, on annonça la pause déjeuner pour l'auteur et nous nous levâmes pour sortir.

-Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour emmener ta valise à l'hôtel. Je t'emmène manger dans le meilleur restaurant français de Californie !

Je souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Je me serrai contre lui, enivrée par la plaisance d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, mais à la seconde même où les portes de la cage en métal se refermèrent, Castle me poussa tendrement vers le mur et colla sa bouche à la mienne me faisant gémir. Mon corps, mes lèvres, mon âme étaient en manque de lui, chaque toucher me rappelait les nuits torrides que nous avions échangés en un an...Mais un bip se fit entendre. Des séances plutôt osée me revinrent en mémoire et je voulus retrouver le contact et pour y parvenir, je remontai ma jambe le long de son corps pendant que ses mains passaient sous mon tee shirt. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure retrouvant les frissons qui me parcouraient quand nous faisions l'Amour. Castle me suçotait la lèvre. Un autre bip. Je gémis et passa mes mains dans ses cheveux. Un troisième bip. Mon cerveau analysa, ce qui était très dur avec les dents de Castle prenant ma langue en otage. C'étaient les bips de l'ascenseur annonçant chaque étage franchi... nous étions au quatrième...On en a passé 3...

-Rick...St...Stop...

Je rassemblai toute ma volonté pour me dégager de son emprise et j'eus à peine le temps de remettre mon tee shirt correctement que le quatrième signal sonore se fit entendre et que les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez de chaussée. Une dizaine de personnes entrèrent certains nous regardant bizarrement, d'autre ne faisant même pas attention à nos lèvres rougies et nos souffles courts. Nous sortîmes et quand nous fumes à l'air libre un vent frais eut l'effet de me refroidir légèrement. Mais quand Rick se colla à mon dos, j'eus le souffle coincé au fond de la gorge en sentant son envie pour moi au niveau de ma chute de reins.

-Rick...

-Chut Kate...Deux minutes j'ai pas envie que tout LA me voit dans cet état...

J'eus un petit rire moqueur mais son envie enflammait également mon corps heureusement que chez l'agence féminine, l'envie ne se voyait pas.

Je me dis alors que la journée allait être longue...Très Très Longue avant de pouvoir rejoindre l'hôtel...

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ^^ J'espère que els retrouvailles vous ont plus et sont a la hauteur de vos attentes ! En tout cas Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait, et a Vendredi Prochain !**


	8. Hot Blooded

**Merci pour tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me commentent ^^ je voulais juste vous dire que je suis e vacances et que je n'aurais pas internet pendant près de deux semaines ^^'' Oui je sais cest dur, mais je vais vous laisser un beau et long chapitre M ^^ Je suis gentille hein ?:D **

**Merci à IFON91, Castle38, adrian009, Audrey 1986, castlebeckett siempre, PaulineCK et fantomette pour vos commentaires fidèles ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le déjeuner que nous partageâmes ce midi fut parfait. Nous parlions de tout et de rien il me faisait rire avec ses blagues qu'il aimait tant et que j'aimais tant. Je lui parlai de ce qui c'était passé pendant son absence...Mais je ne lui parlai pas du bébé. Je n'arrivai pas à lui dire, j'allais devoir trouver le bon moment. Entre baisers et mots doux, j'avais juste envie de profiter de nos retrouvailles. Nous passâmes l'après midi à donner des autographes aux fans qui restaient. Quand le dernier parti avec son livre dédicacé, il était 20h, soit 23h à mon horloge corporelle. Nous prîmes un taxi pour rentrer et il prit la clé de la suite à la réception. Dans l'ascenseur, il me regardai alors tout en gardant les yeux sur le nombre d'étages je lui dis moqueuse.

-Tu vas encore me sauter dessus comme à la librairie ?

-Oh voyons Katherine Beckett ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

Je ris et le regardai avec envie. Je me mordis la lèvre et le regardai déglutir.

-Par contre si tu continue à m'allumer comme ça je te jure qu'on arrivera pas à la chambre !

Je ris et à ce moment les portes s'ouvrirent. À cet étage il n'y avait que deux portes, probablement à cause de la taille des suites. Je savais que Castle aimait avoir de la place mais quand même !

-C'est pas moi qui ait demandé la plus grande suite c'est Gina.

Et voilà. Je retrouvais l'homme qui pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Je découvris un petit couloir illuminé qui arrivait jusqu'à un beau salon avec un canapé et une télé. Des baies vitrées montraient la belle vue sur la plage. Il y avait plusieurs portes et l'une était entrouverte et montrait le lit double de la chambre. Des images me vinrent en tête et Castle me demanda alors.

-Je te fais visiter ?

La porte de la chambre rencontra le mur violemment tandis que je reculais dans la chambre, Rick me suçotant les lèvres avec fougue. Mes mains saccageaient ses cheveux courts alors que je le forçais à maintenir le contact entre nos bouches. Ses mains à lui semblaient partout sur moi, dans les moindres recoins de ma peau. Je gémis quand mes mollets butèrent contre le lit et quand je tombai dessus, emportant Rick dans ma chute.

-Ça s'appelle une visite éclair...

-Je visiterai le reste de la suite plus tard !

Il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau en se collant à moi. Sentir son corps bouillant sur moi, m'emprisonnant, me fit trembler de plaisir. Il remonta pour qu'on s'allonge sur la diagonale du lit. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche, l'abandonnant pour la tromper avec mon cou, qu'il s'appliquait à combler de marques d'affections. Sa bouche était si chaude que j'en perdais la tête, éperdue dans un monde de passion et d'ardeur. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent ma peau et l'aspirèrent me faisant gémir d'une voix rauque. J'étais complètement en manque de lui, je ne pouvais plus le nier...Rick sembla le comprendre car il sourit contre mon cou et ralentit le rythme de ses baisers. Je grognai, je savais déjà qu'il allait me faire languir...

-Rick...

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase car il passa ses mains, grandes et chaudes, sur la chute de mes reins, sous mon tee shirt. Je gémis sans me retenir, sachant qu'il adorait m'entendre émettre tous ces sons dut au plaisir. Pendant qu'il caressait mon dos, je m'emparais du haut de sa chemise et l'enlevai vite les boutons de cette dernière. Le tissu glissa de ses bras alors qu'il se redressait pour l'envoyer par terre. Il replongea sur moi alors que mes mains redécouvraient son torse qui m'avait tant manqué.

Son dos était à la merci de mes ongles que j'enfonçai dans sa chair quand il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Il gémit et passa ses mains sur mes hanches pour retirer mon tee shirt. Il atterrit quelques part dans la chambre mais je ne cherchai pas à savoir ou, je m'en foutais, seul m'importer le regard brillant et les pupilles dilatées de mon fiancé devant ma poitrine retenue par la dentelle fine d'un soutient gorge noir.

Il grogna et plongea la tête sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche cherchait mon téton droit sous le sous vêtements, jouant de sa main gauche sur l'autre sein. Ses deux mains se regroupèrent dans mon dos pour défaire l'attache de mon soutient gorge et il l'envoya loin, contre le mur. Il m'embrassa à nouveau pendant que ses mains entouraient mes seins déjà durcis par mon désir pour lui. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou et il flatta ma clavicule de sa langue avant de descendre sur ma poitrine mise à nue. Je me cambrai contre lui en gémissant fortement quand le bout de sa langue percuta mon téton, m'envoyant des vibrations exquises dans tout mon corps. Son envie caressa mon bas ventre et je me frottai sensuellement contre la bosse sur son jean. Il grogna et étouffa un cri en mordillant mon téton pointé d'envie. Je criai en me cambrant une nouvelle fois, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, le sentir en moi et de suite !

Mais mon fiancé semblait vouloir que nos retrouvailles durent...Je sentis ses lèvres descendre plus au sud, jusqu'à mon ventre qu'il parcourut de baisers. Je souris en me souvenant qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui grandissait dedans. Un petit nous. Un mini Castle...Il me sortit de mes pensées en défaisant doucement mon jean, faisant monter la chaleur. Ses mains caressèrent mes fesses entre mon pantalon et ma culotte assortie à mon sous vêtement. Il fit le glisser le long de mes jambes et quand le bas fut à terre, il déposa sur ma chevilles ses lèvres douces. Il remonta sensuellement, léchant et embrassant mes jambes, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il évita soigneusement mon intimité encore cachée par ma petite culotte quand il eut parcouru mes jambes et me vola un baiser.

Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres et quand il amorça un mouvement pour redescendre, j'utilisai mes jambes et ma force pour le faire basculer sous moi. Il gémit de désir et de frustration alors que mes dents flattaient son cou.

Je frottai mon bassin contre le sien, avide de contact, mais il avait encore son jean, qui ne faisait que me frustrer. Je défis son bouton et sa fermeture éclair pour le faire glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il l'enleva de lui même et aussitôt, je plaquais mon entre jambe au sien. Il eut un cri rauque qui me fis gémir sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je le regardai, il était si beau, les yeux presque bleu nuit, les joues et les lèvres rougis et ses cheveux ébouriffés...Je plongeai sur sa bouche prenant son visage entre mes mains tremblantes d'envie.

Notre baiser était demandant, torride, sa langue s'engouffra dans ma bouche, caressant tout ce qu'elle trouvait à sa portée. Je poussai une multitude de gémissements qui se perdirent dans la cavité buccale de Rick. À cet instant, il glissa rapidement une main entre nos deux corps et avant que je n'ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans mon sous vêtement. Je criai en me cambrant contre lui. Il joua un moment avec ses (si bons) doigts contre mon humidité grandissante, et sans préavis, il me fit basculer sous lui, sa main toujours entre mes jambes.

-Rick...God Rick...

Il enleva vivement ma culotte et joignit sa langue à sa main. Je criai, rejetant ma tête en arrière, mes cheveux collant mon front trempés par la sueur. Sa langue frappa mon intérieur en plusieurs petits coups rapides, chacun m'arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés. Il souleva ma jambe avec laquelle j'entourai son cou pour le rapprocher de moi, tandis que mes mains maltraitaient ses cheveux. Je sentis sa nuque humide dans le creux de mon genou, mais ma pensée se perdit dans un râle quand il entra un doigt en moi. J'avançai mon bassin vers lui pour lui montrer combien j'avais envie qu'il aile plus loin. Son pouce trouva mon clitoris et le frotta de manière a me faire perdre mes moyens. L'orgasme me ravagea par surprise et je tombai en sueur sur les draps, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, cherchant vainement mon air. Je sentis les lèvres de Castle embrasser tendrement les miennes, et son front se colla au mien. J'ouvris les yeux, encore endolorie par l'intensité de ma jouissance, et rencontra son regard aimant, et son sourire heureux. Je lui caressai sa joue du revers de mes doigts et l'embrassai.

La baiser prit une tournure violente, ce qui avait commencer doux était devenu passionné mes dents mordait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et, désireuse de plus, je pris les bords de son boxer, dernier rempart avant sa nudité. Son envie libérée de toute barrière, son membre caressa l'entrée de ma féminité et un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

-Oh Kate...Tu vas me tuer...

-Je vais te tuer si ne viens pas de suite !

-Serait on en manque Détective ?

-Au moins autant que toi _WriterBoy_ !

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié puis un sourire carnassier envahit son visage. Il me prit les poignets et les bloqua au dessus de ma tête. Je n'eus, pas le temps de bouger qui donna un coup de reins, le haut de son membre frôlant l'entrée de mon intimité sans y entrer complètement.

-Est ce qu'un WriterBoy pourrait faire ça ?

Je gémis en sentant si virilité contre moi, prête a entrer...Néanmoins, ses piques que nous nous lancions ne faisaient que nous exciter davantage.

-Un...Grand WriterBoy oui mais AAAAAh !

Il fit un nouveau coup de reins, a l'orée de mon sexe, me laissant pantelante. Il était fort, dur, j'aimais ça, la rudesse dans ses gestes montraient combien il avait envie de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus j'avais besoin de le sentir au creux de moi, j'avais besoin de lui en moi ! Aussi, j'abdiquai.

-D'accord ! D'accord t'as gagné tu es un homme mon homme Viens !

-Viens qui ?

-Putain Rick tu fais chier !

Sans un mot, il se releva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux, souleva mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Je gémis et nouais mes pieds derrière sa tête, les genoux calés sur ses épaules et nos regards connectés, il entra en moi. Je laissai échapper un cri de plaisir, même si je ne voulais que ça, cette connexion m'avait prise par surprise. Je dus m'accrocher aux draps pour rester sur Terre, avoir un repère pour ne pas partir trop vite. Il commença à bouger en moi, ses mains posées sur mes flancs. Nos regards ne se quittaient plus je suffoquai, je retrouvai le plaisir après un mois de non contact. C'était intense peut être trop intense pour être réel...Rick sembla capter ma pensée car s'avança un peu vers moi, prodiguant une douce friction entre nos corps qui me fit gémir.

-Je suis là, je te laisserai plus...

Il accéléra un peu la cadence, rentrant de plus en plus loin en moi, et je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas mourir sous ses coups de reins. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, mes cordes vocales me brulaient, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Rick était mis a rude épreuve, je voyais dans ses yeux toute la passion qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Mais malgré tout il me manquait quelque chose. Il était trop loin je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser a ma guise, le toucher le gouter...Alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus forts, entre deux cris, je lui dis d'une voix rauque.

-Viens Rick...Je te veux contre moi

Il grogna et hocha la tête, il se retira de moi. Je gémis mais il se replaça entre mes jambes en s'allongeant sur moi. Nos bouches se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent et nous poussâmes à l'unisson un gémissement de contentement. J'ondulai du bassin pour qu'il revienne en moi. Cette fois, il n'attendit pas et me pénétra une seconde fois. Je me cambrai et criai contre sa bouche rougie. Il attrapa ma cuisse gauche et me fit signe de l'enrouler autour de lui. Je gémis et entoura son dos de mes bras fébriles. Il recommença ses coups de bassin, amenant de suite un rythme plus soutenu. Je gémis encore et encore, alors qu'il goûtait mon cou trempé de sueur. Je me sentis partir, le plaisir allait me submerger, mais je résistai, souhaitant qu'il parte avec moi. Mais il me murmura une phrase qui me fit perdre la bataille.

-Je t'aime tellement KB tellement...

La vague de l'orgasme m'emporta alors que je mordais son épaule pour étouffer mes cris de jouissance. Un dernier coup de reins et il s'écroula dans un râle sur moi. Son corps m'écrasa et j'embrassai son oreille, tandis que je laissai avec bonheur l'endorphine faire son effet.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant que Castle ne se retire de moi en roulant sur le côté. Je posai la tête sur son torse et écoutai les battements de son cœur et sa respiration difficile.

Il me regarda dans le creux de son épaule un sourire de béatitude sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Je regardai son visage et se redressa pour lui effleurer les lèvres d'un doux ''Moi aussi''

Nos lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre baiser qui s'approfondit sans qu'on ne puisse le contrôler. Animée par une nouvelle vague de chaleur, je passai mes mains dans son cou et montai sur lui. Il gémit contre ma bouche et ses mains se posèrent sur la chute de mes reins. La douce caresse de ses doigts sur cette partie érogène chez moi m'envoya une vibration dans la colonne vertébrale. Le baiser s'approfondit et se déchaîna, tout comme nos corps, qui se retrouvèrent une seconde fois.

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Allez laissez moi pleins de petits commentaires pour les vacances s'il vous plaît ! J'essayerais de trouver un coin de réseau pour poster si je vois que vous en redemander ^^**


	9. Une annonce inattendue

**_HELLO HELLO!  
><em>_Ici Sarah d'Emeraude au rapport !  
><em>**_Non ne partez pas en courant, je vous explique ^^ _  
><em>Ma chère Solealuna que j'aime énormément m'a confié la lourde tâche de poster son chapitre aujourd'hui étant donné qu'elle est au village... et qu'elle n'a pas internet! Donc je m'exécute avec honneur pour poster son chef d'oeuvre ^^ <em>

_Donc voici son chapitre, qui est sublime comme d'habitude, vous allez adorer!_  
><em>Inondez la de reviews, elle le vaut bien la petit poule! =)<em>  
><em>Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (je compte sur vous pour les reviews, hein!)<em>

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, je laissai un moment mes yeux fermés, pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Un fin rayon de soleil me réchauffa le bout du nez et éclaira mes yeux encore cachés par mes paupières closes. Une masse chaude était collée à moi et me donnait un sentiment de réconfort. Je souris un petit moment et laissa aller ma tête contre l'oreiller. J'ouvris un peu les yeux et laissa mon regard se perdre dans la chambre. Je me retournai et vit mon fiancé endormi dans mon dos. Je me retournai doucement, pour voir son visage prêt du mien. Je souris en voyant son visage paisible et sa poitrine qui se soulevait a un rythme régulier. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres, sans avoir peur de le réveiller, sachant maintenant que rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de son sommeil. Je restai un moment à le regarder, redessinant les contours de son beau visage, pour tomber sur son cou et le haut de ses épaules marqués par nos retrouvailles enflammées.<p>

Je finis par me lever doucement du lit et attrapai sa chemise tombée sur le sol. Je l'enfilai ainsi qu'une de mes culotte de rechange. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce principale. Sur le canapé je trouvai plusieurs de ses livres posés sur une petite table basse. J'en pris un au hasard et tombai sur Memories Heat. Je me rappelai avec un sourire la journée où nous avions dédicacer tous ses romans pour ses fans. Une idée me fit sourire et je me saisis d'un stylo et commençai à écrire sur la première page blanche. Alors que je mettais le point final, j'entendis la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Je fermai le livre et me tournai vers lui pour lui sourire de toutes mes dents. Il me sourit, ne portant sur lui qu'un bas de pyjama. Il s'avança vers moi et s'agenouilla par terre et m'embrassa tendrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je répondis amoureusement à son baiser, me régalant de sentir sa bouche si parfaite me caresser avec amour.

-Bon matin ma KB...

-Bon matin mon RC.

Il rit et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en me contemplant. Même si en un an, j'avais pris l'habitude, son regard me faisait toujours le même effet. Il resta un genou en sol, et caressa mes genoux un moment.

-Quelle nuit n'est ce pas ?

-Ne te vante pas trop Writerman...

-Ah tu admet que j'ai été un homme cette nuit !

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. J'adorai quand nous nous chamaillions ainsi. Je pris son menton entre mes mains et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Tu étais un Dieu ça te va ?

-Mmmh... Oui !

Je ris et m'apprêtai à me lever mais il me retint et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-Kate...j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose s'il te plaît...

Oula... Son air était très sérieux, et vous savez autant que moi que ça n'arrive pas souvent... Je me remis en place et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Voilà je... Cette nuit...était vraiment fantastique...Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs...

-Accouche.

-Et je... Je comprendrai si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir...mais je voulais t'en parler...Voilà...Je voudrais qu'on ait un bébé.

Mon air se coupa dans ma gorge et mon cœur redoubla d'effort pour fournir mon corps en oxygène.

-Mon Dieu...

-Oui je sais, je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne te sens pas prête et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais je voulais te le dire et...voir si c'était envisageable...

Des larmes commencèrent a prendre toute la place devant mes rétines me bouchant complètement la vue. Ma gorge se serra et dans un sanglot, une larme coula sur ma joue. Cela me permit de voir le visage inquiet de mon fiancé, qui pensait sûrement que je ne voulais pas ce qu'il me demandait..

-Je suis désolé, on..Oublie c'est pas grave je t'ai toi et..et Alexis je n'ai pas besoin de plus ok ?

Je secouai la tête et d'une main tremblante, j'attrapai le roman de mon auteur préféré et le lui tendit. Il me fronça les sourcils et je lui mis sous le nez pour qu'il se décide à l'ouvrir. Il l'attrapa et ouvrit pour chercher ce que je voulais lui montrer. Mon cœur commençait presque a me faire mal à la poitrine tant il battait fort et rapidement. Ma gorge se serra et quand j'essuyai mes larmes il avait trouvé la page. De mon écriture la plus belle, j'avais marqué en diagonale sur le milieu de la feuille blanche: _Félicitation au futur Papa_.

-Félicitation au...

Il releva vivement les yeux vers moi et je souris comme une idiote en voyant ses yeux briller de milles éclats incandescents.

-Tu...

-Oui. Je suis enceinte Rick... On va l'avoir ce bébé !

Je souris un peu plus en voyant son air perdu. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ma note, et releva les yeux vers mon visage, et recommença une nouvelle fois ce manège. Je ris et lui dis d'un ton de reproche.

-Rick je sais que tu es long à comprendre mais quand même !

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois avant de bredouiller.

-On...on va avoir un...bébé ?

-Oui Rick...On va avoir un bébé.

Je souris et je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre, il m'avait sauté dessus et m'embrassait maintenant avec fougue et ardeur. Il se colla à moi et intensifia si fort le baiser qu'il me fit basculer sur le divan, alors qu'il me suivait dans ma chute. Mes bras se nichèrent dans son cou et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à sa langue qui me fouilla intégralement dans un élan de passion. Il se recula vivement et me regarda de bas en haut un sourire éclatant et des yeux, à mon grand bonheur, pétillants de joie. Il rit et m'embrassa encore une fois sans enlever son sourire.

-Oh Mon Dieu ma Kate...je...tu...un bébé...

Je vis alors ses yeux bleus s'emplir de larmes et ma gorge se serra alors que je passai mes mains sur son beau visage.

-Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît...

-Je suis tellement heureux...Si tu savais..

-Je sais...

-Mais...tu..comment c'est possible ?

-Tu as besoin de cours Rick ?

-N..non mais je veux dire..tu prends la pilule non ?

-Si...mais..pendant notre dernière nuit...avant ton départ...Je n'y ai pas pensé. Et la seule fois a été la bonne...

-Et tu...tu es heureuse ?

Je le regardai avec le sourire et lui tapa l'épaule.

-Non bien sur que non tu vois bien que je fais la tête !

Il plongea sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avidement ce qui me prit mon souffle. Mes mains ravageaient ses cheveux alors que ses mains à lui commençait à s'aventurer sous sa chemise que je portais, taquinant parfois ma culotte noire. Je gémis et alors que je prenais le contrôle de l'étreinte en mettant peu à peu sur lui, son téléphone sonna. Ne l'écoutant pas je descendis mes lèvres dans son cou que je gavais sensuellement de baisers et de légères morsures érotiques.

-Gi..Gina...

Je relevai mon visage pour le regarder, le regard noir.

-Écoute moi tu dis encore une fois le nom de ton ex quand je t'embrasse je te jure que ce bébé sera ton dernier parce que tu pourra plus te servir de ton engin !

-N..non je veux dire c'est elle qui m'appelle...

Je replongeai mes lèvres dans son cou pour flatter sa pomme d'Adam du bout de langue, alors que je voyais du coin de l'œil sa main tenter d'attraper son portable. Il le mit à son oreille et dit le souffle court.

-Castle...

J'entendis aussitôt son ex femme crier au téléphone un grand et fort

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS !

Je ris contre sa peau et dévia mes lèvres qui trouvèrent son lobe d'oreille libre très appétissant. Je m'en saisit, le faisant gémir.

-Je...Gina je...je peux paaaaas venir maintenant...

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, trop occupée à suçoter son lobe d'oreille le faisant se tordre dans tout les sens sous moi.

-Je..je suis occupé...je viendrai...plus tard...Dans une heure... ou deux...

-Deux ou trois.

J'avais susurré cette information à son oreille pendant que mes mains caressaient les muscles de son torse nu.

-Deux ou troiiiis ! Deux ou trois heures !

Mes lèvres descendirent rejoindre mes mains sur son ventre et je m'amusai avec tandis qu'une main enlevait son bouton. Je le sentis grogner et il se cambra sans vraiment le vouloir quand je mis à califourchon sur lui, nos intimité seulement séparées par nos vêtement.

-Écoute je...je te rappelle !

J'entendis vaguement un : ''Richard Castle si tu raccroche je !'' avant que la communication soit coupée et que mon fiancé nous fasse tomber du canapé pour arriver au sol, prenant le dessus.

-Petite allumeuse...

-Oh oui !

Je redressai la tête pour kidnapper ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Mes dents mordirent sa bouche avec passion et il gémit en se plaçant de tout son corps sur moi. Que j'aimais le sentir ainsi, m'enveloppant d'un sensation de sécurité.

Ses lèvres tracèrent de longues tracées brûlantes sur mon cou et le début de ma poitrine. Je me cambrai en gémissant fortement, complètement addictive de son contact. Il m'enleva un à un les boutons de la chemise et s'empressa de prendre mes seins dans ses grandes mains chaudes. Le bout de sa langue ravagea mes deux monts m'envoyant des ondes de plaisir jusqu'aux orteils. Il s'empara de ma bouche alors que ses mains redécouvraient mes courbes. Le baiser qu'il m'offrait était doux et tendre, contrastant avec l'urgence de nos mouvements. L'étreinte se calma et s'éternisa, nous échangions baisers et caresses serrés l'un contre l'autre, à partager la même chaleur. J'entourai ses épaules de mes bras, le tenant contre moi et approfondissant notre baiser. Ses mains descendirent et après m'avoir dénudée de sa chemise, il se fraya un chemin sous la dentelle de mon dernier sous vêtement. Je poussai un long gémissement continu alors que ma culotte descendait le long de mes jambes. Il gémit contre ma bouche et caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à mon intimité. Mes mains descendirent dans son dos et passèrent sur le devant pour enlever son bas de pyjama. J'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

Nous étions nus sur le sol et après avoir mordu sa bouche, je le fis basculer sous moi, mettant mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps. Ma bouche s'empressa de combler les muscles de son torse. Il gémit et je souris en m'approchant de sa virilité, dressée fièrement de désir devant moi. Mais alors que j'allais y poser ma bouche, mon fiancé m'arrêta.

-Non !

-Rick enfin sois pas ridicule je t'ai déjà...

-Oui mais notre enfant mange la même chose que toi !

Je le regardai pour voir s'il était sérieux. Et là, ce fut plus fort que moi, j'explosai de rire. Mon éclat de rire se répercuta sur les murs de la suite alors que je mettais mes mains sur mes côtes douloureuses. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais. La situation était tellement comique, ajouté au fait que nous étions nus comme des vers sur le plancher du salon. Mon attitude sembla vexer Rick mais je dus d'abord calmer ma crise de rire pour lui parler. Il croisa les bras et se peignit une grimace de bouderie sur le visage. Visage que je m'empressais d'embrasser.

-Oh allez boude pas mais avoue que c'est drôle !

Je finis ma phrase et il en profita pour reprendre le dessus sur moi. Il m'attrapa les bras pour les plaquer au dessus de ma tête alors que je poussai un gémissement d'envie et de surprise mêlées. Il goûta mon cou de sa langue et de ses dents, je me tortillais sous lui, emplie d'un désir ravageur...

-On ne se moque pas de Richard Castle Détective Beckett...

Sa voix suave et chaude se répercutant sur ma poitrine me fit gémir et je cambrais, frottant nos bassins. Il mordilla mon téton sous le contact. Je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais en moi, maintenant, c'était tellement bon ! J'essayais de le lui faire comprendre, mais il ralentissait encore plus ses caresses sur mon corps en fusion.

-Rick je t'en prie pas de préliminaires, je te veux maintenant...

-Un peu de patience ma douce KB...

Je n'avais aucune patience en cet instant, alors je m'empressai de le faire basculer sous moi, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Sur son bas ventre je sentais son excitation contre mes fesses et un long gémissement m'échappa. Sentir cette partie de lui contre ma peau nue décuplait mon désir au point que je frottai mon fessier sur son sexe dur le faisant gémir autant que moi. Ses grandes mains caressaient mes fesses et mes flancs et envieuse je soulevai mon bassin pour le redescendre, le faisant entrer en moi. La sensation était si délicieuse que je dus me tenir à lui, griffant ses pectoraux et laissant de longues traces rouges. Il gémit mais je ne pouvais déterminé si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. Complètement en manque, je commençais à onduler du bassin sur lui , me perdant dans les sensations.

-Détective...Serait ce vos hormones...ou le manque de mon corps qui vous mette dans cet état ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me penchai vers lui pour lui mordillai les lèvres.

-Choisis. Je suis enceinte d'un mois. Et je suis en manque depuis un mois...

-On va dire que c'est le manque. On aura tout le temps d'accuser les hormones.

Il ponctua la fin de la phrase en m'embrassant fougueusement. Je recommençai à bouger, de plus en plus vite, augmentant la friction entre nos corps, et faisant monter la chaleur de la pièce. Nos langues se mêlaient, nos bouches se confondaient et se combattaient.

L'orgasme arriva vite. Trop vite même. Je fus si surprise par le torrent de plaisir que je cambrais violemment contre lui, je l'entendis grogner et je sus qu'il venait de jouir aussi.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi avant qu'il ne me parle tendrement au creux de l'oreille.

-On a encore le temps pour une douche ?

Je ris et me levai rapidement, mon envie déjà revenue. Nous nous relevâmes tous les deux et en lui prenant la main je le laissai me conduire sous la douche, le rideau se fermant derrière nous.

* * *

><p><em>Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu<em>  
><em>je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai chaud! ^^<em>  
><em>Allez elle mérite des tonnes et des tonnes de reviews, un petit clic et vous ferez son bonheur! quand elle rentrera de vacances sa boîte mail sera inondée... <em>

_Allez, gros bisous a tous, je file sous la douche froide! ;)_

_XOXO _


	10. Gone too soon

Me revoilà:D vous etes contents de me revoir ? ***vent qui souffle* okkkkkk ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...Je vais etre legerement sadique sur les bords il est très court mais très important...**

**Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude qui a posté le dernier chapitre pour moi, jt'adore ma jumelle !**

**Merci à Sarah, Castle38, castlebeckett siempre, Audrey 1986, Boo195, paulineCK, IFON91, angela et adrian009 !**

Quand je rouvris les yeux dans la mâtiné, la première chose que je fis c'est rire. J'étais seule, étendue sur le canapé de la suite, et entièrement nue. Oh je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est pas très drôle. Mais les trois dernières fois que j'avais ouvert les yeux après m'être assoupie, Rick était prêt de moi, prêt à partir...Et moi je m'empressais de le reconduire vers moi pour une nouvelle session. La dernière fois il m'avait prévenu.

-Je ne serais pas là, je vais repartir avant de me faire manger par la tigresse que tu es !

J'étais une tigresse. Une tigresse en manque et enceinte ! C'est pas ma faute non ? Bon ok. Un peu. Mais il était plus que consentant.

Je m'étirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux pour remettre en place mes idées. Cela faisait trois jours que je l'avais rejoins à Los Angeles, pour lui apprendre ma grossesse. Et cela faisait trois jours que je le mettais en retard à ses séances de dédicaces. Je me levai nonchalamment et enfilai une robe de chambre longue pour aller dans la pièce principale de la suite. Là bas je me servis du téléphone pour demander à la réception de me monter le petit déjeuner. Je me tournai vers la baie vitrée donnant sur une vaste terrasse. Je sortis et m'accoudai à la bordure en marbre, regardant d'un air rêveur Los Angeles déjà bien éveillée.

-Quelle vue n'est ce pas ?

Je me retournai vivement vers ma droite, d'où provenait cette phrase et découvris un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux grisonnant. La carrure hautaine et la mâchoire carrée, il avait un air dur. Une cicatrice recouvrait sa joue gauche.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Raphael Godman. J'ai eut du mal à vous trouvez, heureusement que votre fille m'a dit ou vous vous trouviez.

-Maintenant que vous m'avez trouvé qu'attendez vous de moi ? Avez vous besoin que je passe un message à votre famille ? Avez vous besoin de savoir comment êtes vous mort ?

-Non cela n'est pas nécessaire...

Il me fixa un moment, je me sentis frissonner violemment. Mais mon sang se glaça quand il murmura avec un sourire attendri.

-Vous êtes son portrait craché.

Il parlait de ma mère...ça veut dire qu'il l'avait connu de son vivant. Et comme à chaque fois où l'on me parlait de ma mère, mes sourcils se froncèrent et une petite ride se fit sentir sur mon front.

-Comment connaissez vous ma mère ?

-Johanna et moi sommes de très bon amis, depuis le lycée nous nous connaissons. Nous nous étions perdu de vue il y a au moins 40 ans. Et nous avons renoué contact quelques temps après votre 10eme anniversaire. Vous avez beaucoup changé d'ailleurs.

-Si vous m'avez vu enfant évidemment que j'ai changé.

-Félicitations à ce propos.

-Merci beaucoup. Maintenant dites moi. Qu'est ce que vous savez sur ma mère ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais si je commence je vais être interrompu par le service d'étage et j'ai horreur de ça.

J'allais répliquer en ouvrant la bouche mais on frappa à la porte. Résignée je me dirigeai vers la porte alors que le fantôme était déjà arrivé. J'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer le garçon d'étage. Il me présenta mon petit déjeuner et il parti dans la chambre pour faire le lit. Godman regardai le plateau en riant.

-Du chocolat viennois arôme café...Comme votre mère.

-Racontez moi tout. Savez vous quelque chose sur sa mort ?

Il garda le silence et me fixa. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Est ce que votre mort a un rapport avec son meurtre ?

Il sourit tristement avant de me regarder d'un regard perçant. D'un coup, je fus projetée dans une vision. J'en avais souvent eut l'occasion depuis la découverte de mon don mais ça restait toujours aussi bizarre !

En une demi seconde, je passai de la ville de Los Angeles à celle de New York. Je me tournai sur moi même pour apercevoir un détail qui me permettrait de savoir où je me situai exactement et dans quel temps. Je vis un restaurant qui m'indiqua que j'étais dans le quartier de Brooklyn. Les grands panneaux publicitaires indiquaient tous la même date, 15 juillet. Si c'était celui de cette année, c'était il y a 4 jours. J'entendis alors une discussion. Godman discutait avec une dame vêtue d'un manteau noir cintré, elle portait un foulard bleu ciel sur la tête et de grosses lunettes prenaient toute la place sur son visage.

-Quelle est cette grande nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer ?

-Je vais être grand mère.

Cette voix...je la connaissais...

-Félicitation ! C'est pour quand ?

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle en est a son premier mois. Elle est partie pour l'aéroport y a quelques minutes.

-Tu devrais être plus prudente Johanna ils vont finir par te retrouver si tu sors de plus en plus comme ça.

Johanna...Oh mon Dieu ce serait...Maman... Un coup de feu me fit alors sursauter et je vis Godman tomber au sol accompagné du cri de Johanna...Elle retira ses lunettes et je vis ses yeux verts, identiques aux miens. Elle se jeta sur lui les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approchai en courant, mais ils ne me voyaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Raphael mon Dieu ne meurs pas...

-Johanna sauve toi...ils t'ont retrouvé... va t en.

-Non je te laisse pas.

-C'est trop tard Jo' ! Regarde...dans ma poche... il y a les clés..de ma maison...à Los Angeles. Prends les et prend le premier avion.

-Mais...et toi...

-C'est trop tard pour moi...Va t en Johanna pense a ta fille...pense à Kate et à ton... petit enfant...

Maman l'embrassa sur le front, prit les clés et courut à grandes enjambées. Deux autres coups de feu retentirent, mais elle disparut dans une ruelle. Je lui courut après en criant, les larmes souillant mon visage.

-Maman !

-Mademoiselle Beckett ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Je me réveillai, debout au milieu de la suite. Le garçon d'étage me regardait apeuré. J'eus une baisse de tension et mes jambes fléchirent sous mon poids. Il réussit à me rattraper et à me déposer sur le canapé.

-Mademoiselle Beckett vous allez bien ?

-Oui...oui ça va...

-Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau. Voulez vous que j'appelle Mr Castle ?

-Non...Je...je vais bien je l'appelerai moi.

-Je vais vous chercher de l'eau.

Il sortit de la chambre et Raphael apparut devant mes yeux.

-Vous avez votre réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire...

-Johanna Beckett est vivante. Et je suis mort en la sauvant. Il y a 4 jours.

Il disparut de la chambre dans un souffle, et je restai pétrifiée. J'éclatai en sanglots, les mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête...

Johanna Beckett est vivante. Ma mère...était vivante...

**Laissez des cooooooooooooooom's ^^**

**A la semaine prochain je compte sur vous ^^**

**Vous aime tous !**


	11. Maman

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes ^^ Comment va ? Je poste alors j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire:D**

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre, pauline CK, Boo195, Audrey1986, adrian009, Madoka ayu, angela.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

Chacun de mes muscles était mou comme du chewing gum, je me sentais comme sur un nuage, sur du coton, l'esprit embrumé par de pensées embrouillées. J'entendis des personnes autour de moi, leur voix résonnant et s'estompant peu a peu. J'entendis un bip régulier, et un autre bruit un peu plus retenu. J'ouvris les yeux éblouie par une lumière vive. Aussitôt je sentis une main se serrer contre la mienne, je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Je trouvai alors devant moi les yeux inquiets de mon fiancé et son sourire heureux de voir que je me réveillais.

-Rick où est ce que je suis ?

-À l'hôpital. L'hôtel m'a appelé en disant que tu t'étais évanouie..Donc je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai put et on t'a conduite ici.

-Quelle heure est il ?

-Bientôt 13h. Tu as dormi beaucoup...

-Comment va le bébé ?

-Tout va bien. J'ai eut peur aussi mais il se porte comme un charme. Regarde.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers la direction que pointait son doigt. Je vis alors un écran noir ou j'entendis un rythme régulier. Je vis alors une masse ressemblant a un asticot. Je compris alors qu'il s'agissait de notre enfant...j'étais complètement fascinée et je mis un temps à comprendre que mon fiancé me parlait.

-Kate ?

Je me retournai vers Castle, qui me regardait, il me dévorait du regard, rongé par une inquiétude qui me retournai le ventre. Nos yeux se firent la conversation silencieuse, comme nous l'avions si souvent fait. Nos mains se serraient l'une l'autre, et une boule me serra la gorge.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre. Nous nous tournâmes ensemble pour la foudroyer du regard. Elle resta un instant sans bouger avant de repartir sans un mot. Rick se retourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Kate...Tu n'es pas le genre de femme à t'évanouir...

-Rick...

Les larmes envahissaient progressivement mes yeux alors que ma vision se déroulait a nouveau devant mes yeux. Et cette phrase...cette unique phrase qui avait détruit tout ce que j'avais construit en douze ans. Un sanglot secoua mon corps et des larmes tombèrent sur mes joues.

-Kate tu m'inquiètes...qu'est ce qui se passe...

-Ma...ma mère Cast'...elle...

-Elle quoi ?

-Elle...elle est vivante...Maman est vivante...

Et la, un cri sanglotant me sortit de la gorge sans avoir aucun contrôle...je pleurai maintenant a chaudes larmes. Castle ne mit pas longtemps a réagir en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne le ressentis même pas. Tout mon être était dirigé vers tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec ma mère. Le soir ou je l'ai vue...dans cette ruelle cette horrible ruelle froide et lugubre...ou ma vie avait été détruite...Comment peut elle être vivante alors que je l'ai vu morte sur le sol de cette rue !

-ça va aller Kate...explique moi ce qui se passe...

Je lui racontai tout. L'apparition du fantôme, la vision, le visage de ma mère, ses larmes...sa fuite.

À la fin de mon explication, nous restâmes un moment silencieux, avant que Castle ne relève la tête.

-Katie...Tu as bien dit qu'il lui avait donné les clés de sa maison...a LA ?

Je me redressai vivement sur mon lit et le regardai dans les yeux.

-Tu veux dire...que maman pourrait être ici ?

Il hocha la tête et mon cœur s'emballa un peu plus, alors que j'avais un peu plus de mal a respirer. Je vis alors Raphael apparaître dans un coin de la chambre.

-Ou est ma mère ?

Castle sursauta et suivit mon regard. Ne voyant rien il comprit que je parlais a un fantôme.

-Si je vous le dis, les mauvais souvenirs vont remonter. Et vous allez être en danger.

-Je suis déjà en danger ! J'ai faillit me faire tuer, et plusieurs fois même ! Alors maintenant je veux des réponses !

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Ma maison est prêt de l'hôtel California King bed. Vous la reconnaîtrez, elle est blanche avec son toit bleu.

Il partit de la pièce en s'envolant, et je laissai ma tête retomber sur l'épaule de Castle. Je dégageai les couvertures et me levai.

-Kate qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rick...je dois aller trouver ma mère...

-Kate tu es sure que c'est bien prudent ?

-Castle ! Ma mère est vivante ! Je veux des réponses ! ça fait 12 ans que j'espère que tout cette histoire n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Alors je dois aller à cette adresse.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non. C'est mon histoire pas la tienne !

-Kate ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Je vis sa voix devenir plus rude, et je sentis que je l'avait blessé.

-Si ça marche comme ça ! C'est mon affaire, c'est ma mère c'est ma vie !

-Et tu as décidé de l'unir à la mienne au moment où tu m'as dit oui !

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'imposer tes choix Castle !

-Dois je te rappeler que maintenant tes choix ne font pas que te mettre en danger mais aussi à notre bébé ? Tu portes notre enfant en toi Kate ! Tu ne peux plus prendre de risques comme avant. Alors laisse moi t'accompagner. C'est trop lourd a porter pour toi seule.

Je le regardai puis regardait l'écran ou l'image était stoppée à cause de mon lever. Notre bébé...Il avait raison. J'avais besoin de lui encore plus maintenant. Alors résignée, je hochai la tête. Castle m'aida à m'habiller, et nous quittâmes l'hôpital. Dans le taxi, nous étions silencieux, aucun bruit ne nous entourait. Je le regardai en me mordillant la lèvre. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le goût du sang dans ma bouche que je me décidai à arrêter.

-Je suis désolée...

Il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir dit que tu ne savais rien de ma vie...

-Je ne t'en veux pas Kate. Mais si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, fais attention a notre bébé et a toi.

-Promis...

La voiture se gara devant l'hôtel, et aussitôt je cherchai du regard la maison décrite. Mon souffle se coupa. Elle était là. La maison était là, est ce que ma mère était à l'intérieur ? Nous nous avançâmes, mais plus nous avancions, plus mes pas malgré moi ralentissaient. Et si je m'étais fait une fausse joie ? Je m'arrêtai et Rick se tourna vers moi.

-Tu peux le faire Kate...

Je secouai la tête de gauche a droite comme une petite fille terrorisée. Il me regarda puis regarda la maison.

-Tu veux que j'y aille en premier ?

Je le regardai un instant essayant de rassembler mes idées. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup...

-Oui...

Il hocha lentement la tête et commença à avancer vers la maison. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et souffla un moment. Il finit par lever le poing et frappa trois fois la porte en bois clair. Le silence lui répondit. J'étais dans un angle ou je voyais toute la véranda et Castle. Il commença à appeler.

-Johanna, je m'appelle Richard Castle. Je ne vous veux aucun mal c'est votre fille qui nous a menés jusqu'à vous. Si vous êtes là ouvrez s'il vous plaît.

Le silence encore une fois fut sa seule réponse. Je baissai la tête, prête de nouveau à partir et reperdre tous les espoirs revenus. Quand d'un coup, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Mon cœur fit un vol plané. Un pied se présenta, puis deux, des pieds fins et chaussés de petites ballerines noires. Une dame d'environ 55 ans apparut devant devant lui... Elle avait les cheveux complètement noirs, sûrement dut à une teinture, et attachés en queue de cheval et regardait Castle avec attention.

-Ou est Kate ?

Sa voix...mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne cherchai pas à les retenir, c'était trop dur. Je vis Castle sourire et tourner la tête dans ma direction. Johanna Beckett, car oui...c'était bien elle, tourna la tête également. Nos regards se croisèrent, et j'éclatai en sanglots sans rompre le contact visuel de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Elle s'avança vers moi en courant je courus aussi et me jetai sur elle...son corps contre le mien je lâchai toute les larmes de mon corps. L'émotion me retourna l'estomac et je pleurai dans son cou. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces je revivais. Ses cheveux son odeur, son visage ses bras m'entourant, je retrouvai tout ça, après des années sans elle...Les larmes coulaient à flot, je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je tremblais comme une feuille. Ma mère me serrai contre moi, fort très fort, elle me faisait presque mal mais je m'en fichai, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de la sentir contre moi après le cauchemar que j'avais vécut après sa disparition, 12 ans auparavant. Je sentis ses larmes couler le long de mon cou, elle me répétait de sa voix si douce.

-Katie...Katie ma Katie...

Tout en respirant son odeur j'ouvris les yeux et regardai Castle à quelques mètres de nous. Il nous regardait et je vis des larmes faire pétiller ses beaux yeux. Je soufflai de soulagement et dans un souffle je dis, comme le plus beau mot du monde :

-Maman...

**Alors alors qu'en dites vous ? Vous aimez ou pas du tout ? S'il vous plaît laissez pleins de commentaires, plus que 15 et j'en ai 100 !:D Bon week end et a la semaine prochaine.**


	12. Je te laisse plus

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Beaucoup de questions vous ont sûrement traverser l'esprit et je tiens a vous dire que les explications arrivent très vite dans ce chapitre, j'espère juste que ça sera crédible un minimum dans cette fiction !**

**Merci à adrian009, Loiiiiiiiiiis, Audrey 1986, castlebeckett siempre, HarmoSeriesAddict, Pauline CK, IFON91, Alex CB**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je n'arrivais pas a me défaire de ses bras, je ne pouvais plus la laisser filer je ne voulais plus la perdre, pas après tant d'années passées loin d'elle. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces, ma mère ma maman qui était partie trop tôt. Je respirai son odeur j'enregistrai sa voix si belle et mélodieuse.. Ce fut elle qui amorça le mouvement pour nous séparer. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et me perdis dans son regard vert que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir de toute ma vie. Je regardai son beau visage dans les moindres détails. Ses yeux verts avaient toujours le même éclat qu'il y a douze ans. Des petites rides traversaient son front et ses fossettes se montraient quand elle souriait. Des reflets brillaient dans sa chevelure noire. Son cou laissait apparaître les années passées. Et une chaîne en or tombait sur son décolleté.

Elle me sourit et me dit, les yeux remplis de larmes

-Je suis là Katie, je te laisserai pas.

-Maman...comment est ce possible...je t'ai vu...dans cette ruelle tu étais...

-Oui je l'étais...et je suis désolée que tu aie assisté à ça...

-Comment est ce possible Maman...

-Je t'expliquerai...Mais rentrons, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Je hochai la tête et pris enfin soin d'essuyer les larmes qui n'avaient cesser de couler tout le long de mes joues. Reniflant sans élégance, je la suivis alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison. Mon fiancé nous regardait en souriant, et je lui pris la main pour l'amener lui aussi à l'intérieur. Quand nous fumes dans l'entrée, ma mère ferma les trois verrous de la porte. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'entrée était simple, mais un peu impersonnelle, puisqu'aucune décoration n'était accrochée sur les murs blancs. Elle nous convia à nous avancer dans la demeure. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette femme merveilleuse qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle se mit devant moi et caressa mon visage de sa main..elle tremblait..

-Tu as tellement changé ma petite Katie...Tu es si belle...

-Merci Maman...

-Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui le dit tu me tire la langue ?

Nous nous tournâmes toutes les deux vers Castle qui essayait désespérément d'attirer notre attention. Je souris et me tournai vers Johanna.

-Maman..je te présente..Richard Castle...mon fiancé..

-Oui je sais ma puce...Je sais disons que je me suis mise au courant pendant toutes ses années loin de toi..

Je lui lançai un regard pleins de questions auquel elle me répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle me convia à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'y assis et Castle se leva.

-Je vais vous laisser...vous avez sûrement des tas de choses a vous dire...

-Rick reste s'il te plaît...

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, il faisait partie de ma vie maintenant et il avait tellement aider dans l'affaire de ma mère, l'affaire de ma vie, que lui aussi avait le droit à des explications.

-Elle a raison, venez vous asseoir. Je vais vous faire un café.

-Non Johanna, merci bien je vais le faire pour vous. Commencez.

Il se leva sans que ma mère n'ait eut le temps de protester. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et maman se retourna vers moi pour me sourire tendrement, sourire que je lui rendis bien volontiers.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué maman tu n'imagine meme pas combien ça été dur sans toi...

-Je sais ma puce...J'aurais tellement voulut te parler et participer à ta vie...Mais...

-Explique moi Maman...J'ai tellement besoin de savoir...

Ma mère souffla puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un bruit de casseroles tombant par terre et des bruits de douleurs nous arrivâmes de la cuisine. Nous nous tournâmes vers la porte de la cuisine ou se trouvait mon homme et nous entendîmes un petit :

-Vous inquiétez pas ça va !

Je me tapai la main contre la tête en rougissant de gêne. Ma mère me prit la main en souriant.

-Il me rappelle ton père.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et réajusta son haut. L'heure des explications venaient de sonner...

-Ma puce...Tu connais mon affaire...Tu sais que des hommes me cherchaient pour avoir fouiner dans leurs affaires...Et...Un soir..Ils m'ont eue..

-Non...

-Si...Je...j'allais rentrer à la maison mais ils sont arrivés par derrière...J'ai essayé de me défendre mais ils étaient tellement nombreux..et forts..Ils m'ont donné une dernière chance pour me laisser la vie sauve...Sauf que je ne l'ai pas saisit. Et...Leurs couteaux se sont abattus sur moi.

Je passai une main sur mon visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Je sentis la main de Castle sur mon épaule et le vis s'asseoir à mes cotés. Deux tasses de café étaient posées sur la table basse et une de jus d'orange pour moi. Ma mère essuya ses larmes avant de poursuivre.

-C'était vraiment horrible. Les lames qui entraient et sortaient dans mon corps...Le pire c'est quand tu sens la vie te quitter ma chérie...

J'en avais des nausées rien qu'à imaginer la violence dans les propos de ma mère. Castle prit ma main dans la sienne. Je me retournai vers Johanna.

-Comment tu peux...être morte et..

-Ce que je vais te dire, vous dire, est très difficile à croire..

-J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es là devant moi Maman...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son front.

-J'avais mal c'était horrible mais d'un coup je..n'ai plus eut aucune douleur. Je les ai vus partir. J'ai palpé mon ventre je ne touchais aucune plaie. Je me suis retournée...Et j'ai vu mon corps, par terre, l sanglant...J'ai compris que j'étais morte. Les souvenirs de cette nuit me revinrent violemment en mémoire. Son corps, devant mes yeux, alors que mon père a porté sa main à son cœur. Je me rappelai de nso larmes de mes cris puis de ma période où je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ce fut alors que je me posai une question.

-Mais...Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ton fantôme ?

-Je t'ai appelé Kate..

-Quoi ?

-Pendant que ton père appelait la police. Je me suis approchée de toi je t'ai parlé..Mais tu ne réagissais pas.

J'essayais de fouiller dans ma mémoire. Certains détails étaient imprimés à vie dans mes souvenirs, et d'autres étaient flous..Oui je me rappelais avoir entendu sa voix...de loin..

-Oh non Maman..je pensais tellement que ce n'était qu'une illusion...

-Je ne t'en veux pas Kate, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne vois jamais ça..

-Mais ensuite ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie dans la lumière ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à vous laisser toi et ton père...Vous aviez l'air tellement tristes, dévastés.

-On l'était maman...on l'était tellement.

-Johanna...Comment avez vous put...ressuscité !

-J'ai eut tellement de chance...J'ai suivit mon corps jusqu'à la morgue de l'hôpital où on m'a emmenée. J'ai regardé mon corps pendant qu'ils l'autopsiaient.. C'était dégradant. Ils ont finis par me recoudre et me recouvrir d'un drap. Je me suis approchée et j'ai commencé à pleurer toutes les larmes dont un fantôme est capable, je ne voulais pas vous quitter c'était trop tôt il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais te voir faire.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creusées par les tourments et le temps. Je sentis une humidité sur ma joue et un rapide coup d'œil à Castle me fit voir qu'il se retenait de pleurer en essuyant les larmes avant qu'elle ne coulent.

-Et j'ai vu la lumière. Je l'ai reculé autant que je pouvais. Et j'ai vu des gens en sortir. J'ai vu..tous les gens que j'avais aidés et qui étaient passés dans la lumière. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'aider. Et je ne sais par quel miracle...mais la seconde d'après j'ai..été aspirée par mon corps. Je me suis redressée j'étais sous le drap et nue avec mes plaies disparues. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit alors j'ai mis le corps d'une jeune dame à ma place et j'ai pris une blouse pour m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après..

Elle souffla un bon coup et prit une gorgée de café. Moi, j'avais la gorge trop serrée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je tentai d'avaler ma salive pour reprendre constance.

-Mais maman, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue nous voir, nous rassurer, Papa et moi ?

-Oh mais ma puce, c'était uniquement pour vous protéger...Si j'étais morte, ma famille était sauvée de tous ces monstres..J'ai revu Raphaël et il m'a aidé à vivre cachée...

-Mais...ou étais tu pendant tout ce temps ?

-J'habitais prêt de Central Park pendant prêt de dix ans. Et puis...disons que le destin à libérer un appartement en face d'un certain loft...

Nous jetâmes toutes les deux un œil à Castle qui avait stoppé sa tasse alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa bouche entrouverte.

-Vous habitez en face de chez nous ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, arrêtez de faire l'amour entre le canapé et le comptoir car c'est une partie de l'appartement que je vois très bien de ma fenêtre.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer de gêne et Rick se massa la nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Ma mère rit discrètement, me rendant écarlate.

-Tu y a emménagé il y a deux ans ? Mais..à l'époque nous n'étions pas encore ensemble !

-Ma Katie, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que toi. Je savais que ton mur intérieur allait finir par céder sous ses charmes.

Je serrai mes lèvres dans une moue boudeuse ce qui fit rire mon fiancé et ma mère en même temps. Cela détendit quelques peu l'atmosphère, mais des questions restaient en suspens et je voulais tout savoir.

-Maman...Les hommes ont continué à me chercher, et à essayer de me tuer.

-Je sais ma puce, si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai crut que j'allais mourir de peur quand tu étais en danger..Le pire..je crois que c'était à l'enterrement de Roy...J'ai hurlé je n'ai pas put me retenir heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas que moi..

Je frémis à ce souvenir mais ensuite je revis la scène qui avait suivis.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais on m'avait prévenue et j'avais fait attention.

-J'ai vu...J'ai crut revivre quand je t'ai vue te relever avec le sourire et quand tu as embrassé Castle pour le rassurer..

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas prévenu Castle de cette initiative car nous nous étions disputés...Mais son sourire de soulagement à ce moment là valait toutes les cachotteries du monde. Si ce fantômes ne m'avait pas prévenue, peut être que je serais morte et que je ne me serais jamais fiancée a Rick...

-J'ai remercié votre père, Mr Castle, quand j'ai sut qu'il vous avais réunis. C'était un homme bien.

-Oui...Maman, que va tu faire maintenant qu'ils t'ont retrouvée ?

-Je vais..encore devoir me cacher. Je vais déménager pour peut être habiter ici à Los Angeles.

-Non..Maman je veux pas être séparée de toi.

-Ma puce, s'ils m'ont tiré dessus c'est qu'ils savent que je suis en vie. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de revenir vivre à New York.

-Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous.

Ma mère releva les yeux vers Rick qui avait dit cette phrase tout simplement, sans hésiter le moins du monde.

-Mr Castle..

-Pour commencer, appelez moi par mon prénom s'il vous plaît. Et ensuite, vous serez en sécurité la bas. Mon immeuble est protégé comme une banque depuis que Kate s'est fait tiré dessus, les personnes et les colis sont listés et analysés. J'ai fait changé mes vitres pour qu'elles résistent aux balles. Mon loft est plus sur que DisneyLand.

-Imagine comment il sera avec notre enfant...

Je vis alors ma mère sourire et des petites larmes firent pétiller ses beaux yeux. J'avais oublié que nous n'avions pas encore aborder le sujet Bébé.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse...J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'ai sut que tu étais enceinte...J'avais tant attendu ce jour..

Je me levai pour la prendre et la serrer dans mes bras alors qu'elle m'entourait de ses bras. Je restai un moment ainsi avant de m'installer à ses côtés sur le fauteuil, pour que nous fassions toutes deux face à Castle. Ce dernier sourit et se pencha vers nous. À cet instant il me rappelait le jour ou un fanatique de Nikki Heat avait fait explosé mon appartement et qu'il m'avait invitée -vous avez raison, forcée serait le mot juste- à dormir chez lui.

-Raison de plus Johanna. Votre vie est avec votre fille, de votre futur petit enfant..et de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs...

-Jim...

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement puéril semblable à un gamin de trois ans ayant raison devant des adultes.

-Venez Johanna. Votre famille a besoin de vous.

Ma mère sembla songeuse et je ne lui en voulus pas d'hésiter. Je comprenais qu'elle avait peur pour notre vie, mais j'avais besoin d'elle, et je ne pouvais songer à ma vie sans elle maintenant que je la savais vivante.

-Laissez moi jusqu'à demain pour vous donner une réponse s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur Johanna.

-Et parlez moi de vous, j'ai beau vous suivre depuis vos débuts, je ne connais pas tout.

Je ris et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant des heures, comme si sa disparition n'avait jamais eut lieu. Sans voir le temps passé, nous arrivâmes à plus de 21h.

-Restez dormir ici, ce serait idiot de rentrer à l'hôtel à cette heure ci.

J'approuvai aussitôt, ne me sentant pas capable de partir loin de ma mère. Elle nous prépara une chambre au premier étage et après un bonne nuit collectif, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castle s'était endormi dans mon dos en m'entourant de ses bras. Pour ma part je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tout ce bousculait dans ma tête. Alors en faisant attention, j'enlevai ses bras de ma taille et me levai. Je pris la direction de la chambre de ma mère. Je l'entrouvris doucement, mais j'entendis alors

-Je t'attendais ma Katie.

Je regardai l'intérieur de la chambre. Ma mère était allongée et ne semblait pas dormir. La lune passait en travers des rideaux accrochés à la fenêtre de la chambre. Je m'avançai sans un mot et je me glissai à ses cotés dans le lit. Elle m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa le haut de la tête. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, alors je lui dis, dans une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'une enfant ayant fait un cauchemar.

-Ne me laisse pas Maman...

Elle n'eut à dire qu'une seule phrase pour me rassurer et me permettre de trouver enfin le sommeil.

-Je ne te laisse pas. Foi de Johanna Beckett, je te laisse plus.

**Voilaaaaaa ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous adore, laissez des com's s'il vous plaît bientôt 100 commentaire:D**

**Love You !**


	13. Family

**Amis du soir bonsoir ! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous revoir comme tous les vendredis:D. Je suis contente de vous informer que ça y est J'AI LES 100 COMMENTAIRES ! tutututututututt ! **

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre, Audrey 1986, HarmoSeriesAddict, Alex CB, IFON91, adrian009 et ptitBN92**

**Bravo ptitBN92, tu as posté le 100eme commentaire merci beaucoup !**

**Continuez à commenter je vous adore ! Bon chapitre !**

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, un rayon de soleil ayant percé les rideaux de la chambre de ma mère. Je m'étirai pour ensuite regarder autour de moi, je ne vis pas ma mère a mes cotés et je m'inquiétai quelques instant. Mais ensuite j'entendis des rires en bas et je fus rassurée. Je descendis les escaliers blancs et découvrit mon homme et ma mère dans la cuisine en train d'envoyer des crêpes en l'air, des éclats de rire envahissant la pièce. Rick montrait à ma mère comment faire sauter des crêpes, et je l'entendis dire :

-ça fait bien des années que je n'en ai plus fais.

-C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Castle se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et alla cueillir mes lèvres dans un baiser amoureux que je lui rendis bien volontiers. Nos langues se retrouvèrent tendrement et je sentis l'une de ses mains relever mon haut et caresser mon ventre. Je souris contre sa bouche et rencontrai ses beaux yeux amoureux.

-Ça va ma KB ?

-Nettement mieux depuis que j'ai eut mon baiser du matin.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et me convia à m'asseoir à table.

-Bien dormi ma puce ?

-Merveilleusement bien Maman.

Nous nous sourîmes et j'attaquai une crêpe avec appétit. Ma mère me regarda et finalement me dit.

-Faudra que tu m'aides.

-Pourquoi maman ?

-Pour préparer mes affaires. Je viens avec vous.

Je me relevai vivement et poussai un petit cri aigu en me jetant ses bras. Elle me serra contre elle alors que Castle applaudissait la scène. Je lui tirai la langue. Il prit une moue boudeuse avant de me sourire alors que mon rire retentissait dans la maison. Des rires de joie.

/ /

Ma mère rangea ses affaires de nuit dans une minuscule valise rouge. Il y avait très peu d'affaires, je compris qu'elle était partie précipitamment de New York. Je m'assis sur un coin du lit et la regardai.

-On ne va pas pouvoir partir tout de suite à New York. Rick doit encore rester une semaine pour ses dédicaces.

-Je sais ma puce. Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas une semaine près.

Je la regardai fermer la fermeture de sa valise et se relever pour remettre en place sa queue de cheval.

-Tu paries sur quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Fille ou garçon ?

Je ris et penchai la tête sur le côté en souriant, les yeux brillants.

-Je ne sais pas, mais peu importe, je serais heureuse dans les deux cas.

Elle camoufla un sourire derrière sa main et je soufflai en riant.

-D'accord, tu as gagné combien ?

-Un voyage pour la destination de mon choix tout payé par ton père.

-J'ai bien fait d'être une fille alors

Je ris et elle me rendit mon rire. Je me mis à réfléchir sur le sexe de notre bébé. Je pensais aux éventualités. Si j'avais une petite fille, j'aurais quelqu'un a habiller, et je rendrais fou Castle en disant qu'il était le seul mec de la famille. Un petit garçon...je regarderai Castle jouer avec lui, je pourrais lui apprendre a jouer au baseball...Je décidai de prendre les paris.

-Je parie que j'aurais une fille. Je voudrais les deux, mais je parie que ce sera une fille.

-Richard !

Ma mère l'avait appelé et aussitôt il ouvrit la porte tout sourire.

-On m'appelle ?

-On parlait du sexe du bébé. Vous pariez sur quoi ?

-Déjà ? Je pensais attendre le 4eme mois pour lancer les paris !

-On est très pressés chez les Beckett tu devrais le savoir Rick.

-Oui tu me l'as prouvé plusieurs fois que tu étais très pressée...

Je penchai la tête sur le coté en le regardant d'un regard réprobateur accompagné d'un sourire.

-Allez gamin tu dis quoi toi ?

-Garçon. Enfin j'espère sinon je serais seul au monde.

-Et tu paries quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux KB.

-Hum...Une semaine dans le lieu de mon choix.

-Tenu!

Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains de chaque côtés de mon corps et se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Ma bouche répondit aux avances de la sienne et notre baiser amoureux se chargea de sensualité.

-Eh n'oubliez pas que vous embrassez ma fille Castle.

Il se recula alors que je souriais. J'étais beaucoup moins mal à l'aise devant ma mère. Peut être parce que nous parlions de mes petits copains dès mon premier. Castle se racla la gorge avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche arrière.

-Tenez Johanna, c'est de l'argent pour prendre la suite à côté de la notre. Je n'ai pas appelé, parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez un nom...enfin

-Depuis douze ans je m'appelle Johanna Gordon. Merci mais je ne peux pas accepter je vais me prendre une chambre plus simple..

-Non non. Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser. Appelez l'hôtel, et s'ils vous causent des ennuis, dites que vous êtes une amie à moi.

-Merci. Je descends les appeler.

Elle nous laissa seule dans la chambre et je sentis Castle m'entourer de ses bras. Il écarta mes cheveux et parsema mon cou de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Je fermai mes yeux et mon cœur s'emballa un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Des frissons traversèrent mon ventre et mes doigts tremblèrent.

-Cast'..

Un violent sursaut me parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors que les lèvres de Castle s'emparèrent de mon lobe d'oreille. Un gémissement m'échappa dès l'instant où sa main se faufila sous mon haut. Sa main caressait mon bas ventre sensible m'arrachant des soupirs incontrôlés. Je me mordis la lèvres pour que ma mère en bas n'entende rien de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre.

-Rick...Tu es fou..

-C'est toi qui t'es emparé de ma raison...

Juste en dessous de l'oreille, il aspira lentement très lentement ma peau. Je soupirai bruyamment, mécontente de le laisser me contrôler ainsi. Ses lèvres m'envoyaient une profonde chaleur dans le bas ventre et je sentis mon corps réagir plus au sud encore...Mon fiancé n'était pas dans un meilleur état, à en juger par ce que je sentais sur la chute de mes reins. La chaleur ne faisait que monter dans la pièce. Je me retournai dans ses bras et m'emparai furieusement de ses lèvres si tentantes. Cherchant à me soulager du feu qui avait prit possession de mon corps, je frottai mon intimité contre son membre réagissant au moindre effleurement. Il grogna contre ma bouche alors que ma bouche claquait contre son palet. Ses mains rencontrèrent la limite de mon jean et passèrent en dessous pour caresser mes fesses alors que je me cambrai un pue plus contre son imposante carrure. Mes mains ravagèrent ses cheveux alors qu'un long gémissement s'échappa en même temps de nos bouches respectives. C'est alors que j'entendis ma mère m'appeler.

-Kate, faudrait qu'on y aille, le portable de ton Roméo n'arrête pas de sonner.

Je me libérai de son emprise en reprenant mon souffle qui avait souffert de notre étreinte enflammée. Je rencontrai son regard bleus aux pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Je souris d'un air mutin, et me recoiffai avant de dire.

-Reste la. J'aimerais pas que ma mère voit dans quel état tu es.

Je partis en courant de la chambre dans un éclat de rire alors qu'il me criait

-La faute à qui?

Je rejoignis ma mère en bas, et attrapai le portable de Rick vibrant fortement. Le nom de Gina apparaissant sur l'écran. Je soufflai et rencontrai les yeux verts de ma mère.

-C'est son agent. Il n'est pas venu hier...Et il est en retard aujourd'hui...

-Pourquoi il ne les a pas fait hier ?

-Ce...ce n'est pas important.

-Comment tu as fais pour devenir lieutenant, tu n'arrive toujours pas à me cacher quelque chose !

Je soufflai et remis mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Je me suis évanouie et on m'a conduite à l'hôpital. Donc il est parti en pleine dédicace pour venir me voir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ?

-Je venais d'apprendre que tu étais vivante maman. Par Raphael.

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas parti dans la lumière ?

-Non. C'est lui qui est venu me voir et qui nous a indiqué ou tu te trouvais...

Je sentis ma mère serrer les poings, et elle se pinça les lèvres dans une moue colérique.

-Maman quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non non c'est rien ma chérie. Va apporter son portable à Castle, avant que son agent n'appelle les forces de l'ordre pour le retrouver.

Je hochai la tête, loin d'être convaincue par l'explication de ma mère. Je décidai de remettre mes questions à plus tard, et montai les escaliers pour retrouver Rick qui sortait de la chambre.

-Six appels manqués, Gina va te tuer.

-M'en fous j'dis que c'est ta faute.

Je le frappai sur l'épaule en riant alors qu'il appelait son ex en croisant les doigts. Une tonalité suffit avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Bordel Castle tu étais ou?

-Gina calme toi.

-Non ! Non je me calme pas ! Tu as loupé une journée entière de dédicaces et la tu n'es toujours pas arrivé ! J'ai des dizaines de fans mécontents qui attendent que tu ramène ton cul ici et vite !

-Oh je suis désolé, vraiment, je dois m'excuser ma fiancée s'est évanouie alors je suis vraiment horriblement gêné d'avoir passé la journée avec elle à l'hôpital !

-Bouge toi pour revenir. Sinon c'est moi qui vais faire une crise de nerfs ! Et dis a ta fiancée de pas venir, tu as assez de boulot comme ça !

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour me retenir de ne pas attraper ce téléphone et de l'étrangler à distance. Castle sourit et lui dit d'une voix calme.

-Si tu veux tu peux lui dire toi même elle est juste devant moi et elle a très envie de te parler...mais ça va nous mettre en retard donc tu nous verras à la librairie, tu choisis ?

La tonalité lui répondit et il rit avant de fermer son téléphone.

-Je crois qu'elle a peur de toi ma Kate.

-Elle a bien raison ! J'ai résolu tellement de crimes que je peux la tuer sans qu'on ne trouve d'indices.

-Je préfère ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu on devrait y aller. Ta mère est prête ?

-Plus que prête !

Nous descendîmes vite et partîmes tous les trois vers la librairie. Dans le taxi, Castle parla à ma mère qui mettait des lunettes de soleil et couvrir ses cheveux d'un foulard.

-Johanna, allez de suite à l'hôtel, vous pouvez demander n'importe quelle chambre.

Il sortit un billet de 500 dollars pour lui mettre dans les poches de manteau.

-Richard, je ne suis pas sur la paille vous savez !

-Je sais mais je veux pas que vous payiez quoi que ce soit. Voilà la librairie. N'ayez pas peur de prendre une belle chambre et pas un cagibi.

-Merci Richard. Ma chérie te fatigue pas trop d'accord ?

-T'en fais pas, c'est juste mon poignet qui va travailler un peu.. et mon sourire.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue alors que Rick et moi sortions du taxi mains dans la main. Il se pencha vers le chauffeur pour lui tendre un billet.

-Emmenez cette dame à mon hotel, votre pourboire.

-Merci m'sieur Castle !

Il démarra et Castle se retourna vers moi tout sourire.

-Au pire elle aurait put dormir dans la suite.

-Désolé pas possible.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi je te prie ?

-Les murs entre les chambres sont aussi fins que du papier. Et je n'aimerais pas que ta mère pense que je met déjà le deuxième bébé en route !

Je lâchai un éclat de rire, et il s'envola dans la rue avant que nos lèvres se joignent dans un baiser tendre.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut a tous et à toutes ! Continuez comme ça, vos commentaires sont ma drogue et je suis accro ! Je vous adore !**

**Laissez vos com's et a vendredi prochain !**


	14. Discussion

**Bonyour ! Ou plutot bonsoir mais voilà je suis de retour comme chaque vendredis.**

**J'ai perdu des lecteurs et des commentateurs et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Est ce que j'ecris moins bien ou est ce que c'est l'histoire en elle même qui ne vous plaît pas ? Dites moi, car si vous n'aimez plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai pendant encore beaucoup de chapitres.**

**Alors merci à Alex CK, castlebeckett siempre, adrian009, PtitBN92, Audrey1986 et caskett 19.**

Nous passâmes toute la journée à rattraper le retard qu'avait pris Castle pour les précédents jours, et à midi, j'eus la main sur le point de se dissoudre comme touchée pr l'acide citrique. Je me pris un thé glacé pour me rafraîchir et je sentis Rick se coller dans mon dos pour m'embrasser dans les cheveux.

-Comment va la plus belle ?

-Fatiguée. Comment tu fais pour en écrire autant depuis un mois et demi ?

-L'expérience ma muse, l'expérience ! Et je suis le meilleur dans cette discipline

-Méfie toi Writerboy, tu pourrais perdre une de tes mains.

-Tu ne le ferais pas. Ça t'embêterait autant qu'a moi.

-Je peux m'en passer...Une autre partie de ton corps pourrait remplacer tes doigts...

Je le sentis se tendre dans mon dos et je ris de bon cœur. Mais sa langue caressa mon oreille et je me crispai à son plus grand bonheur.

-Tu me le payeras.

-Je peux payer en nature ?

-Les chèques et cartes bancaires ne sont pas acceptés...Mais j'accepte le liquide..Ton liquide

Je frissonnai au sous entendu, mais heureusement pour moi, ma mère apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je tirai la langue à mon fiancé de manière puérile et je courus prendre ma mère dans mes bras en riant.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

-Rien de bien méchant il sen remettra t'en fais pas.

-J'ai l'habitude !

Elle le regarda en souriant avant de se tourner a nouveau vers moi.

-Ça te dirait de faire les magasins avec moi ? J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi...

Je souris doucement, les yeux brillants. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de ça...Castle nous rejoignit.

-Vas y Kate. Vous en avez besoin.

-Mais et les dédicaces ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Allez faire un tour en ville et achetez de belles choses pour vous et pour Mini Castle !

-Ce sera une mini Beckett !

Il m'embrassa dans le but de me faire taire mais je lui donnai une tape pour le faire reculer. Il ne me fera pas taire avec des baisers non mais !

-Gardes en pour ce soir Writerboy. Nous on y va.

-Writerman !

-Ouais c'est ça !

Je commençai déjà à partir au bras de ma mère hors de la librairie. Je sentis son regard sur nous et souris alors que ma mère riait doucement. À peine sorties, je demandai

-Où est ce que tu veux aller ?

-Tu as mangé avec Castle ?

-Non. Il doit manger avec l'équipe qui supervise tout. Et je meurs de faim.

-C'est normal tu commences à manger pour deux.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil mais mon sourire se fana quelque peu sur mon visage. Elle le remarqua et je la vis comprendre de suite ce qui me perturbait, même si moi même je n'étais pas vraiment sure.

-Allons manger. On parlera de ça la bas.

Je hochai la tête et nous traversâmes la rue pour rejoindre la rue ou un grand nombre de restaurants. Je jetai mon dépourvu sur un restaurant italien et nous nous installâmes prêt de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Nous prîmes commande et en attendant le retour du serveur je regardai les gens aller et venir d'un air absent. Ma mère releva ses lunettes de soleil pour me regarde fixement.

Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir.

Je baissai la tête vivement la tête pour fixer les bords de la table. Comment avait elle put comprendre en quelques instants mes peurs et mes tourments ? Je me rendais compte maintenant que j'avais sur-réagit en apprenant ma grossesse surprise. J'avais a présent réellement peur de ce qui m'attendait dans moins de neuf mois. Un bébé, un petit humain un petit être fragile qui va demander des soins 24h/24, sans cesse...Et comment allais je pouvoir protéger mon fils ou ma fille contre mon métier dangereux ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête je ne savais plus comment j'allais gérer ça.

-Je ne sais pas...si je pourrais être une bonne mère.

-Toutes les futures mamans ont cette peur Kate. Tu n'échappes pas à la rêgle.

-Je suis flic maman...Comment est ce que je pourrais la protéger...des gens qui voudront se venger ou des malfrats ? Toutes les femmes n'ont pas peur de ça !

-Tu crois que moi je n'ai pas eut peur de ça ?

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, interloquée. Elle n'était pas policière, comment pouvait elle avoir vécut ça ?

-Je ne suis peut être pas lieutenante comme toi ma puce. Mais j'ai envoyé des dizaines d'hommes sous les barreaux et j'ai eut a faire a des affaires sales. La preuve, ils ont réussit à me retirer la vie. Sans mon don...je serais vraiment au cimetière.

-Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants...Pas avant d'avoir résolu ton meurtre, tout ce que je croyais vrai s'est effondré comme un château de cartes ! Je n'ai plus aucun repère je...Tout s'emballe...beaucoup trop vite les fiançailles, le bébé ton retour...C'est trop...Je ne suis pas comme ça j'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, je ne me lance jamais à l'aveuglette...Et la j'ai l'impression d'être dans le noir.

-Est ce que tu l'as dit à Castle au moins ? Est ce que tu lui a parlé de tes peurs ?

-Non...Il est tellement heureux je veux pas tout gâcher...

-Mais tu ne gâcheras pas tout enfin ma puce...Regarde moi.

J'hésitai, préférant regarder mes mains jointes sur la table mais finalement, je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je sais que tu n'a pas l'habitude d'aimer et d'être aimée. Mais Castle...C'est l'homme qui a réussit à te faire revivre après ma ''mort''. Il a réussit à te faire rire, à te faire moins travailler et à t'ouvrir aux autres. Il t'a sauvé la vie.

-Je sais. Une médium me l'a dit.

-Une médium ?

-''Vous rencontrez un Alexander et il se pourrait qu'il vous aime et vous sauve la vie''. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Mais j'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air à cause de mes angoisses.

-Tu sais j'ai beau ne vous voir que de loin, et en secret...Mais Dieu j'ai compris plus vite que toi et je suis sure que ton père a comprit avant toi aussi ! Richard Castle est l'homme qui te faut. C'est le seul qui arrive à survivre à tes colères terribles.

-Pas toujours crois moi.

J'avais retrouvé mon sourire et le serveur arriva avec notre table pour nous donner nos plats. Quand il fut parti, ma mère reprit.

-Ma Katie...Parles en avec lui d'accord ? Dis lui ce que tu ressens.

-Je le ferais ce soir. Maintenant mangeons !

Elle me fixa en riant alors que mes joues s'embourbèrent de gêne.

-C'est pas moi c'est le bébé. Na.

Je pris une fourchette de pâtes à la carbonara et la dégustai en fermant les yeux. C'était réellement délicieux. Ma mère se régalait également avec des pates aux St Jacques. Je changeai de sujet, ou alors ce fut elle je ne sais pas exactement, mais le diner se passa merveilleusement bien. Nous riions, nous parlions de tout et de rien, comme si nous avions toute une vie de perdue à rattraper.

À la fin du repas, nous décidâmes d'aller faire les magasins. Nous passâmes tout l'après midi ensemble, et en rentrant, nous avions chacun deux sacs à chaque bras. Dans un de mes sacs, il y avait une petite surprise pour mon fiancé que j'essayerais d'utiliser pendant notre séjour...

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel en fin d'après midi. Nous nous écroulâmes ensemble sur le canapé de la suite en riant, ma mère n'allant rentrer dans sa chambre que lorsque Rick rentrerait.

-Montre moi ce que tu as acheté ma puce. Tu m'as montré ta veste et ta jupe mais pas ce que tu avais acheté chez _Sonia._

-Je préfère pas Maman. Tu pourrais te rendre compte de ce qui se passe avec Rick depuis un an.

-Ma chérie je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant, comme tu sais que ton père et moi ne passions pas nos soirées seuls à faire un poker.

Je ris de gêne et finis par prendre le sac noir et blanc et le mit entre nous. Je sortis mon achat sous le regard impatient de ma mère. Je lui montrai alors mon achat, une nuisette bleue marine et surtout très transparente. Les bretelles étaient fines et des petits nœuds les fermaient. Des petits volants bleutés arrivaient en bas de la tenue.

-Ma chérie, dedans tu seras belle a damner un saint !

Je ris mais nous nous entendîmes le verrou de la suite d'ouvrir et je fourrait vite la tenue dans le sac qui lui était attribué pour ne pas gacher la surprise. J'essayai alors de sourire normalement, alors que Castle entra en soufflant.

-Coucou mesdames. Bonne journée shopping ?

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et il s'éffronda sur le fauteuil sur le coté. Je le regardai, sa journée semblait l'avoir épuisé. Ma mère se leva et remit son haut pour partir.

-Je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain les tourtereaux.

-D'accord Maman. Dors bien.

-Et vous ne dormez pas trop.

Ma mère avait tellement changée. Comme si elle n'avait aucun mal a compris que j'avais changé et grandit depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, le jour même de sa mort. Quand la porte se ferma sur sa silhouette, je m'installai sur l'accoudoir du gros fauteuil de Rick et caressai ses cheveux courts d'un mouvement tendre de la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Castle...

-Y a une fan qui s'est évanouie devant moi. Elle sautait partout et je lui ais dit à quel nom et elle s'est évanouie.

Je mis une main devant la bouche mais pas sous le choc, juste pour cacher mon sourire. Peine perdue il s'en rendit compte et me foudroya d'un regard faussement menaçant.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Toi qui disait que tu avais un charme à tomber par terre...

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder. Je le frappai légèrement sur l'épaule, et j'essayai de reprendre mon sérieux pour la conversation qui allait suivre. Je pris une respiration et me tournai vers lui.

-Rick...j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Je croisai son regard de glace et je vis qu'il avait compris que c'était sérieux. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, chaude et douce, me mettant à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?

-En fait...c'est a propos...du mariage...

-Oh non...tu veux annuler c'est ça ?

-Non non Rick tu n'y es pas...écoute moi..

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne avant de la tapoter pour me donner du courage.

-Ça va trop vite...

-Quoi ? En quoi ca va trop vite on a pas encore commencé les...

-On va avoir un bébé Rick. je.. Je ne le savais pas quand je t'ai dit oui. Alors je veux toujours me marier avec toi, je ne change pas d'avis...C'est la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver la bague au doigt. Mais...j'aimerais qu'on reporte. Qu'on mette le projet ''Mariage'' en pause...

Il me fixa dans les yeux et ses pupilles bleues clair me dirent un drôle d'effet dans le ventre.

-Tu n'annule pas ?

Je secouai la tête pour lui dire non sans mot.

-Tu reporte juste à plus tard à cause de Mini Caskett ?

-Caskett ?

-Ba comme on sait pas si c'est une mini toi ou une mini moi, j'ai mélangé nos noms. À moins que tu préfère Bastle ?

-Non non...C'est pas uniquement a cause de ça mais oui.

-C'est vrai que ça serait bête de craquer ta belle robe de mariée sous la pression de ton ventre.

-Méfie toi sinon c'est ton ventre que je ferais exploser.

Il sourit d'un air enfantin et approcha ses lèvres pour cueillir les miennes dans un baiser tendre.

-Des fois j'ai peur de ça Kate.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu change d'avis. J'ai mis 3 ans à t'avouer mes sentiments, parce que j'avais peur que tu aies peur. Et depuis..j'ai peur qu'un jour ou l'autre tu penses que tu as fait une erreur, et que tu veuilles repartir loin de moi.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, les rendant blanches sous la pression. Je le fixai et fini par souffler.

-Et moi j'ai toujours peur que tu m'abandonnes.

-Sauf que tu n'as pas a avoir peur de ça. Déjà, je ne le ferai jamais. Et de deux, maintenant tu sais que ta mère ne t'a jamais abandonnée.

-Et toi non plus hein ?

J'avais l'air d'une enfant qui avait peur du noir, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre me rassurer.

-Always Kate. Et ça vaut aussi pour après la mort, dans la lumière.

Mes larmes picotèrent mes yeux et je me levai pour ne pas qu'il me voit trop pleurer. Il se colla alors a mon dos et commença à affliger de délicieuses tortures a mon cou. Mon désir s'éveilla d'un coup et je gémis fortement.

-Chambre Rick...

Il recula en me gardant contre lui à me suçoter le lobe d'oreille. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, je vis le sac ou ma nuisette reposait. Je soupirai et me laissai emporter par le baiser qu'il m'offrait, me disant que j'aurais tout le temps de l'utiliser plus tard.

**Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'aimerais que vous laissiez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, sinon je vais reduire ma fiction et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.**

**A vendredi prochain.**


	15. Papa et Maman

**Je suis désolééééée. Vraiment, je n'ai pas pus poster hier soir car j'ai eut un babysitting et je n'avais pas de connexion, ni mon ordi d'ailleurs. Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Ah oui et...Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, et je vais bientôt avoir des examens, donc j'essayerais de poster régulièrement, mais je ne vous promet rien ! Je profiterai des vacances pour rattraper mon retard.**

**Je vois que j'ai eut beaucoup de com's pour le dernier chapitre merci a toutes et a tous ? (s'il vous plaît, dites si vous etes une fille ou un garçon ça me ferait plaisir de savoir si je dois mettre il ou elle ^^**

**Merci à Rata, Alex CK, the others idious lol, sonia, PtitBN92, castlebeckett siempre, IFON91, Audrey 1986, Douchka, angela, Boo195 et adrian009.**

**Alex CK, je te remercie tout particulièrement, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fais chaud au cœur tu es vraiment très gentil(lle). Merci.**

**Bonne lecture !**

J'ouvris les yeux puis les refermai aussitôt. J'étais tellement bien dans ce lit, entourée par les bras de mon petit ami. Je finis par les ouvrir à moitié tombant sur le visage de Rick, encore endormi. Je souris et regardai nos corps à moitié fusionnés. Nos fronts étaient séparés de quelque centimètres, son bras traversait ma hanche pour laisser sa ma main arriver sur ma fesse. Ses jambes effleuraient les miennes, me faisant sourire. Je tentai de retirer doucement la main de Castle de mon postérieur pour sortir du lit mais a peine la main retirée qu'il grogna et je me retrouvai sous lui, complètement écrasée sous son poids. Je lâchai un petit cri étouffé par un rire.

-Bouge pas ya des z explosifs sur le sol...

-Tu parles de nos vêtements ?

-Oui...faut pas que tu te lèves.

Je soufflai contre ses cheveux courts qui me chatouillèrent le nez. Je regardai le réveil. 5H57. Un peu tôt, mais son agent ne permettrait pas un nouveau retard.

-Et tu comptes me couvrir combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra Superman n'aime pas te faire courir de risques !

-Superman ? Et modeste avec ça !

-Je suis Superman ne me contredis pas !

Je ris avant de lui glisser à l'oreille

-Oui sauf que Superman porte un slip rouge. Je sens que ce détail te manque.

-Et tu t'en plains ?

-Oui parce que je ne suis pas sure de te résister, et je veux pas que tu te fasse tu er par Gina. Tu as encore trois jours a tenir et après tu te lèvera un peu plus tard puisque tu es a deux pas de ton lieu de dédicace.

-Tu m'accompagneras ?

-Oui, et je t'apporterai même ta boite à goûter.

Je ris de bon cœur et je souris contre ses lèvres qui me chatouillaient la bouche. Je fermai les yeux de plaisir alors que des papillons voltigeaient sur la peau de mon bas ventre. Ma main glissa dans son dos pour caresser sa peau que j'aimais tant, et je laissais mes doigts retracer chacun de ses muscles. Ses mains à lui remontaient de mes hanches jusqu'à mes côtes assez prêt de ma poitrine pour me faire gémir contre sa bouche. Je me cambrai, cherchant inconsciemment son contact. Mais ce moment parfait fut stoppé net par des coups a la porte. Il grogna de frustration alors qu'un petit rire m'échappa. Ce devait être ma mère pensais je. Je le fis basculer sous moi, et après un dernier baiser, je réussis à sortir du lit et je m'habillais d'un peignoir en soie noir. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et je souris à mon amant, dont seul la virilité était cachée sous un drap fin, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

-Rejoins nous quand tu auras retrouver ton slip Superboy...

Et juste en fermant la porte j'entendis son cri de lamentation qui me contredisait.

-Superman nom de dieu Super **MAN** !

Je ris et en resserrant la ceinture de mon peignoir, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre pour trouver ma mère, tout sourire dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Coucou ma puce, pas trop fatiguée par ta nuit ?

-Maman...qu'est ce que tu fais de si bonne heure ?

-Allons, tu crois vraiment que c'est de ton père que tu as reçut ton habitude à te lever tôt ?

Non c'est vrai que Papa a la sale habitude de se réveiller en retard, peu importe l'heure demandée.

Nous nous sourîmes mais dans les yeux de ma mère, je vis la tristesse s'installer et mon sourire se fana. Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule affaissée.

-Maman qu'est ce qui te fait peur... Papa ?

-Ton père s'est crut veuf pendant douze ans ma puce... J'ai vu combien il avait souffert...son alcoolisme. Comment est ce qu'il réagira quand il verra que ces douze dernières années n'étaient que mensonges ?

-Il s'en ait sorti. Tu as vu qu'il s'en été sorti Maman.

Mais regarde dans quoi il a plongé ! Tout ça par ma faute...

Maman non. Non ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils ne t'avaient pas tuée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... Papa n'est jamais passé à autre chose, je sais qu'il n'est jamais voir ailleurs, tout simplement parce qu'il est toujours ton mari. Ton retour ne peut que le rendre heureux, fou de joie même.

-Il m'en voudra certainement.

-Je suis persuadée que non Maman. Crois moi.

Je me tus en entendant Castle sortir de la chambre. Il s'était habillé rapidement, et avait laissé sa chemise entrouverte, me laissant une belle vue sur le début de son torse. Qu'est ce que j'aimais son corps. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de ventre, et j'étais complètement dépendante.

-Mesdames bien le bonjour.

-Bonjour Richard bien dormi ?

-A poings fermés. Et vous ?

-Vraiment bien je vous remercie. Kate, je crois que ton téléphone sonne.

En effet, perdue dans ma contemplation qui visait le corps sublime de mon fiancé, j'avais perdue toute notion de réalité et la sonnerie de mon portable n'arriva à mes oreilles qu'au moment ou ma mère me l'eut dit. Je courus vers mon téléphone et décrochai.

-Beckett.

-Coucou ma chérie c'est Papa.

-Papa ! Quelle surprise !

Ma mère se crispa aux côtés de Castle et je priai pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, par intuition ou par instinct paternel.

-Je te dérange Katie ?

-Non non...c'est juste que je suis surprise, il est tôt et puis ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on s'est pas parlé

-Évidemment, tu es tout le temps en vadrouille. Soit en train de dédicacer de superbes livres avec -Castle, ou bien en train de t'amuser avec lui en tout cas tu me déliasse.

Je sentis dans le ton de sa voix qu'il plaisantait en jouant un air faussement dramatique. Je ris dans le combiné et me passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Désolée Papa, mais quand on rentrera à New York, on passera du temps ensemble si tu veux.

Même si je doutais bien qu'a notre arrivée, il aurait beaucoup de choses a faire vu la surprise que je lui réservais.

-Avec plaisir Katie. Est ce que tu veux que je vienne vous chercher à l'aéroport ?

-Euh non non Papa ne t'inquiète pas Rick va nous prendre son chauffeur personnel.

-Quoi de neuf à Los Angeles ?

-Oh rien que du vieux Papa. J'ai un peu plus faim que d'habitude, mais ça va...

-C'est normal ma chérie, avec mon petit fils qui grandit en toi, c'est évident que tu dois manger plus que habituellement.

Je souris en repensant à la réaction qu'avait eut mon père quand il l'avait sut. Je l'avais eut au téléphone juste avant de partir.

**Flash Back**

Pendant que Alexis préparait les pop-corn pour notre dernière soirée entre filles, je décidai d'appeler mon père, qui n'était pas au courant que je partais ni du pourquoi de cette décision. Deux tonalités plus tard, mon père décrocha.

-Allo ?

-Papa, c'est Kate.

-Katie ! Comment vas tu ?

-Plutôt bien...en fait merveilleusement bien.

-Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu son fiancé depuis deux mois tu t'en sors bien.

-Papa...je pars à Los Angeles pour le retrouver...demain matin.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est super ça ma chérie. Profite bien de tes vacances.

-Papa...il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Bien sur dis moi tout.

-Voilà...je...Tu vas etre grand père Papa. Je suis enceinte.

Un grand silence suivit cette nouvelle et je me demandai s'il n'avait pas fait un malaise.

-Papa ?

-Oh mon Dieu ma petite fille... oh mon dieu tu es enceinte ?

-Oui...je l'ai sus aujourd'hui...

-Oh mon dieu ma chérie je suis tellement heureux si tu savais... Est ce que Castle est au courant ?

-Non. Et c'est pour ça que je vais le rejoindre.

-Oh ma petite chérie...j'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps...j'aurais aimé que ta mère soit là...

-Moi aussi Papa...moi aussi.

-Toutes mes félicitations, ma puce, tu seras une merveilleuse maman.

-Merci Papa...on fêtera ça à mon retour.

-C'est évident ! Je vais te laisser...et me promener un peu.

-Je sais Papa. A bientôt.

J'avais compris qu'il allait sortir pour aller voir la tombe de maman. Je raccrochai et me retournai vers Alexis, le cœur en fête.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Kate ?

-Oui oui Papa désolée, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs.

-Allez je vais te laisser je suppose que vous allez devoir partir pour vos dédicaces en couple.

-Papa...

-C'est bon je me tais ! Salue Castle de ma part.

-Je le ferai. Au revoir Papa je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Katie.

Je raccrochai en me tournant vers ma mère, qui se tenait au canapé sous le choc.

-Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Crois moi.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, en souriant, et je vis dans ses yeux verts que des souvenirs heureux l'envahissaient.

Kate, allons nous préparer.

Je hochai la tête et embrassai ma mère avant de me diriger vers notre chambre. Je la regardai une dernière fois, la laissant se remémorer la belle époque. Je souris en pensant que, dans quelques jours, mes deux parents allaient être réunis après trop d'années passée loin l'un de l'autre.

**Voilà j'aimerais beaucoup vous dire a vendredi prochain, mais je ne sais pas, alors je vous dis a tres vite j'espère, et j'aimerais que les commentaires continuent a arriver, ca fait beaucoup de bien, surtout en ce moment. Je vous adore !**


	16. Des retrouvailles après 12 ans

**Wouhou...Y a quelqu'un ? Oui je sais ! Aie non non pas les pierres pitié ^^' Oui je sais que j'ai du retard mais je suis désolééeee. Déjà j'ai eut une grande flemme, suivie de près par une panne d'inspiration, et pour finir j'ai avancé sur le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sarah d'Emeraude ^^ (vous avez compris tout est de sa faute eheheh)**

**Merci à Sarah qui a ENFIN rattrapé son retard sur mes chapitres xD, merci à castlebeckett siempre, Audrey 1986, Alex CB dont j'ai massacré le nom ^^'', Douchka et adrian009**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture**

Le jour du retour à New York arriva plus vite que je ne l'eus crut, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de préparer ma valise. Les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées. Mais j'étais contente de retrouver ma ville, mon travail et mon père. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma brosse à cheveux dans la chambre de ma mère. Je traversai la suite et le couloir pour entrer dans la suite sans frapper. Mais j'aurais dut parce que je vis Maman serrer et resserrer son foulard multicolore autour de sa tête. Je vis un morceau du tissu malmené par les dents et les lèvres de ma mère. Je souris doucement et posa une main douce sur son épaule tendue.

-Ça va aller maman, tout va bien se passer !

-Ça fait 12 ans que j'attends cet instant Kate. J'ai tout imaginé dans des dizaines de scénarios différents...et je n'arrive pas à imaginer sa réaction.

-Je te promet que ça ira. Et puis on a encore trois bonnes heures d'avion pour te calmer. Allez tu es prête ?

-Oui..Castle nous attends ou ?

-Dans le hall. Il veut manger une dernière fois de leurs glaces a la vanille.

-Je ferais la même chose si je pouvais. Mais je ne peux rien avaler.

-Allez allons y. Sinon on va rater l'avion.

J'attrapai ma brosse a cheveux et pris ma valise. Elle fit de même et nous descendîmes dans le hall de l'hôtel. Mon fiancé s'essuyait la bouche qui venait d'engloutir une glace a la vanille et je souris à sa tête semblable a un enfant pris en faute. Il se leva et m'embrassa avant de dire

-Prêtes ?

-Prêtes.

Les préparatifs finis, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Tout l'embarquement se passa bien, et en quelques instants, nous étions dans l'avion en direction de la grosse Pomme, ma ville. J'étais entre mon fiancé et ma mère. Castle regardait les nuages par le hublot, et je crus un moment qu'il s'amusait à imaginer des formes avec. Ma mère quant à elle, prit un magazine proposé et commença à lire. Je m'installai contre l'épaule de Rick, souriant du confort de ma situation. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, et ce pendant les deux tiers du vol.

-Kate, debout la dedans.

Je grognai et me retournai, mais me heurtaià ma mère qui rit autant que Rick.

-C'est pas drôle du tout !

-Moi au contraire je trouve ça très drole !

-Castle la ferme !

Il m'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et me murmura qu'on avait atterit, et qu'on allait bientôt devoir se lever. Je m'étirai et détacha ma ceinture. Comme nous voyageons en 1ere classe, nous n'eumes pas besoin de nous glisser entre beaucoup de passager puisque nous sortions de l'autre coté de l'appareil. Le soleil de New York nous accueillit chaleureusement, et je dus mettre des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être éblouie. Nous marchions dans l'aéroport, jusqu'au tapis roulant des bagages. Ma mère m'appela.

-Je vais appeler un taxi, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup à attendre comme ça.

-D'accord maman, on te rejoins dehors.

Elle partit dans la foule alors que nous deux attendions nos bagages respectives. Pendant l'attente, Rick passa sa main autour de ma hanche avant d'embrasser gentiment le creux de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et entrelaçai nos doigts. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, jusqu'au moment où une petite fille d'environ 10 ans demanda à sa mère.

-Maman, ils sont amoureux ?

-Oui ma puce, je pense qu'ils sont très amoureux.

Rick et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement et quand la petite fille nous sourit, nous sourîmes de toute nos dents. Je me tournai vers Rick pour lui déposer un french kiss sur les lèvres. La petite valise de ma mère apparut et je l'attrapai. La mienne ne tarda pas non plus suivie quelques minutes plus tard de celle de Rick. Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, un sourire sur nos visages. Ma mère nous attendait devant un taxi jaune, et je pris sa valise pour la mettre dans le coffre. Nous montâmes, et en moins d'une heure, nous étions dans le loft.

-Alexis Mère on est la !

-Papa !

Je vis Alexis se lever et courir dans les bras de son père en souriant comme une folle. Je fus ému jusqu'aux yeux devant cette scène familiale. Ma mère quant à elle restait en retrait quelques temps. -Martha me prit les valises des mains.

-Allons Kate, pas d'efforts dans ton état.

-Quel état ?

Castle faisait celui qui ne savait pas, je me retins pour ne pas rire devant la tête des deux rousses.

-Tu...tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Dis quoi ?

Quand j'eus dit cette phrase, Alexis compris et nous foudroya du regard tous les deux.

-Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est pas drôle du tout.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et nous rîmes, son père et moi. Mais je repris mon sérieux, l'heure des présentations avait sonné.

-Alexis...Martha, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un...

Elle tournèrent la tête vers moi, je me reculai vers le couloir où se cachait Maman. Je lui fis signe d'avancer. Alors doucement, elle le fit.

-Alexis...Martha...Je vous présente Johanna...Ma mère.

Ma belle fille ouvrit en grand les yeux et la bouche, alors que Martha poussa une exclamation de surprise. Maman retira ses lunettes de soleil et son foulard, et leur sourit timidement.

-Bonjour...

-C'est extraordinaire...Vous êtes vraiment... ?

-Oui...C'est bien moi...

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement..je...Comment est ce possible ?

-C'est une longue...longue histoire.

-Je vais faire du café...

Martha se précipita vers la cuisine pendant que j'enlevais le manteau de ma mère. Rick poussa tendrement sa fille vers le canapé, pour qu'elle s'assit. Quand Martha arriva avec le café, ma mère commença son discours. Elle raconta toute l'histoire, du début à la fin, n'oubliant aucun détails. -Même si j'avais déjà eut une explication, ça me retourna à nouveau le ventre...

Quand elle s'arrêta, une larmes tomba sur la main posée sur son genou. Je lui caressai les joues, essayant d'empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Alexis se tourna vers son père.

Elle va venir habiter chez nous quelques temps Pumpkin. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Alexis sourit et s'avança vers ma mère.

-Bienvenue à la maison Johanna.

Ma mère, laissa couler des larmes de bonheur, et laissa la jeune adolescente la prendre dans ses bras. Rick me caressa le bas ventre, j'avais enfin une famille complète... à l'exception de mon père. Je devais l'appeler. Il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent.

-Maman ? Je vais appeler Papa tu es d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement, et se lissa une mèche, nerveuse. Pendant que j'appelais mon père, j'entendis parler à sa famille.

-Ça vous dit un resto pour fêter notre retour ?

-Oui ! Génial ! Et Johanna ?

-Johanna a quelqu'un a voir, une personne qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Préparez toutes vos affaires, on va a l'hôtel.

-D'accord !

À ce moment précis, mon père répondit.

-Coucou Katie ça va ?

-Oui ça va bien et toi ?

-Mieux depuis que je t'entends. Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui à l'instant, et je voudrais que tu viennes.

-Avec plaisir, maintenant ?

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, j'arrive. A de suite.

-A de suite Dad.

Nous raccrochâmes, et je me tournai vers ma mère, qui souriait comme une idiote.

-Prête à rencontrer ton homme ?

Elle me sourit, puis finalement hocha la tête avec un sourire déterminé.

-Prête.

/ /

-Coucou Katie ! Alors qu'as tu prévu pour la soirée ? Tu as une mine radieuse !

-Merci Papa. J'ai prévu une bonne soirée au restaurant.

-Formidable. Nous allons où ?

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Papa, nous y allons. Toi tu restes là.

-Quoi ?

Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Bonne soirée Papa !

Tout le monde sortit de l'appartement, laissant mon père ahuri dans l'appartement presque vide. Castle et moi commençâmes à rire et dans l'ascenseur, nous nous embrassâmes. À cet instant, je me demandai comment ça allait se passer. J'eus la réponse quelques temps plus tard. Mon père, m'expliquera :

**POV DE JIM.**

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui se passait, ma fille m'invitait chez elle, et la seconde d'après, elle me laissait seul dans leur loft. Moi qui me faisait une joie de la revoir ! Je me tournai vers la porte et soufflai un bon coup. Puis j'entendis un bruit dans mon dos. Et me retournant, je restai bouche bée.

-Jim...

Je restai complètement sous le choc, je ne pouvais plus bouger. La femme que j'avais devant moi...c'était tout simplement impossible ! Et pourtant...ses yeux...sa bouche son visage c'était bien elle...C'était ma femme...

-Johanna ?

-C'est bien moi Jimmy...C'est moi...

Je m'approchai d'elle, alors qu'elle en faisait autant.

-C'est impossible...

-Et pourtant c'est bien moi...

J'avançai ma main vers son visage, pour la toucher, pour m'assurer que c'était bien elle. Ma main toucha sa joue, toujours aussi douce et belle. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et je retrouvai ma femme.. des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux larmes que je m'empressai d'essuyer du pouce. Je posai mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Elle me caressa les joues tendrement.

Tu m'as tellement manqué..

Toi aussi Johanna...

Nos bouches s'étaient retrouvées, comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

_**Ça c'était la version de mon père ! Ma mère m'en raconta une autre, que j'aurais tendance à croire.**_

**POV DE JOHANNA.**

J'ai entendu la porte du loft se fermer, et je savais que Jim était maintenant le seul avec moi...Mon cœur battait à un rythme éreinté. J'avais peur de sa réaction, si peur que je songeais à l'idée de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Mais je soufflai un bon coup et m'avançai dans la pièce principale. Il était dos à moi. Mais à mon arrivée il se retourna. Son regard me pétrifia de l'intérieur, et je sentis mon corps s'embrasser. Malgré les années, je reconnus le jeune homme dont j'étais encore amoureuse.

-Jim..

Il ne réagit pas, complètement immobile. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, m'en voulait il ? Perdue dans mes pensées noires, il me dit d'une voix étranglée.

-Johanna?

-C'est bien moi Jimmy...c'est moi...

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En a peine une poignée de secondes, Jim tournait de l'œil et tombait inconscient sur le sol.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié, malgré le retard, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt ici ! Laissez pleins de commentaire et remerciez aussi Sarah pour l'idée de la fin:p à bientôt !


	17. Retour a la réalité

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée du retard mais je n'avais pas internet pendant les vacances:( mais ça m'a permis d'avancer un peu sur les prochains chapitres ! J'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement comme avant, et j'espère que ce chapitre.**

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre, Audrey 1986, Douchka, adrian009, Sarah d'Emeraude, AlexCB et IFON91 :)**

**Bonne lecture, c'est un petit M juste pour vous faire plaisir ;)**

-Kate ça va ?

La voix de mon fiancé me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournai vers lui il était en train d'enlever sa chemise pour se coucher.

-Oui oui Rick ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'est ce qui te turlupine ?

Je ris devant son sourire et j'attrapai mon portable pour vérifier si je n'avais pas reçu de message. Sans décoller mon regard de l'écran je répondis à sa question.

-Je me demande juste comment ça se passe avec Maman et Papa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'a l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en train de s'embrasser comme deux jouvenceaux boutonneux.

-Cast' ce sont mes parents.

-Imagine qu'on soit séparés pendant 12 ans. Qu'est ce que tu aurais envie qu'on fasse !

-Déjà je te mettrai une gifle parce que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Il rit et s'installa sur le lit s'approchant de moi. Je fondis à son regard rempli de douceur et finalement je me penchai au dessus du lit pour cueilli ses lèvres dans un baiser étourdissant pour lui dont j'avais le secret.

-Et je pense que je te ferais l'amour non stop pendant 1 mois.

-Je suis pour. Mais j'espère que tes parents ne le feront pas autant j'aimerais récupérer mon appartement !

-Demain, on ira les voir, mais je ne sais pas comment ça se passe et ça me stresse.

-Est ce qu'il y a une raison que ça se passe pas bien ?

-Non...non mais..

-Pas de mais. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier tes parents pour la soirée. Tu vas te détendre, et tu les verras demain. Ok ?

-Ok...

Il sourit en m'embrassant, mais aussitôt ses lèvres sur les miennes, le désir que j'avais pour lui s'alluma dans mes reins. Je pris son visage et le collai au mien avant de me laisser tomber sur lui, enflammée par ma passion. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de notre étreinte, mais je lui résistais corps et âme. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Je pris son lobe entre mes dents et jouai langoureusement avec. Son souffle était irrégulier contre ma nuque et j'adorais ça. Quand il voulut remonter, il se heurta à ma surprise. Je portais quelque chose en dessous...ma nuisette secrète.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez là détective ?

-Ton cadeau Rick...Si tu es sage...

-Comment veux tu que je sois sage avec toi dans cette tenue...

Je me relevai pour échapper à ses bras en riant. Quand je fus assez loin de sa portée je retirai ma jupe d'un mouvement sensuel de la hanche. Son regard me fit vibrer, j'aimais savoir qu'il me désirait comme au premier jour même après un an de vie commune. Mon haut rejoint ma jupe sur le sol, me dévoilant dans mon nouvel achat aux yeux de mon fiancé. Sa réaction était pour le moins voyante et une chaleur embrasa mon bas ventre et mes reins en imaginant ce que son excitation pouvait me faire... Même si l'envie de sentir son corps contre moi, sur moi et en moi me brûlait le ventre, je voulais jouer encore un peu avec le feu. L'attiser et le teaser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Il se redressa sur le lit et retira son tee shirt qui lui servait pour dormir. Voir son corps ainsi me fit doucement frissonner. Je laissai mon regard s'aventurer le long de ses muscles pour arriver à la limite de sa nudité, son boxer, à présent complètement et érotiquement déformé. Comment ne pas avoir envie de jouer avec ça...

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

-Hum...je ne sais pas...Lève toi.

Il se leva du lit, se retrouvant debout devant moi. Il avait décidément un vêtement de trop...

-Tourne toi.

Je lui donnais des ordres, lui donnant déjà la suite des événements. Je crus voir dans son regard sa compréhension, il comprenait qu'en ce moment, avec toutes ses choses qui arrivaient autour de moi, j'avais besoin d'un endroit où j'aurais le contrôle de tout.. Il se retourna en un petit mouvement de hanche. Je regardai ses fesses que j'aimais tant, et profitai qu'il ait le dos tourné pour provoquer un effet de surprise. Je m'avançai silencieusement vers lui, et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de son corps. Je laissai un soupir sortir de ma bouche et atterrir sur la peau de son dos. Je le vis se tendre et sa respiration se fit chaotique. Je posai ma main sur son postérieur et lu pinçai en riant. Il ne retint pas un cri de surprise peu viril alors que je riais.

-Alors...la marchandise te convient ?

-Mmmh...je suis en train d'en faire une estimation...

Je glissa ma main le long de l'élastique du boxer, et arrivait sur le devant. Mes doigts glissèrent vers la bosse que je caressai dans un mouvement circulaire qui commençait à faire augmenter sa fièvre. Je me collai à lui et embrassai ses omoplates alors que ma main glissait déjà à l'intérieur du sous vêtement moulant. Je commençai à le caresser me nourrissant de ses nombreux gémissements rauques.

-Mmh..pas mal...mais je pensais trouver du matériel plus dur...

Je pris son membre entre mes mains et commençait un lent et langoureux mouvement de va et vient, le sentant perdre pied plusieurs fois. Ses grognements m'excitaient tellement que j'avais presque aussi chaud que lui. Malgré tout, je continuai à le caresser, me délectant de sa peau satinée et de ses jurons grossiers qu'il lâchait pour ne pas imploser...

-Oh Kate...

Souriante, je commençai à lui mordiller la peau qu'il avait entre les omoplates, et jouant de ma langue, je laissai des traces de véracité, alors que ma main s'activait toujours sur son plaisir. Il tremblait tout contre moi, et je décidai de redescendre quelque peu la pression quand il me dit d'une voix rauque :

-Pas comme ça...Je veux te voir...

Je lachai son sexe sans omettre de le faire en une caresse sournoise, et le prenant par les hanches je le fis se tourner vers moi. Ce que je vis sur son visage me fit soupirer d'envie. Sa bouche délicieusement rose était entrouverte, probablement pour lui donner un peu plus d'air, et ses yeux étaient remplis de flammes de désir qui dansait dans sa pupille dilatée. Cédant au plus beau péché du monde, je me jetai sur sa bouche et m'agrippai à ses larges épaules pour tenir en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds. Attaquant sa lèvre supérieure, je le fis reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche...Qui s'avérait être une fenêtre... intéressant. Je le collai à la paroi gelée et commençai à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, m'appliquant à laisser le plus de marques que possible. Pendant ce temps, il caressait mes épaules, mon dos pour finir dans ma chute de reins. Mais déjà, ma bouche fut en manque de la sienne et je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'aller prendre ses lèvres en otage. Mes mains logées dans son cou, j'appuyai pour approfondir notre baiser. Il m'entoura de ses bras puissants comme si j'étais une chose fragile, et notre baiser avait beau être profond, il n'en restait pas moins doux, le temps pour Rick de faire redescendre la tension que j'avais introduite dans son corps.. je jouai des sensations que cela me procurait, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, plus jamais je ne voulais les quitter. Ma bouche redécouvrant pour la énième fois la sienne, je me laissai emportée par le brouillard de plaisir qui m'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur moi. Il joua avec les bretelles de ma nuisette, toujours en laissant la douceur me prouver à quel point il m'aimait. Les deux bretelles glissèrent, dénudant mes deux épaules, que mon fiancé se hata d'embrasser comme si elles étaient sacrées. Comme si moi, j'étais sacrée. Il dut entendre mes pensées, car, la bouche collée à ma peau, il me murmura :

-Ma déesse...ma si belle déesse...

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'un homme aussi extraordinaire m'aie choisie moi pour partager sa vie... Avant qu'il entre dans ma vie, je n'étais qu'un corps fais d'os et de sang... sans émotion, sans vie sociale, je ne vivais pas. Et il est arrivé, bousculant tout mon univers, et je chéris tous les moments que nous passions ensemble. Je pensais que l'amour avec un grand A n'existait que dans les contes, et que je ne connaîtrais jamais ça, mais Dieu comme j'avais tort ! Je ne me trompai que très rarement, mais j'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir eut tort sur ce point... Il m'avait sauvé la vie, et pas seulement en me défendant contre les criminels que nous arrêtions ensemble. Il m'avait aussi sauvé la vie en ne me laissant pas tomber, en m'empêchant de mourir de l'intérieur. Il avait été mon pacemaker qui avait fait redémarré mon cœur, et ça pour la vie.

-Kate ?

La voix de mon Rick me sortit de mes réflexions, il semblait inquiet que je ne réponde plus à ses avances. Je lui caressai la joue amoureusement, me perdant dans ses iris bleutés, qui illuminaient mes jours et réchauffaient les nuits.

-Est ce que ça va ?

Je hochai la tête, les yeux brillants, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tout va bien..depuis que tu es là...

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, et je le serrai dans mes bras. Je m'accrochai à lui, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, il m'était vital.

-Ne pars pas.

-Je te l'ai dit Kate, nous, c'est pour la vie, et même dans la lumière.

-Dans la lumière tu sais qu'il y a de superbes femmes qui sont partis.

-Sur Terre ou dans la lumière ça ne change rien, je n'ai d'yeux et d'amour que pour toi.

-Y a intérêt, sinon je te jure que cette pouffiasse va souffrir.

-Ah je retrouve ma Katie !

Je ris alors qu'il m'embrassai fougueusement, me remettant dans le bain de ce dans quoi nous étions pris avant que mes pensées s'éparpillent. Nos baisers s'enflammèrent, augmentant notre ardeur et notre fougue, et trop désireuse de le sentir en moi, je nous fis reculer vers le lit, où je me laissai tomber. Nos bouches ne se quittaient plus, trop avides de contact. Nos mains reprirent leurs explorations, et quand nous fumes débarrassés de tous nos vêtements encombrants, je fis basculer Rick sous moi, alors qu'il gémissait contre ma bouche quand nos intimités créèrent une friction délicieusement stimulante. Je m'installais sur lui, frottant nos sexes ensemble.

-Kate...je t'en prie...

Je collai nos bouches ensemble pour le faire taire, et relevant le bassin, je fis en sorte de le faire entre en moi. La friction de nos deux corps me fit pousser un long gémissement qui se fit écho au sien, et après quelques minutes immobiles, je commençai à onduler le bassin pour faire monter la tension. Ses grandes mains étaient sur mes hanches et m'aidaient à maintenir le rythme de notre fusion. Les miennes étaient dans ses cheveux courts sur je tirai pour que nos bouches ne se séparent. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je sentais l'orgasme proche. Je séparai nos bouches et plongeai sur son cou, que je suçotai avec fièvre. Ses grognements résonnaient dans mon oreille et sa main glissa e0ntre mes jambes pour caresser mon clitoris. Je me cambrai contre lui en mordant sa chair tendre. Mes coups de reins s'enchaînèrent et je criai mon plaisir ultime avant d'entendre Rick en faire autant. Je m'écroulai sur lui, tentant désespérément de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Il souffla dans ma nuque humide.

-Oh Dieu...

-Appelle moi..Kate.

Il rit et se serra un peu plus à moi.

-C'est...ma réplique...il me semble.

-M'en fous...

Complètement vidée de mon énergie, je commençai à tomber dans un sommeil, quand je sentis les doigts de mon fiancé dans mon cou. Grognant je lui demandai d'une petite voix:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je compte tes suçons. Je veux savoir qui a gagné.

Je le frappai violemment sur le pectoraux et il cria avant de dire d'une petite voix d'enfant.

-On verra ça demain ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Je le sentis m'embrasser dans le cou, puis finalement, je m'endormis sur lui, épuisé, et plus amoureuse que jamais.

/ /

Je dormais, complètement épuisée par la nuit que nous venions de passer quand un bruit strident me réveilla en sursaut. Castle grogna de mécontentement et tenta de se retourner sur le ventre pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière. C'était sans compter que j'étais sur lui, et que je ne voulais pas bouger. Je connaissais ce bruit. C'était mon portable.

-Oh non putain font chier...

Quand mon écrivain était vulgaire, c'est que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment de le déranger. Je me fis glisser jusqu'au bord du lit pour attraper mon portable. Je ne regardai même pas le nom, et décrochai tout de suite.

-Quoi ?

-Beckett bon retour parmi nous !

-Espo...je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que dès mon retour il y a un meurtre...

-Tu crois aux miracles ? Un cadavre tout frais qui n'attends que les nouveaux fiancés !

-Dis moi l'adresse au lieu de faire de l'humour.

-Tu trouvera très vite, c'est juste en face de chez vous, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant.

-On est à l'hôtel Espo. On arrive. C'est quel appartement ?

-L'appartement 14, il appartient à une certaine Johanna Gordon.

-Quoi?

Je me redressai rapidement à cette information et frappai Castle, complètement paniquée.

-Rick debout !

-Non...encore un peu...

-MAINTENANT !

Il se redressa aussi vite que moi, réveillé maintenant.

-On arrive Espo !

Je raccrochai et sautai du lit pour enfiler les vêtements dans mon sac à dos. Je ne faisais même pas attention à son regard sur ma nudité, trop terrifiée.

-Kate qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Y a eut un meurtre Rick.

-Oui mais tu sais à New York c'est un peu...

-Chez Maman, Castle ! C'était dans l'appartement de Maman qu'on a tué quelqu'un !

-Oh merde !

Il comprit enfin mon comportement et se leva aussi vite que possible pour lui aussi s'habiller. On ne prit que quelques secondes pour être prêts. Nous primes quelques secondes pour dire a Alexis et Martha ou nous allions, et nous primes la direction de la rue du loft. Sur le chemin, j'appelai le portable de ma mère sans qu'elle réponde. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle était juste en train de dormir. Nous arrivâmes très vite devant le loft et je n'eus pas de mal à savoir dans quel immeuble s'était produit le meurtre, les voitures de police étaient garées en vrac et les membres de la NYPD étaient rassemblés. Je montrai mon badge que j'avais toujours sur moi et ils me laissèrent passer avec Castle. Nous montâmes jusqu'à ce que nous croisions Ryan.

-Bon retour Lieutenant, venez voir.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a exactement ?

-Un homme d'origine caucasienne, d'environ 30 ans. Balle dans la tête, juste en plein milieu du front.

-Une idée de son identité ?

Aucune. Pas de papiers et pas de tatouages visibles pour le moment

On essaye de joindre la locataire de cet appartement mais elle ne répond pas.

-Rick ? Tu peux aller la chercher s'il te plaît ?

-Ouaip.

Mon fiancé redescendit les marches de l'immeuble pour aller chercher ma mère au loft. Cela attira l'attention de Javier et de Kevin. Espo fut le premier à demander

-Vous connaissez la locataire ?

-Depuis très longtemps. Dites moi d'abord tout ce que vous savez.

Pendant que j'avançai dans l'appartement, mes deux amis et collègues me suivaient en me faisant part de leurs informations.

-C'est la voisine, Madame Dolegan qui a trouvé le corps. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa voisine, elle est donc allée voir et a trouvé le corps derrière le canapé.

-Elle a découvert le corps vers 6h elle voulait aller voir avant d'aller au travail.

Lanie était en train de l'examiner quand elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Hello Beauté ! Ma pauvre tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'a ton départ, c'est l'écrivain qui te met dans cet état ?

-Oh oui je te raconterai bien en détails, mais je crois que le mort ne voudrait pas entendre ça.

-Au contraire ça pourrait le réchauffer. Vu sa chaleur, je dirais qu'il est mort depuis environ deux jours. Je pourrais essayer d'être plus précise quand il sera sur ma table.

-Quelle arme ?

-Probablement un 9 millimètres. Et pour que personne n'ait entendu, je pense qu'il avait un silencieux.

-Bonne conclusion miss.

Attrapant des gants en latex, je vis quelque chose dans sa poche de jean. Mais alors que j'allais l'attraper, son visage apparut devant moi et me hurla

**-Ne me touchez pas** !

Je reculai violemment comme si ma main était en feu. Je relevai alors les yeux pour voir le fantôme de cet homme.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-C'est votre faute si je suis mort ! C'est votre faute et la faute de votre mère !

-Que faites vous dans son appartement !

Mes trois amis froncèrent les sourcils puis comprirent que je m'adressai à un fantôme, alors ils fermèrent la porte de l'appartement pour éviter que les autres policiers ne le sachent. Mais j'entendis la voix de Castle dans mon dos ainsi que le bruit claquant des talons de ma mère.

-Madame Gordon ?

-Jeune homme je pense que pour l'instant on a un autre problème à régler.

Je me retournai vers ma mère alors que Espo gardait la bouche ouverte. Elle avait enfilé une robe brune avec des fleurs aux couleurs chaudes, et ses yeux étaient toujours cachés par ses grandes lunettes de soleil. Je me retournai vers le fantôme alors que ma mère arrivait à ma hauteur.

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi ?

-C'est de votre faute s'Il m'a tué !

-Qui vous a tué ?

-Vous le savez mieux que personne ! Vous connaissez son nom, mais vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

-Attendez...vous parlez du Dragon ?

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se figèrent à ce nom et ma mère et moi attendions la réponse du fantôme. Il s'évapora pour réapparaître vers la fenêtre.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Le Dragon n'a peut être pas votre don à toutes les deux, mais il connaît les signes des fantômes. Il m'a tué alors je ne lui dirais rien mais méfiez vous.

-Pour l'amour du ciel dites moi ce qu'il voulait.

-Il veut à nouveau vous tuer.

Son âme disparut alors que j'eus une baisse de tension, ç m'arrivait souvent lorsque je voyais des fantômes puissants. Castle était derrière moi pour me retenir.

-Ça va Katie ?

-Non...non ça va pas...C'est...c'était un homme de main du Dragon Cast' !

Mes partenaires se tournèrent vers ma mère. Je passai une main sur le visage et décidai de faire les présentations pour éclairer la situation. Je commençai alors qu'elle retirait ses lunettes pour montrer à tous ses yeux verts qui rappelaient les miens. Chacun ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Lanie, Espo, Ryan...je vous présente Johanna Gordon, alias Johanna Beckett. Ma mère.

**Et voilà, alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas laissez moi vos avis, on va faire quelque chose:) si j'ai plus de 10 commentaires, je poste vendredi, sinon ce sera dimanche prochain !**

**Je vous adore, a la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Interroger la victime

**Bonjour le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous voir en ce beau jour de vendredi :p**

**Merci à vous tous pour les dix commentaires laissés sur le précédent chapitre ! Je vous adore, **

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre, Sarah d'Emeraude, Alex CB, Lieutenant Castle, Douchka, adrian 009, SophyCA, Audrey 1986 et IFON91**

**Bonne lecture a tous et a toutes !**

Dans le salon de ma mère, Lanie avait dut s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la nouvelle que je venais d'annoncer et son petit ami lui serrait de la main son épaule. Ma mère était en train de fouiller dans ses affaires pour vérifier si on lui avait dérobé quelque chose. Quant à moi j'étais dans un état à moitié comateux, je savais pourtant que ça allait recommencer, qu'on allait essayer de me la reprendre, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt ! Johanna revint dans la pièce, et me rassura.

-On a rien pris. Mais je pense qu'ils sont allés dans chaque salle, puisque toutes les portes sont ouvertes.

-On va essayer de trouver des empreintes.

-Ça ne sert a rien. Le Dragon est trop intelligent pour laisser des empreintes.

-C'est la procédure Maman.

-Allez y alors, mais vous perdez votre temps.

-Beckett il ne t'a pas dit qui il était ?

-Non. Mais je suis sur qu'avec une reconnaissance faciale, nous le retrouverons facilement.

-Ma puce, je dois aller voir ton père avant de vous suivre au poste.

-Je viens avec toi, Alexis et Martha doivent être rentrées aussi. Les gars vous vous occupez du corps ?

-Oui bien sur Beckett.

Lanie s'approcha de moi et elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Je fais le plus vite possible pour trouver ce qui s'est passé ici d'accord ?

-Merci Lanie.

Je lui rendis son sourire et on partit de suite vers le loft de l'autre coté de la route. Mon père était accoudé vers le comptoir et souriait pendant que Alexis riait sûrement à une blague racontée plus tôt. Il se tourna vers moi et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma Katie, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir..

-Ta surprise t'a plut ?

-Si tu savais...

Il releva les yeux vers ma mère et leurs yeux se connectèrent un instant. Je me rappelais des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble quand j'étais petite. J'aimerais les revoir ainsi, et c'était bien parti pour.

Je me séparai de ses bras avec un dernier sourire pour aller dans la cuisine avec Castle sur mes pas. J'embrassai Alexis qui me demandé d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a trouvé un homme de main du Dragon dans l'appartement de Maman...ils l'avaient retrouvée.

-Donc elle va être obligée d'habiter ici ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Sinon..je pense que ton père voudra bien l'amener chez lui...

Nous nous tournâmes tous les quatre vers mes parents, et je vis mon père caressant le visage de maman, alors que leurs bouches s'embrassaient tendrement avant de se séparer de quelques centimètre pour se retrouver à nouveau. Je les regardai attendrie, alors que Castle entourait ma taille. Il m'embrassa dans le cou en souriant.

-Ils te rappellent pas quelqu'un ?

-On est pas aussi bisounours...Si ?

Alexis et Martha pouffèrent tout sauf discrètement et mes parents se séparèrent pour venir vers nous.

-Ma puce, faut il que nous allions au commissariat ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux maman, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite nous pourrons enquêter.

Très bien alors je te suis.

Katie ?

Je me retournai vers mon fiancé, qui avait un regard grave.

Je vais rester ici un peu pour tout mettre au point avec le gardien de l'immeuble et pour préparer la chambre pour ta mère et tout. Je vous rejoins après ?

-Ça marche. Allez maman viens.

J'embrassai Castle sur les lèvres alors que ma mère en faisait de même avec mon père, avant que nous quittions le loft. Le trajet se passa dans le silence avant que je lui sourisse.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Tu avais tort de t'inquiéter tu as vu ?

-Oui...oui c'est vrai qu'a part une bosse sur la tête ton père a bien gérer.

Je profitai d'un feu rouge pour me tourner vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Venait elle de me dire que... ?

-Il s'est évanoui en me voyant.

-Oh ! J'ai crus que...

-Oh non ma puce je ne suis pas de ce genre là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et nous riions ensemble, comme avant sa disparition. Nous arrivâmes vite au poste, et je laissai ma mère aux soins de Espo et Ryan pour descendre voir Lanie sur son territoire.

-Lanie tu as du nouveau ?

-Pas beaucoup, mais les recherches ADN viennent de commencer. Alors je dirais qu'il est mort sur le coup, il n'y a pas d'autres blessures ni de traces de défense. D'après l'entrée de balle, c'est un 9mm et le tireur devait être à environ 3 mètres.

-Tu as trouvé des signes distinctifs ? Un tatouage une tache de naissance...

-Deux tatouages. Un poignard entouré de fils barbelés entre les deux omoplates et des initiales sur l'avant bras.

-Quelles initiales ?

-A.O.D

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

-Army of Dragon.

Je me retournai brusquement vers le fantôme qui venait de m'expliquer la signification de ses trois lettres. Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras.

-Est ce que vous êtes là pour nous aider ou pour espionner ?

-Aucun des deux. Je me met pas dans le camp des poulets, et j'aiderai pas l'homme qui m'a envoyé une balle dans la tête.

-Dites nous au moins qui vous êtes que ça nous évite de perdre du temps.

Il hésita et fixa l'ordinateur présent. Une petite alarme nous informa d'un nouveau message et le visage du corps apparut sur l'écran. Lanie s'approcha du résultat et quand je me retournai pour parler au fantôme, il avait déjà disparu.

-David Kilton, 29 ans, a déjà fait plusieurs séjours en prison pour braquage, vente de drogue et complicité de meurtres entre gangs. Il est sorti il y a 3 ans.

-Je vais tenter de savoir quand est ce qu'il est devenu l'un des pions du Dragon.

-Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

-Merci Lanie.

Je pris les escaliers pour remonter vers les bureaux, avec la fiche de notre victime. Je la donnai à -Ryan quand je vis Esposito me dire.

-Ta mère était bien avec toi il y a deux jours ?

-Oui, nous étions à Los Angeles, si tu dois vérifier, l'hôtel pourra te le dire.

-Merci Beckett, tu sais que c'est...

-La procédure ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que si tu ne le fais pas tu risque des ennuis je comprends.

-Donc, il faut qu'on trouve qui lui a tiré dessus.

-C'est le Dragon Espo ! Il était venu chercher ma mère, ils ignoraient qu'elle avait pris un vol.

-Nous n'avons pas de preuves et ton fantôme ne peut pas témoigner à la barre.

-Je sais...Ou est ma mère ?

-Dans les toilettes pour dames.

-J'y vais. Renseigne toi sur les fréquentations de ce mec.

-Yep.

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes quand j'entendis des brides de conversation derrière la porte.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti dans la lumière ?

-Jo' écoute moi...

-Je t'avais dit de partir ! Le Dragon a des relations dans le milieu où tu te trouves !

J'entrai dans la salle froide où, un an auparavant, j'avais compris que j'avais un don pour voir les fantômes. Ma mère était debout au milieu de la salle et elle regardait les grands miroirs accrochés sur un mur entier, et je vis le fantôme de Raphael dans le reflet de la glace.

-Maman ?

-Kate, s'il te plaît c'est entre moi et Raphael.

-À moins que tu veuilles passer pour une folle qui parle aux murs, je te conseille d'accepter que je reste. Il a des informations ?

-Non Kate, il n'en a pas, et ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Jo' fais moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance Raphael c'est à eux que je ne fais pas confiance !

-Je ne suis pas un faible d'esprit ils ne réussiront pas à m'avoir.

-Je veux que tu ailles dans la lumière !

-Non, je suis bien ici, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller la bas, personne ne m'attends.

-C'est sympa pour ton frère dis moi...

Les lumières de la salle faiblirent pendant quelques secondes, mais alors que j'avais un mouvement de recul, ma mère foudroya Raphael du regard.

-Ça ne marche plus avec moi tu le sais pourtant.

-Ne mêle pas mon frère à cette histoire !

-Il a pourtant tout à voir.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense d'accord ?

-Tu penses que les hommes du Dragon pourraient t'apprendre qui t'a tué. Mais il se servira de toi ! Et il se servira de toi pour m'atteindre, moi, ma fille et le bébé dans son ventre !

-Je le trouverai seul alors. Moi qui pensait que tu étais de mon coté.

Il disparut alors que toutes les ampoules explosaient sous sa colère. J'amenai ma mère a l'extérieur et la fit s'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau.

-Est ce que ça va Maman ?

-J'ai peur pour Raphael...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, je suis sure que ça va aller.

-Kate ?

Derrière moi, Castle venait d'arriver et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

-C'est rien Castle...je...on peut en parler ce soir s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur.

-Merci.

-_Always._

Il me prit la main et l'embrassa sur la paume. C'était l'un des seuls gestes que nous nous permettions quand nous étions au commissariat, même si notre relation était devenue officielle. Nos regards se croisèrent mais Gates choisit ce moment pour arriver.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Sir... je vous présente...Johanna Gordon, c'est dans son appartement qu'on a trouvé le corps ce matin.

Elle devrait être en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Elle y est déjà allée, nous l'avons interrogée.

-Avez vous du nouveau ?

-Il est mort dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche d'une balle de 9mm. Il s'appelle David Kilton.

-A quel gang appartenait il ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore Sir. Mais nous cherchons.

-Vous rentrez à peine de vacances et vous avez déjà une affaire, reprenez vite vos marques.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Bien. Madame Gordon.

Elle salua ma mère, mais avant de partir la regarda d'un regard analyseur, comme si elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Finalement elle partit sans un mot dans son bureau. Je me tournai vers ma mère pour lui dire :

-Tu devrais rentrer au loft Maman. Je vais demander à Espo de t'accompagner.

-Tu es sure que je ne peux pas aider ?

-Sure Mum. Si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appelle. Promis.

-Tu fais bien attention à toi.

-Toi aussi Maman.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et j'appelai Espo pour qu'il la ramène au loft. Il confia ses dossiers à Ryan près de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Je regardai ma mère partir, alors que mon écrivain se mettait déjà devant le tableau blanc.

-Après tout ce temps, on devrait faire un tableau spécial pour les apparitions de spectres.

-Cast', c'est pas le moment. Je ne veux pas que tout le commissariat soit au courant.

-On a déjà eut cette conversation _Angel,_beaucoup se posent des questions, puisque cette dernière année, nos affaires ont été résolues en des temps records.

-Je te remercie de me rappeler que j'étais devenue l'un des suspect potentiel.

Je me mis à ses côtés en fixant le tableau blanc sans vraiment le voir, me rappelant de cette affaire. Un jeune homme avait été tué, et cet homme était le petit ami d'une femme travaillant dans la maison d'édition de Castle. Elle n'était pas venue au travail depuis une semaine, et tous les soupçons se portaient sur elle. Sauf que son fantôme m'était apparut, elle était morte avant lui. J'avais laché cette information, et on m'avait soupçonnée de l'avoir tuée. Mais heureusement pour moi, quand on a sut avec précision le moment de sa mort, j'avais un alibi en béton armé, et je ne fus plus soupçonnée. Mais ça m'avait mis dans une telle rage que j'en avais pleuré. Je sentis la main de mon fiancé se pose sur la mienne dans le but de me soulager. Je ne bougeai pas, sans accompagner son geste mais je savais qu'il savait que pendant une enquête, j'avais besoin de son contact, même si je ne faisais pas les premiers pas pour l'avoir.

-Tu crois qu'ils étaient venus pour la tuer ?

-Oui. Ils ont tués Raphaël pour la tuer elle, et maintenant ils arrivent dans son appartement..

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle est en sécurité avec nous dans le loft.

-Rick, on ne peut pas lui demander de rester cloîtrée à la maison, c'est ma mère Rick, elle n'acceptera jamais.

-Et je suppose qu'elle est aussi têtue que toi non ?

-Encore pire.

-Heureusement que je t'aime, sinon ta famille m'aurait fait peur.

Il lacha un léger rire qui me fit sourire comme par automatisme. Il était adorable quand il avait ce rire enfantin, et je frissonnai de bien être à ses côtés. Mais pour ne rien montrer, je lui frappai l'avant bras sans ménagement. Je me replongeai dans les détails du tableau, comment allons trouver le dragon, sans aucun indice?

-Kate ?

Je me tournai vers lui et captai ses iris azur, me dévisageant. Je fis un signe de tête pour lui demander d'avancer dans sa question.

-Pourquoi on irait pas dans les Hamptons ?

-Quoi ? En pleine enquête ?

-Kate, c'est le Dragon qui l'a tué. Tu crois qu'on va trouvé des preuves contre lui, ou même le trouver **lui ? **Il faut à tout prix mettre ta mère en sécurité, et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste dans le loft tu n'as qu'a l'envoyer aux Hamptons.

-Je ne me vois pas de la laisser seule la bas, et une sécurité policière se ferait trop voir.

-Ton père pourrait...la couvrir...

-Je t'arrête de suite Castle. Pas de sous entendus sur MES parents.

Il eut un petit sourire puis redevint sérieux.

-Il faut que tu y ailles aussi.

-Cette enquête me touche de trop près Rick, hors de question que je partes.

-Justement Katie. Gates se rendra vite compte que tu te donne à fond pour cette enquête, et elle demandera de te retirer de l'enquête. Et pense au bébé Kate. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas prendre de risques pour lui.

Je fermai les yeux un moment, me rappelant de notre progéniture qui grandissait doucement en moi... Au moindre faux pas je risquais de le perdre, et dans beaucoup de couples, la perte d'un enfant séparait les parents...je perdrais donc Castle.

-Promet moi d'y réfléchir s'il te plaît...

-Okay Rick. Je te le promet. Mais laisse moi le temps d'interroger la victime.

-Même après plus d'un an ça me fait toujours bizarre que dise ça ''Interroger la victime''.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Je vais essayer de lui parler maintenant.

-Maintenant ? Tu as besoin de moi pour la couverture ?

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire oui. Depuis que j'avais mon don, si un fantôme apparaissait sur un lieu public, je me servais de lui pour ne pas qu'on me voit en train de parler toute seule. Il se mettait devant moi et je faisais semblant de lui parler.

-Viens, on va aller dans la salle de repos.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit dans la salle ou je fermai la porte derrière nous. J'appelai David.

-David s'il vous plaît je dois vous parler. C'est important.

Le fantôme apparut devant la machine à café et me toisa d'un mauvais regard.

-Que voulez vous encore ?

-Écoutez, il faut que je retrouve le Dragon.

-Je ne vous aiderez pas. Je me met pas du côté de la loi, même mort.

-Pourquoi êtes vous rester ?

Il disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

-Vous voulez vous venger ?

Il garda le silence en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi êtes vous rester ? Si ce n'est pas pour vous venger, empêchez d'autre personnes de périr sous ses balles.

-Il peut encore m'atteindre, même si je suis mort.

-Si vous partez dans la lumière, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, faites moi confiance.

-Et s'il m'en empêche ?

-Il ne peux rien faire pour en empêcher. Sauf s'il vous convint de rester.

-Jamais plus je ne l'écouterai.

-Alors s'il vous plaît, protégez ma famille, en me disant tout ce que vous savez sur lui...

Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, et finalement me regarda dans les yeux, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

-C'est une fille ou garçon ?

Je sentis mes yeux s'embrumer et je pris une inspiration avant de lui répondre doucement.

-On ne sait pas encore, je n'en suis qu'au 2eme mois.

Mon fiancé releva la tête vers moi, venant de comprendre qu'on parlait du bébé. Je le rassurai du regard, et reportai mon attention vers David.

-Je devais trouver votre mère. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans la rue, avec son ami. Celui qui était avec moi a tiré mais à louper sa cible.

Le fait qu'il désigne ma mère comme une cible me fit serrer les poings à l'extrême. Je soufflai pour me calmer, alors qu'il continuait.

-Après cet échec, le Dragon nous a averti, encore un échec et on allait le regretter...Alors j'ai fait toute les recherches possibles sur le quartier, pour finalement trouver l'appartement ou elle se cachait. Mais quand je suis arrivé, avec le chef, l'appartement était vide, et on a vu qu'elle était absente depuis un long moment déjà. Il m'a dit ''je t'avais prévenu'' et il m'a descendu.

-Est ce que vous savez ou on peut le trouver ?

-Il est partout Détective. New York est son territoire. Rien ne l'arrêtera. C'est pas vous qui le trouverez, c'est lui qui vous trouvera.

-Je ne peux rien faire ?

-Il arrivera toujours à vous filer entre les doigts. Vous devriez surtout vous mettre à l'abri.

-Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas.

-Dès que vous serez en danger de mort, partez. Et laissez votre équipe faire le reste.

Je restai quelques temps sans parler. Apparemment, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait plus rien m'apprendre.

-Vous devez rejoindre la lumière à présent. Vous y serez en sécurité. Et heureux.

-Faites attention à vous.

-J'ai déjà fait cette promesse.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il s'avança longuement, guidé par la lumière. Puis son fantôme disparut dans un murmure de fantôme. Je me tournai vers Castle et dit d'un ton déterminé.

-Continuons l'enquête tant que ça n'est pas risqué. Après, nous partirons.

Je le vis hocher la tête et aussitôt je me retournai, quittant la salle de repos sans un autre mot.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :)**

**Plus que 3 commentaires avant le 150eme :D**

**Laissez moi pleins de petits commentaires et on se voit vendredi prochain ;)**

**Bon Week end a tous et toutes.**


	19. Sentiments de famille

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors je voudrais vous dire quelque chose, qui va peut être pas plaire a certains, mais je dois le dire.**

**Pourquoi, la semaine dernière, j'avais dit que je posterais plus tot, j'ai eut 10 commentaires en UNE journée, et la ou je ne promet rien, je n'ai que 5 commentaires en une semaine ?**

**J'aimerais que ceux qui lisent laissent des commentaires parce que ca fait plaisir et ca nous inspire pour écrire plus vite. Je n'aime pas faire du chantage, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous laissiez un petit commentaire, je ne vais pas me gêner.**

**Alors faites un effort pour ce chapitre s'il vous plaît, même si ca ne vous plaît pas, dites moi votre avis positif ou négatif.**

**Merci aux fidèles revieweurs/ses, à castlebeckett siempre, Sarah d'Emeraude, adrian009, Alex CB et Audrey 1986.**

**Bonne lecture**

La journée qui suivit la conversation avec le fantôme de la victime fut interminable. Je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur aucun éléments. J'avais appelé plusieurs fois la maison pour vérifier si tout allait bien, et Martha et Alexis se reléguaient pour ne pas la laisser seule et sans défense. Mon père faisait également des allers venus au loft, et j'espérais qu'il ne se fasse pas voir. Je devais limite paranoïaque depuis qu'il m'avait dit que le Dragon était partout. Je savais que nous étions restés discrets mais un petit pas de travers, et il s'empresserait de tuer Maman...une nouvelle fois. Lanie arriva devant moi, avec à la main une pochette plastique contenant un petit objet. Je pris le plastique et regardait. C'était un sachet de poudre blanche, et je demandai à ma légiste de m'en dire plus.

Comme tu dois t'en douter c'est de la cocaïne, mais ce que j'ai trouvé dedans peut nous aider à trouver l'endroit où il la consommer.

-Qu'as tu trouver ?

-Des paillettes.

-Des paillettes ?

-Oui. De minuscules fragments de paillettes, à peine visible à l'œil nu mais regarde à la lumière.

J'allumai ma lampe et mis le sachet devant. Et en effet, je vis quelques petites particules brillaient d'un éclat bleu et or. Je plissai le nez, pour tenter de réfléchir où on peut trouver des paillettes comme ça.

-Il aurait prit de la coc sur quelque chose avec des paillettes dessus ?

-Moi je dirais sur quelqu'un.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis eut une brusque réaction de dégoût.

-Un bar de strip tease ?

-J'en suis sure. Et je suis sure que c'est le genre d'endroit où notre victime aimait passer son temps. Je me mis devant la carte des quartiers de New York. Je tenais mon dépourvu sur le plus dangereux.

-Combien y a t il de bars de strip tease dans ce quartier ?

-Au moins une dizaine.

-Tu peux découvrir de quelles couleurs sont les paillettes ? Après j'irais voir la bas pour les comparer.

-Je vais faire ça, mais je t'interdis d'y mettre les pieds.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Kate, honey, tu es la flic la plus célèbre de New York, et celle qui s'est fait le plus d'ennemi ! Tu ne peux pas y aller, ils te reconnaîtront à coups sur !

-Et comment on va faire alors ?

-Déjà je vais trouver les composants de ces paillettes.

-Merci Lanie.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me gratifia d'un petit sourire.

Alors que je vérifiai toutes les versions des voisins recopiées sur papier. Je ne comptai plus les heures jusqu'à ce que je sente les mains de mon fiancé sur ms épaules.

-Kate. On rentre.

-Non pas maintenant. Lanie doit me donner les résultats et...

-C'était pas une question.

-Quand je me retournai vers lui je vis ses yeux bleus fatigués, et je devinai que les miens ne devez pas être mieux. Il m'aida à me lever et m'enfila mon manteau alors que je rechignai sans conviction. Nous partîmes vers la maison et quand nous fûmes dans l'ascenseur, je regardai l'heure sur la montre de mon père. 20H passées. Je soupirai et m'appuyai sur le corps de Castle.

-Faudra diminuer les heures de travail Maman.

-Alors il faut arrêter de faire l'enfant avec maman.

Il rit et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Je me laissai aller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

-Kate...je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre pendant toute l'enquête tu le sais ?

-Oui...ta dernière séance de dédicace.

-Ce n'est que pour une semaine. Mais je veux que tu me promette de ne pas rester des heures tardives au bureau.

-Mon couvre feu ?

-20h grand maximum compris ?

-D'accord... Heureusement que je t'aime toi sinon je t'aurais frappé pour me donner des ordres.

-Tu m'aimes et tu es fatiguée. Mon jour de chance !

-Tais toi idiot Il prit le volant quand nous arrivâmes dans la voiture et je me laissai aller au ronronnement du moteur, qui me berçait gentiment. Cette enquête m'épuisait j'avais hâte qu'elle se termine.

-Johanna et Alexis nous ont fait des cannellonis aux épinards. Tu en mangera un peu hein ?

-Oui Rick...je mangerai.

-Merci.

Nous arrivâmes très vite à la maison et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte. Alexis tenait le plat avec deux gants, alors que ma mère mettait la table.

-Coucou mesdames.

-Coucou Papa vous arrivez juste pour le dîner.

-Miam. Et ça sent bon en plus.

-C'est une recette de Johanna. J'ai juste suivis ses instructions.

Ou est mère ?

Elle est parti au théatre pour critiquer la fille jouant dans la pièce ''Diners de cons.''

-Papa est parti ?

-Oui, il passe la nuit chez lui, il ne peut pas rester toute les nuits ici.

Je sentis une légère tristesse dans la voix et les yeux de ma mère, et je la compris. Elle venait de retrouver mon père et devait déjà s'en séparer. Je me mis en tête d'en parler avec Rick pour trouver une solution. Je m'assis entre ma mère et mon fiancé, et Alexis en face de moi, et nous mangeâme pendant un petit moment en silence, avant que Alexis ne prenne la parole.

-Pour le bébé vous allez faire comment ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien avec ton bureau , et si en plus Johanna vit ici, ou va dormir le bébé ?

Je souris en voyant que Alexis prenait son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux, et je ris en voyant le comique de la situation. Rick avait le plus beau loft que j'avais jamais vu, et nous commencions déjà à manquer de place. Rick fut le premier à parler.

-Je pensais changer mon bureau en chambre.

Je recrachai mon verre d'eau dans mon verre avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Rick, ne fais pas ça tu adores ton bureau !

-Mais j'aime encore plus notre fils.

-Fille.

-Notre bébé. Et c'est pas grave j'ai d'autres endroits pour écrire tu sais.

-Mais quand tu es dans ton bureau, c'est le seul moment où tu es sage...

Il fronça les sourcils comme un enfant et croisa les bras pour bouder. Je ris alors que ma mère et Alexis en faisait autant. Je l'embrassai sur la joue en riant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce que tu écris dans ton bureau est loin d'être sage..

Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt et il me sourit. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, n'approfondissant pas notre baiser pour ne pas dégoûter de ce délicieux repas ma mère et ma fille.

Je me stoppai dans ma pensée. Avais je vraiment appelé Alexis ''ma fille'' ? Avant que je ne rejoigne Rick a Los Angeles, elle m'avait appelé Mum Kate, et ça m'avait touchée au cœur, mais comment est ce que mes sentiments pour elle avaient put évoluer aussi vite ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que je pensais ça. Ma relation avec les Castle m'avait complètement changé. Je me laissai plus aller à des moments de détente, des barrières de mon cœur s'étaient détruites au fil de cette année de bonheur, et je laissai plus paraître mes sentiments et ressentis. Vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre quand vous vivez chaque jour de votre vie avec le grand enfant qu'est Richard Castle. Votre personnalité change avec le temps, et on ne peut plus faire marche arrière malheureusement. Je remarquai également que même si la plupart du temps, Alexis était plus mature que son père, elle l'écoutait attentivement dans chacun de ses conseils. Alexis, cette jeune adolescente entrant bientôt dans la vie adulte, était pour moi comme un rayon de soleil, une bouffée d'oxygène. Je la considérait comme ma fille maintenant, alors que nous n'avions que très peu de différence d'âge.

-Katie ?

Je sursautai violemment, comme sortie de mes songes. Je regardai autour de moi, et vis tous les regards braqués sur moi. Je pris une grande inspiration pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

-Non non c'est juste que je pensais encore à l'enquête.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Oui...je vais faire ça...je me lève tôt demain matin.

-Comme d'habitude quoi. Vas y je te rejoins.

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres, puis je pris Alexis dans mes bras pour une étreinte. Je serrai fort ma mère contre moi, et partit à l'étage pour me coucher. Je pris une douche rapide dans notre salle de bains et après avoir mis une tenue adéquate pour dormir, je m'installai dans notre lit conjugal. Mais j'avais à peine rabattu le drap que des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

-Oui ?

Ma mère entra dans la chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tourna la tête vers moi alors que je me redressai pour m'asseoir.

-Ma puce qu'est ce qui va pas.

-Je suis fatiguée Maman.

-On ne me la fait pas à moi. Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe ainsi.

-Je...

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de mêler mes doigts entre eux.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je considérais Alexis comme ma fille. Et je ne sais pas...ça m'a fait peur.

-Pourquoi ? Cette fille te considère comme sa mère.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère...Je sais que je ne le serai jamais, mais Alexis est grande, elle est bientôt majeure, elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Ma puce...tu sais ce que c'est de grandir sans sa maman...Alexis t'aime, et tu fais partie de la vie de son père depuis si longtemps.. Pourquoi ça t'effraies autant ?

-Parce qu'elle fait déjà tellement d'effort...d'abord quand je suis arrivée à l'appartement, puis quand elle a sut pour le bébé, et quand elle a sut pour le mariage...J'ai peur de trop lui demander. Et puis...

-Et puis ?

-Je ne veux pas que Rick croit que je veux lui prendre sa fille..enfin comment dire...

-Tu as peur qu'il pense que tu éloigne sa fille de lui.

-Oui. Je sais c'est idiot..mais c'est comme ça...

-Tu devrais en parler avec lui, ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sure. Dors maintenant Katie. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Maman.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. J'entendis quelques mots dans le couloir, et j'eus à peine le temps de me poser la question que mon fiancé entra dans la chambre. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je compris qu'il avait entendu.

-Kate...

-Tu as entendu...

Il serra les lèvres et monta dans le lit à mes côtés. Je fermai les yeux, je n'avais pas envie de recevoir des reproches de sa part.

-_I'm so sorry Castle...I'm so sorry..._

Mais avant d'avoir finit ma phrase il avait pris mes lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes, m'envoyant toutes les sensations agréables au monde. Je tremblai sans pouvoir me retenir, et je reculai nos visage pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi il n'était pas en colère contre moi, après tout ce que j'avais dit.

-Rick pourquoi...

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

-Tu crois ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant puis pinça les lèvres, avec un air enfantin sur le visage. Je souris timidement, mais ce qu'il me dit à cet instant effaça mon sourire pour laisser place à une mine surprise.

-Adopte Alexis.

**Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut a tous et a toutes.**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, mais si je vois que beaucoup manquent à l'appel, je mettrai peut être plus de temps a poster le prochain. Je ne fais pas de chantage, mais essayez de me comprendre.**

**Je vous adore, a la semaine prochaine.**


	20. Cauchemar commandité

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui je sais il est tard, mais j'ai eut une journée assez agitée ^^ **

**Je voudrais remercier les nouveaux nouvelles qui ont laissé des com's, ne vous arrêtez pas s'il vous plaît ça me fait très très plaisir, continnuez comme ça !**

**Merci à caskett19, Alex CB, SophyCA, Rara, Aqua Rules, adrian009, angylafan, Sarah et Juju !**

**On se retrouve a la fin du chapitre !**

Je restai la bouche ouverte pendant de longues secondes, en fixant son visage. Avais je bien entendu ce qu'il me demandait ? Ce n'était pas possible, je délirais, pourquoi Rick voudrait que j'adopte Alexis, sa fille, son ange, la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. Alexis était son repère, sa fille, il avait rompu avec sa mère en parti parce qu'il voulait son bonheur, pourquoi voudrait il la confier à moi, une flic qui n'a connu les sentiments de la famille que depuis un an...

-Kate, tu es encore là ?

Je n'en étais pas tellement sure, tout ce bousculait dans ma tête, je ne comprendrai pas.

-Rick...Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-J'ai entendu Kate et...Je voudrais que tu fasses ça pour moi.

-Cast'...

-Kate, tu sais comme moi qu'en te suivant, je peux mourir à tout moment, et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu prenne soin d'elle.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Rick. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir en me laissant seule avec le bébé et Alexis, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Kate, tu sais comme moi que ça peut arriver. J'y pense depuis un petit moment, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction...

-J'aime Alexis Rick. Je veux la protéger de toute la douleur du monde mais je ne suis pas sa mère.

-Tu as fait plus pour elle que sa mère, pourtant tu la connais depuis moins longtemps.

-Rick, ça fait beaucoup trop...

-Je sais, tu veux prendre ton temps par rapport au bébé et au mariage, mais si pouvais réfléchir à ma demande...

-Alexis a aussi son mot à dire Rick, je voudrais pas faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

-Donc tu ne dis pas non !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et je ris sans me contrôler avant de frapper son bras pour reprendre constance.

-Sérieusement Writerman. Il faut qu'on en parle aussi avec elle. J'aimerais avoir son avis, et du temps...

-Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faudra. On a le temps.

-Merci Rick...Merci d'être aussi patient..Je sais que je suis pas facile a vivre.

-Mais si tu n'étais pas comme ça, tu ne serais pas ma Kate, ma muse, ma fiancée, ma flic préférée...ma future femme, et la mère de mon bébé...

Je lui souris et entourai son cou de mes bras pour lui offrir une étreinte de remerciement. Il m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et posa son menton sur mon épaule. Respirant son odeur rassurante, je me laissai aller contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais que je t'aime miss Beckett ?

-Hum...Oui je sais Mr Castle.

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis descendit le long de mon corps pour embrasser mon ventre plat. Je venais de comprendre que bientôt, je n'aurais plus cette minceur. Je l'aurait remplacé par un énorme ventre de grossesse, et mon poids allait suivre.

-Je vais grossir pendant les neuf mois...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, c'est très sexy les femmes enceintes.

-Parce que tu regardes les femmes enceintes maintenant ?

-Euh...Non non en fait je voulais dire tu...toi Kate Beckett la seule femme que j'aime et que je regarde sera magnifique en portant le bébé que nous avons conçu ensemble..

Je levai le sourcil en souriant, il me faisait rire quand il essayait de se sortir de sa gourde.

-Et...je t'aime.

Je ris sans me retenir et caressai ses cheveux en regardant son sourire heureux et penaud a la fois.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire un deuxième bébé...

-Parce que je suis un bébé pour toi maintenant ?

-Tu l'as toujours été et pourtant tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, et j'ai jamais autant désiré.

-Tu m'éblouis chaque jour de ma vie, comment fais tu Kate ?

-J'ai une muse extraordinaire.

Je souris de toutes mes dents en voyant son regard s'illuminer de milles feux. J'espérais que notre enfant aurait ses yeux bleus, pour que je puisse me perdre aussi dans ses iris sauvages et tendres a la fois. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, en imaginant notre enfant, fils ou fille, jouant avec Castle en riant, me rendant folle...et me rendant plus heureuse que jamais. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres avant de poser ma tête sur l'endroit ou son cœur battait doucement.

Je finis par m'endormir bercée par ce tempo apaisant, qui me faisait oublier mes peurs depuis un an, en espérant que cette affaire serait bientôt réglée.

**/ /**

Le lendemain matin, arrivant au commissariat, Lanie vint à notre rencontre, Castle et moi, pour nous dire avec un sourire et une mine fatiguée:

-J'ai trouvé la couleur des paillettes.

-Dis moi.

-Elles sont bleus, or, avec des touche de jaune. Javier a parlé a une de ses sources du milieu. Un seul bar a des danseuses/serveuses avec des vêtements, enfin si on peut appeler ça des vêtements...

-Lanie...

-Penthouse Executive Club au 603 West 45th Street.

-D'accord on y va !

-Kate ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas te voir la bas !

-Lanie c'est mon boulot de prendre des risques ! Il faut que j'aille vérifier la fréquentation de ce club.

-Envoie quelqu'un d'autre.

-Lanie...

-Arrête de discuter Katherine Beckett !

Je grimaçai en voyant l'air de Lanie, qui était le même que celui de Espo et de Ryan. Castle, lui avait un regard bien a lui, inquiet, et surtout, je voyais dans la brillance de ses yeux qu'il n'était pas inquiet que pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir. C'était mon boulot de prendre des risques en effet. Mais ce n'était pas celui de mon bébé. Alors résignée, je demandai a Espo de nous trouver quelqu'un pour jouer le jeu. Ce dernier me trouva un agent expérimenté pour y entrer.

Nous attendions de ses nouvelles quand il appela. Je pris le combiné et répondit d'une voix sure.

-Alors ?

-Detective, je crois qu'il faut oublier cette piste.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Le Strip Bar est condamné. Il n'y a plus rien dedans. Je suis désolé.

Mon cœur s'arrêta et je raccrochai vite, après l'avoir malgré tout vérifier. Une nouvelle piste venait de s'effacer comme le sable s'envole lors d'un coup de vent. J'étais frustrée, et en colère, mais aussi triste, et ça je ne le supportais pas. Je m'étais promis que le Dragon ne m'atteindrai plus.

J'expliquai brièvement la situation, et mes amis et collègues poussèrent un grognement de frustration et d'énervement. Castle se mit derrière moi et me posa la main sur mon épaule. Je soupirai douloureusement, il m'embrassa sur la joue, et me murmura tout bas.

-On l'aura Kate. Je te fais la promesse qu'un jour on l'aura.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et soupirai.

-J'aimerais y croire. J'aimerais tellement y croire...

/ /

Une semaine s'écoula, sans que rien ne change. Aucune nouvelle piste, aucun nouvel indice pour nous mener jusqu'au dragon. J'avais l'impression que tout était réuni pour me mettre les nerfs a paquet. Je tournai en rond, comme un animal en cage, un lion qui veut détruire toute barrière pour pouvoir respirer quelques temps. Je passai des heures devant le tableau blanc, a lire et relire le peu d'éléments que nous ayons. Mais il était clair que je ne pouvais rien tirer de ça.

En train de remplir un dossier sans importance, il était presque 20h. Je sentais ma tête alourdie par toute cette journée de travail en continu, et mes paupières se firent lourdes, avant de se fermer complètement.

Un cri. Mon cri. Il résonnait dans toute la pièce. C'était un hangar. Des pleurs, mes pleurs. Un coup de feu qui retentit. Du sang. Son sang.

-Castle...

Il était sur le sol de béton, son visage était blanc et du sang coulait le long de son torse. Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour stopper le saignement abondant. Il coulait trop vite, la blessure était trop grande... Le Dragon me regardait, il était debout, l'arme encore fumante dans sa main. J'avais du mal a respirer et sa vision m'était insupportable. Mais à peine avais je tourné le visage vers mon fiancé qu'il était parti, et Esposito arriva près de nous... il s'agenouilla et posa ses deux doigts sur le cou de Castle. Sa voix me percuta en plein cœur.

-Il est mort.

Mon cœur se brisa en milliards de morceaux et je m'écroulai par terre. Mais à cet instant, une chose me glaça le sang jusqu'au cœur. Du liquide chaud s'écoulait entre mes jambes. Je savais ce qui se passait mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre., je m'évanouis, souhaitant ne jamais me réveiller Malheureusement je me réveillai dans un hôpital. Un homme en blouse vint me voir.

-Votre fiancé et votre fœtus de 14 semaines sont morts.

-Noooooon !

**-Kate !**

Je me redressai violemment et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

-Kate tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Je regardai autour de moi comme une enfant affolée, et je ne pouvais pas reprendre mon calme après ce que je venais de vivre.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Kate calme toi.

-Non ce n'était pas un rêve Castle ! C'était une vision ! Un fantôme m'a envoyé cette vision !

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas...On s'en va.

-Oui tu as raison viens on rentre.

-Non Rick. On s'en va, on quitte New York !

-Quoi ?

Je pris mon manteau et je courus a grandes enjambées, terrifiée, alors que la voix de Castle résonnait derrière mon dos.

/ /

_-Avez vous effectué correctement la mission ?_

_L'étoile percée posée sur la table bougea vers le oui. L'homme sourit et avala une bouffée de fumée._

_-Elle va quitter New York ?_

_Une nouvelle fois, la force mentale du fantôme montra le mot oui._

_-Très bien, merci de lui avoir envoyé cette vision. Laissons la se reposer, et quand elle reviendra, quand elle sera rassurée, je pourrais enfin la tuer. Elle et sa putain de mère !_

_Un miroir se brisa dans la pièce et le rire jaune de l'homme résonna dans la maison vide, entourée d'esprits errants. Il envoya une photo au feu, cette photo, c'était Johanna et Kate, un marqueur rouge sur leurs poitrines. Le rire retentit, glaçant la maison déjà froide._

**Ahah on reprends le sadisme ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^ N'hesitez pas a laisser des com's plus il y en aura, et plus je posterai vite a vous de voir !**

**Gros bisous !**


	21. We're the Family BeckettCastle

**J'ai tres peu de temps mais j'aimerais tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour vos reviews:)**

**Le chapitre est plutot court, mais je voulais faire un petit chapitre de transition.**

**Merci à SophyCA, Alex CB, angylatan, Manooon, Audrey 1986 et a Plumfin !**

**Bonne lecture a tous et a toutes.**

-Kate ! Kate !

J'arrivai à la voiture mais Castle m'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière et me colla contre le véhicule.

-Mon ange, dis moi ce que tu as vu je t'en prie.

-Il faut qu'on parte Rick , il en va de notre vie a tous.

-Explique moi s'il te plaît !

Je baissai la tête pour regarder mes pieds mais ses deux grandes mains prirent mon visage pour que je croise mon regard effrayé. Finalement, ne supportant plus l'intensité de ses yeux dans les miens, je finis par me dégager de son emprise et pris une grosse inspiration.

-Tu étais mort...Le Dragon t'avais tiré dessus. et...le bébé était mort...Vous étiez partis...

Je regardai le trottoir avec insistance pour ne pas regarder Rick. Plus aucun son ne sortait de nos deux bouches, mais une voiture passa dans la rue. Un silence pesant s'en suivit, mais avant que je n'ai put faire ou dire quelque chose, mon fiancé me prit dans ses bras et me serra doucement contre lui. Je me laissai aller dans la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, et soufflai un bon coup.

-Est ce que tu sais quand est ce que ça va se passer ?

-A 14 semaines de grossesse...

-On rentre, on prepare nos bagages et on s'en va.

-Avec maman ?

-Avec tout le monde. Alexis et Mère viennent aussi.

Je hochai la tête vivement, encore un peu apeurée par ma vision sinistre.

-Il faut une protection policière, il faut les prévenir.

-Non non non ils vont s'en rendre compte, je veux pas, on va se cacher aux Hamptons mais personne ne le saura. Alexis est en vacances et..

-Et comment tu comptes dire ça a Gates ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. En fait je n'avais penser a rien d'autre qu'a fuir, j'avais envie de foutre le camp, comme si je n'avais pas de responsabilités. Mais c'était impossible, je le savais, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devant mon mutisme et ma reflexion, il me parla a nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Pour lui dire quoi Rick ? Que ma mère n'est pas morte, que je suis enceinte, et que je vois les fantômes, et que l'un deux m'a dit que tu allais mourir tué par le Dragon ?

-Kate...peut être que tu devrais prendre une année sabbatique.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?

Je serrai les poings, devant sa proposition. Mon boulot c'était toute ma vie, même en me mettant en couple avec lui, mon job avait une place importante dans ma vie. Mais je me rendais compte d'une chose. J'avais pris ce travail pour résoudre le meurtre de ma mère. Et maintenant qu'elle était vivante, je me rendais compte que je m'étais attachée a ce travail. Encore plus depuis que Cast' était rentré dans ma vie.

-Katie, je dis ça pour ton bien. je.. je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, et comme ça, on pourra passer du temps aux Hamptons, et te reposer pour l'arrivée du bébé.

-Non Castle. Je ne vais pas laisser ce monstre diriger ma vie. Je vais demander des vacances, partir et revenir quand je serais sure et certaine qui est en prison, ou sur la chaise électrique !

-Kay, je t'en prie sois raisonnable...

-Je suis très raisonnable !

Je ne l'étais pas du tout, mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre même devant l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Je m'appuyai contre le capot de la voiture pour reprendre mes esprits. J'avais mal a la poitrine, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Rick s'approcha de moi et caressa mes cheveux d'un geste lent et calme. Je sentais les larmes affluer rapidement, mais je ne voulais pas en lâcher une. Mon fiancé me serra contre lui, et je profitai de sa chaleur en soufflant. J'en avais tellement assez de cette histoire..

Je vais appeler Gates. Je l'appellerais du loft, et je lui expliquerai que tu as besoin de repos.

Je hochai la tête, me sachant vaincue. Il m'aida a entrer dans la voiture. Nous prîmes la route pour le loft. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, j'avais mal à la tête, tout se bousculait dans mon esprit. Quand j'ouvris la porte du loft, je vis ma famille au complet.

Mon père montrait des tours de magie a Alexis qui riait aux éclats alors que Martha parlait avec ma mère, et toutes les deux souriaient. Toute cette joie, que j'allais gâcher avec mon retour... Je ne méritai pas cette famille. Toutes ces personnes m'aimaient, alors que je ne leur avait apporté que des ennuis depuis que j'étais venue dans leur vies. Alexis fut la première à me parler.

-Mum Kate ! On a fait des pains pizzas !

Je respirai un bon coup avant de me forger un sourire artificiel. Mais à peine ais je fait ce signe que je vis devant moi quatre personnes qui me dévisageaient. Ce fus à ce moment que je pris conscience de l'amour que me portait ma famille, et a quel point ils me connaissaient. Toute activité s'arrêta. Je me sentais piégée.

-Katie ?

Ma mère contourna le comptoir et arriva devant moi en quelques secondes. Elle posa sa main sur le milieu de ma joue et plongea son regard dans le mien. La boule qui bloquait ma gorge depuis mon cauchemar revint en force dans ma trachée. Ma lèvre inférieur tremblait et je dus prendre plusieurs inspirations pour remplir mes poumons.

Tu trembles ma fille...Oh mon Dieu tu as une vision ?

Je hochai la tête et sentit les bras de ma mère m'entourer doucement. Je commençai à trembler dans son étreinte, secouée par de puissants sanglots.

-Il faut qu'on quitte New York au plus vite.

-Pourquoi Richard ?

-Parce que...sinon je vais me faire tuer

-Et je vais perdre le bébé...

Je laissai les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues et j'avais du mal a respirer correctement. Ma mère se crispa pendant l'explication de Castle. Je rajoutai quelques détails propre à ma version. Le silence suivant la conversation me glaça le sang, mais finalement, je sentis plusieurs mains se placer sur mon dos et quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient tous autour de moi. Rick et mon père dans mon dos, Alexis sur mon coté gauche et Martha sur mon coté droit. Ma mère les yeux dans les miens, soupirait.

On est une famille Kate.

Dis nous ce qu'on doit faire.

On fera ce qui faudra.

Mon sourire fut étincelant, et je me rendis compte de ma chance, de ma merveilleuse chance de les avoir. En prenant une inspiration je dis d'une voix ferme.

On doit partir. Tous.

Quelques heures après, dans le silence et le noir au milieu de la nuit, nous étions entassés dans une voiture noire. La route était dégagée, personne ne nous avait vus partir, personne ne parlait.

Dans moins d'une heure, nous arriverons dans la villa luxueuse des Hamptons.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Demain je me lève tot, et je ne verrais vos reviews que dimanche soir !**

**Je pars en randonnée ^^ J'espère avori la boite mail bien remplie en rentrant:)**

**Merci beaucoup de me suivre a la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Hollyday Romance

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes, et vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai eut un week end vraiment chargé et je n'ai pas eut une minute pour écrire. Mais voilà je poste ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Merci à Juju, Angyafan, SophyCA, Alex CB, adrian009 Manoooon et Audrey 198 pour vos reviews !**

**Je tiens aussi a vous dire que c'est ma dernière semaine de cours, dons j'aurais peut être un peu plus de temps pour écrire, jusqu'au mois de juillet ou je n'aurais pas internet. Mais je prendrais de l'avance pour poster dès que je pourrais.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

J'ouvris les yeux ce matin, complètement désorientée. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, mais j'avais la nausée alors je reposai ma tête sur les oreillers. Je fermai les yeux a nouveau pour reprendre mes esprits et mes marques. Puis peu a peu, les petites lumières arrêtèrent de tourner dans mes yeux et j'ouvris les paupières. Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ou je me trouvais.

J'étais notre chambre dans la grande villa des Hamptons. Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir après la voiture, j'avais dut m'endormir pendant le trajet. Je passais une main sur mon front trempé. J'étais encore habillée, sûrement Castle qui me les avait laissé de peur de me réveiller. Je vis alors les bagages sur le sol de la chambre, encore fermées. Nous avions dut arriver très tard. Je me levai doucement, en me massant la nuque un moment. Je pris ensuite la direction de la douche et me lavai rapidement pour ensuite changer de vêtements. Quand je descendis, la maison était bercée par le silence d'un début de mâtiné. Tout le monde devait encore dormir, il était tout juste 7h30. Mais je cherchai Rick, ne le trouvant pas dans ma chambre à mon réveil. Il n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans la grande cuisine. J'ouvris la porte menant à la plage, et le trouvait adossé contre un rocher, un téléphone à la main. Je m'approchai lentement de lui sans faire de bruit, et j'écoutai la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

-Gates écoutez moi au lieu de vous énerver. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il en va de la vie de Kate et de la mienne, ainsi que ma famille. Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Écoutez moi, c'est très important pour Kate et pour moi. On vous donnera des explications plus tard merde !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi quand il prit conscience de ma présence. Il se forgea un petit sourire alors qu'il m'accueillait dans la chaleur de ses bras.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas lui mettre un flingue dans la bouche a celle la ?

-Je pense que tu serais bien malheureux si je finissais en prison a cause de ça.

-Vrai. Bien dormi ourse en hibernation ?

-Une hibernation en plein été ? Revois tes sciences Einstein.

-Tu sais bien que je perds mon savoir quand tu es dans les parages...

Je ris et l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres, alors que ses mains caressaient mon ventre encore plat. Il sembla penser à la même chose que moi puisqu'il sourit en disant d'une voix douce

-Si on doit rester là pendant encore deux mois, on va devoir t'acheter des vêtements ! Des très larges des XXXXXXXL !

-Vraiment très très marrant, mais si tu ne veux pas que ton engin sois aussi grande une gomme tu te tais.

-Une gomme ? Tu serais aussi embêtée que moi !

-Détrompe toi, je peux très bien vivre sans !

-Tu crois ça ?

Avant que je n'ai put lui répliquer quelque chose, il avait glisser sa bouche sur la mienne et m'avait serrée contre lui. Répondant avec ardeur, ma langue batailla avec la sienne dans un combat pour la domination. Mes dents s'acharnaient sur ses lèvres, alors que mes mains s'agrippèrent à son cou. Il n'était pas en reste ses grandes mains appuyèrent sur mon sein et j'en gémis dans sa bouche. Je sentis mon corps réagir à son contact quand sa main tenta de se frayer un chemin vers ma jupe. Je me cambrai contre lui retenant un grognement implicite. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, et je savais qu'il était heureux et fier de savoir que je mentais, en disant que je pouvais me passer de son corps...de lui simplement. Il commença à suçoter mon cou et à le lécher avec fougue.

Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux courts pour accentuer son contact. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon bas ventre, et gémis en cherchant ses lèvres. Nos langues et nos dents se battirent encore une fois, et ma main glissa vers son jean déformé. Il grogna et caressa ma culotte de gestes insistants, il vit que j'étais plus que réceptive à ses caresses. Il me plaqua contre le rocher derrière nous et se colla contre moi peau contre peau, envie contre envie. Nos gestes devenaient urgents, pleins de passion et d'envie. Soudain, j'entendis la porte fenêtre frappée de plusieurs petits coups. Je repoussai violemment Rick en me retournant vers la fenêtre en question. Ma mère et mon père étaient plantés derrière avec deux réactions bien distinctes sur leurs visages. Ma mère souriait en secouant la tête, mon père avait le regard chargés d'éclairs...et avait sûrement envie de tuer Rick.

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant quelques instants, avant que ma mère le rompe en riant.

-Les enfants, vous voulez manger quoi ? Des pancakes ca vous va ?

-À moins que vous préfériez des œufs brouillés Castle ?

Mon fiancé recula sous la menace sous entendue de mon père. J'avais le visage cramoisi de honte et Rick se cachait derrière moi. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler

-Je...On...on arrive !

Ma mère me sourit et amena mon père dans la cuisine par la manche alors que je me prenais la tête dans les mains.

-Putain...

Rick se colla à mon dos et je sentis contre mes reins sa dureté et sa chaleur encore présente. Je secouai la tête pour faire partir les papillons de désir qui s'envolaient de mon ventre.

-Rick...La mer doit être bien froide si tu allais te prendre un bain ?

-Message reçu. Si tu me vois pas revenir c'est que j'ai fugué sur une île déserte.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de courir vers l'eau salée dans le but de dissiper son envie allumée. Quant à moi, je remis mes vêtements pour avoir une apparence convenable et je rentrai dans la maison. Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je ne vis que ma mère, occupée a casser deux œufs dans un saladier rempli de farine. Je m'assis silencieusement à table, alors qu'elle chantonnait en souriant.

-Tu veux un jus d'orange bien frais pour te rafraichir un peu ?

-C'est pas drôle maman !

-Oh que si, mais vu de l'extérieur. Merci de nous offrir ce spectacle au saut du lit.

-Vous n'aviez qu'a pas vous réveiller aussi tôt !

-Que veux tu, j'avais faim on a pas eut le temps de manger hier.

-S'il te plaît, arrête juste de te moquer, c'est vraiment embarassant !

-Je veux bien arrêter de me moquer, mais il va falloir m'aider !

-On va faire un effort. Je veux bien un jus d'orange s'il te plaît.

-Ça roule. On va en faire une tournée avant que Martha et Alexis ne se réveillent.

-Tu as raison, mais elles ont du sommeil a rattraper.

-Toi aussi.

Je ne répondis pas à cette phrase, puisque je sentais que je ne pourrais pas dormir beaucoup ces prochains mois.

-Ma puce...Il faut que tu en parles.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué ma vision, et je ne veux pas la revoir.

-On a fait ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle ne se réalise pas. Mais il faut qu'on sache une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Qui te l'a envoyé ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité du fantôme mais je redoutai de le savoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Je ne sais pas maman.

-Il faut faire attention Katie. Vraiment très attention.

-J'aurais besoin de savoir quelque chose maman. Mais ça va pas te plaire.

-Dis toujours...

Je pris une grande inspiration pour finalement lui dire.

-Est ce que tu sais à quoi ressemble le Dragon ?

Ma mère se crispa et l'oeuf qu'elle tenait se brisa dans sa main. Je me levai précipitamment pour lui venir en aide. Je pris un mouchoir et lui essuyai la main pleine de jaune avant de la passer sous l'eau.

-Je suis désolée Maman...Vraiment désolée

-Non non ma puce c'est pas ta faute...C'est que le passé, c'est douloureux.

-Et oui le passé c'est douloureux, mais on peut soit le fuir soit, tout en apprendre.

Ma mère sourit et leva un sourcil avant de rire doucement. Je la regardai en froncant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ce fou rire.

Maman ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

Tu ne t'en ai meme pas rendu compte ?

J'étais de plus en plus perdue. Je me servis un jus d'orange alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi à table.

-Rendue compte de quoi ?

-Tu as utilisé les répliques du Roi Lion !

Je pouffai dans mon jus d'orange avant de m'essuyer les lèvres et de respirer un peu. Je repris mon air sérieux et ma mère souffla de dépit. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de fondre mon regard au fin fond du sien.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Je n'ai pas vu son visage. J'ai vu le visage des autres, mais lui, il n'avait pas le visage découvert mais...

-Mais ?

-J'ai vu quelque chose...Il a un tatouage dans le cou, sur le côté gauche.

-Qu'est ce que c'est comme tatouage ?

-Un dragon. Une sorte de dragon chinois, avec des grands yeux, des moustaches, et la gueule entrouverte et une petite langue qui dépasse...C'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus.

-Si on l'arrête, tu pourrais le reconnaître ?

-Bien sur. Entre mille autres.

-Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le mettre derrière les barreaux.

-J'ai confiance en toi ma lumière.

Je souris doucement et me levai pour entourer son cou de mes bras. Elle se colla à moi et soupira. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux maintenant noirs. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs senteurs, je la redécouvrais ma mère, comme si je sortais d'un océan noir pour enfin voir le ciel bleu et le soleil réchauffant. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué, je me fis la promesse solennelle que plus jamais je ne la laisserais partir. Je ne voulais plus la voir mourir. Jamais.

-Je serais toujours là Katie.

-Je t'aime Maman.

À ce moment là, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit et mon fiancé se présenta devant nous trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je souris, et lui fis un signe de tête vers les escaliers pour qu'il aille se changer. Il me sourit et commença son ascension vers le deuxième étage. Ma mère se leva pour aller verser la pate à pancakes dans la poele. Le crépitement me revoya des années en arrière. Je reluquai mon mec en souriant, puis me tournai vers ma mère quand elle dit :

-Je sens que ces vacances vont être très intéressantes !

Et je sentais qu'elle avait raison.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, en tout cas laissez moi pleins de commentaires s'il vous plaît, pour me motiver à écrire vite la suite ! Vraiment pleins de bisous et Bonne semaine !**


	23. In the Heat of night

**Je reviens à mes habitudes de poster le vendredi soir tout le monde:)**

**C'est vraiment étrange l'inspiration, je n'en ai pas eut pendant la semaine dernière, et là, j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, il est classé M !**

**Je voulais aussi vous informer que je suis en vacances car mon conseil de classe est passé et je passe en 1ere L ! :D**

**Bonnes vacances a tous et a toutes, j'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement.**

**Merci à SophyCA, Alex CB, Audrey 1986, adrian009 et Juju**

Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis notre arrivée à la villa familiale dans les Hamptons. Même si je n'avais plus peur d'être attaquée, moi et ma famille ici, je gardai néanmoins les démons ancrés en moi, et ma conscience n'arrêtait pas de me le rappeler presque toutes les nuits. J'étais assise sur le sable fin de la plage devant la maison, alors que les étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel noir. Je m'étais à nouveau réveillée en sueur, mais pour une fois, je n'avais pas réveiller Rick, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Et maintenant, j'étais assise a repenser à toutes ces images horribles qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Mais j'avais trouvé un peu de calme sur la plage abandonnée, et mes pieds trouvaient un petit nid douillet dans le sable.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais pas sommeil, et je ne voulais pas rentrer, il faisait vraiment chaud à l'intérieur. Nous étions au début du mois d'août, et la chaleur était étouffante, lourde, et je remerciai Castle d'avoir acheté cette splendide demeure si près de l'océan. Je laissai mon regard admirer les reflets de la Lune dansant en harmonie avec le mouvement ralenti et reposant des vagues. Je souris et me levai quand je vis un petit objet inconnu venir s'échouer sur la plage. Je m'avançai jusqu'à ce que l'eau salée ne me touche les pieds nus. Elle allait et partait, pour ensuite revenir, et je la trouvai délicieusement bonne par rapport à l'heure ou je la goûtais. Le petit objet n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit coquillage, renvoyant la lumière de notre satellite, presque pleine en cette nuit d'été. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'avançais dans l'eau d'un pas lent mais décidé. Lorsque l'eau frôla mes mollets, je fus pris par l'envie soudaine de me prendre un bain.

J'enlevai ma jupe avant de l'envoyer plus loin dans le sable, pour empêcher l'eau de la mouiller. Mon haut la suivit de près, puis je réfléchis quelque instants, puis, prise de malice, j'enlevais ma culotte et mon soutien gorge. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, et dans un élan précis, je plongeai la tête la première dans l'océan bleue.

Sur le coup, l'eau me glaça la peau et les muscles, mais je ne remontai pas à la surface, puisque je voulais m'habituer à cette fraîcheur bienvenue dans ce chaud moment de l'été. Lorsque mes poumons se furent vidés, je remontai à la surface et pris une grand inspiration. Je ramenai mes longs cheveux trempés en arrière, et j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Je m'étais éloignée d'environ cinq mètres de la frontière entre l'eau et la terre et je rejetai la tête en arrière pour plonger mes oreilles sous la surface. Mon audition s'accentua en tout point, j'entendis le bruit rassurant des vas et viens de l'eau, et chacun de mes mouvements amplifiait ce son merveilleux.

J'inspirai rapidement de l'oxygène et plongeai la tête sous l'eau, pour aller effleurer les effluves du sable sous marin. J'entrouvris les yeux, puisque le sel me brûlait quelques peu la rétine. J'avançais doucement, puis fut déçue de devoir remonter vers la surface. Je faisais des zigzags sous l'eau en me poussant à l'aide de mes jambes nues, essayant de ne pas faire trop de vagues pour ne pas gâcher le moment poétique qui s'offrait à moi. Je fis quelques longueurs, parfois à la surface, parfois sous l'eau, et je sentis mon corps nu réagir délicieusement à ce contact d'un autre genre. Je commençais à fatiguer, alors je me mis à faire la planche, et frissonnai en sentant l'air nocturne me caresser les seins et le ventre dépassant de l'eau. Je respirai tranquillement, et sentis mes battements de cœur ralentir un peu pour suivre le rythme marin. Je me léchai mes lèvres et récoltait un peu de sel, et je souris, puis laisser mes pensées s'envoler.

Je pensais à mon bébé, en train de dormir et de grandir dans mon ventre, qui allait faire mon bonheur dans tous les sens de mon existence. Je commençai à m'imaginer maman, et loin de m'effrayer, l'idée raviva une chaleur dans mon cœur, et je sentis un sourire bienheureux se répandre sur mon visage reposé. Il fallait lui trouver un prénom à ce beau bébé ! Un prénom digne du mélange des gènes de Rick et des miens. Bon dans cet environnement, dans l'eau marine, j'avais envie de l'appeler Ariel ou Melody. Je retins un rire, puisque j'avais uniquement pensé à des prénoms féminins, puis que dans le pari, je pensais avoir une fille. J'espérais vraiment, mais juste pour le voir perdre. Sinon le sexe de mon enfant m'importait peu, tant qu'il était en bonne santé. Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau et fermai les yeux, redécouvrant la sensation rafraîchissante des gouttes d'eau m'entourant entièrement dans cet univers sans repère, où on flotte au dessus du sol. Je sentis l'eau se refroidir, donc j'émergeai tranquillement. Je vis alors que je m'étais quelque peu éloigné du rivage, et je trouvai plus sage de me rapprocher. Je fis quelques brasses gracieuses, me laissant frissonner puisque je n'avais pas de maillot sur moi.

Sauf que lorsque je laissai les vagues me portaient jusqu'au bord, je vis les lumières du rez de chaussée allumées. Je me fis plus discrète, pour aller me cacher derrière un rocher non lointain. Dans le silence de la nuit, j'entendis dans un souffle de vent la porte vitrée s'entrouvrir. Je laissai un regard parcourir la plage, pour voir mes affaires abandonnées et roulées en boule. Une silhouette les ramassa et je souris un air puéril. Cette personne n'était d'autre que Rick, vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un caleçon. Je le vis regarder le long de la mer, comme s'il me cherchait, et je décidai de m'amuser un peu, en ne me montrant pas de suite.

À la place, je me remis derrière la roche quand ses yeux partirent dans ma direction. Je collai mon dos nu et mouillé à la roche et retint ma respiration. Je n'entendis rien pendant plusieurs secondes, alors je jetai à nouveau un coup d'oeil curieux. Sauf que je ne vis plus mon fiancé. Boudeuse, je pensais qu'il était rentré sans attendre et je croisai les bras. Je battis des jambes pour sortir de ma cachette, quand d'un coup, je sentis deux gros bras m'entourer et je tombai dans l'eau en poussant un cri de surprise. Je remontai aussitôt, n'ayant pas pris d'air avant de plonger, et en ouvrant les yeux, je rencontrai les yeux bleus et rieurs de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout sur cette Terre. Je me mordis la lèvre sensuellement en voyant son tee shirt coller à son torse et son ventre. Des petites gouttes d'eau coulaient de ses cheveux tombant sur son front fier.

-Bonsoir ma sirène !

-Tu te crois drôle ! J'ai crut faire une crise cardiaque !

-Pour une flic tu ne surveilles pas tes arrières !

Je sentis son regard brûlant descendre le long de mon visage pour arriver jusqu'à mes épaules dénudées, avant de s'arrêter à ma poitrine coupée par la surface bleutée. Son regard s'embrasa. Alors que mes cheveux flottaient autour de ma poitrine nue. Je me redressai dans l'eau, pour que le niveau de l'eau m'arrivait au nombril, et je m'approchai lentement de lui. Instinctivement, ses mains se posèrent vers mes hanches pour m'attirer vers lui. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son cou humide et je commençai à l'embrasser et le mordiller du bout des dents, alors que je sentis son souffle s'accélérer près de mon oreille. Mes lèvres voguèrent vers sa pomme d'Adam, que j'embrassai sensuellement avant de suçoter son menton, pour enfin cueillir le trésor ultime, ses délicieuses lèvres qui me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens.

Nos bouches s'ouvrirent instantanément, pour permettre à nos langues de se retrouvaient et de se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Le baiser s'enflamma et réchauffa l'eau et la nuit qui nous entouraient, et je sentis son envie pour moi pointer le bout de son nez vers mon bas ventre. Je me servis de mes mains pour lui retirer le tee shirt sexy mais encombrant qu'il portait. Je l'envoyai sur la plage, alors que ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes fesses fermes qu'il malaxa un petit moment pendant que ses lèvres me laissaient des petites marques de passion sur mes épaules et mon cou. Alors qu'il me mordillait l'oreille, je gémissais sans pouvoir me retenir, tant la sensation était intense et érotique. Mes mains se baladèrent sur sa bosse sous marine, qui ne cessait de réagir à mon contact. Je lui soufflai dans l'oreille, alors que ses lèvres avaient pris en otage mes mamelons et mes tétons durcis :

-Un bain de minuit...C'est sans le moindre vêtement..Mr Castle...

-Je vois que vous montrez l'exemple...Petite sirène.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en dehors de cette soirée sinon, tu n'auras plus l'occasion d'avoir des sessions ainsi... .

-Ça me va...

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et suçota ma lèvre inférieur, son ''péché mignon'' comme il le dit si bien. Il adorait me la suçoter et je le rendais bien, c'était une zone particulièrement érogène pour moi. Je lui enlevai difficilement son boxer qui cachait son désir, et je collai nos deux corps mouillés d'eau salée alors que ma langue ravageait les contrées de sa bouche. Sa main se fit vicieuse et s'aventura vers ma féminité trempée. Il pressa sa main entière contre ma peau sensible, mais l'eau de mer n'était pas le mieux pour ce genre de caresses. J'aimais ça, mais ça me brûlait quelque peu. Il dut le sentir car il pris mes jambes pour les mettre autour de ses hanches et comme si je ne pesai que le poids d'une plume, il me souleva et vint me poser sur le rocher plat près de nous. Ma bouche captura la sienne dans une étreinte passionnelle, alors que les gouttes d'eau venaient obscurcir la couleur grise du rocher.

Mes mains étaient en perpétuel mouvement, je redessinai chaque parcelle de son corps, son si beau corps qui me faisait tant envie, chaque jour depuis notre rencontre. Par manque d'air je rompis le baiser et en profitai pour le regarder dans les yeux. La lune se reflétait dans ses pupilles dilatées, lui donnant un côté sauvage, mais à la fois poétique et par cette vision, je fus transpercée de frissons de bien être. Son envie se pressa contre la mienne, et le contact ardent fit monter mes gémissements de plusieurs décibels. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules alors que nos langues s'entremêlaient dans l'intimité de nos bouches, ma poitrine était écrasée sur son torse je bougeai des hanches pour l'inviter en moi. Il glissa sa main entre nos deux corps bouillants, et me caressa quelques temps mon clitoris se qui m'envoya des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. Je ne gémissais plus je criai, et j'avais presque peur qu'on m'entende dans la maison. J'avais le souffle coupé sous ses caresses audacieuses, et dans un supplice je lui demandai :

-Rick...Viens je t'en prie...

-Oh Kate tu me rends fou...

-Autant que toi...Prends moi Rick...vite...

Il arrêta ses caresses, puis vint ancrer son regard dans le mien. Je ne pouvais pas dévier le regard, je voyais tellement de choses dans ses beaux yeux, de l'amour, de la passion, du désir, du feu, des larmes, du bonheur , je me perdais, je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes ni même à cligner des yeux. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, et sans lâcher mes yeux, il entra délicatement en moi. Je me cambrai quand il entra au plus profond de moi. Peu importe que cela faisait plus d'un an que nous avions des étreintes comme cela, torrides et passionnées, je ne ne pouvais pas comprendre comment je pouvais ressentir autant de sentiments d'un seul coup. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, pour que je puisse m'habituer à sa taille mais je pris ses fesses en main pour l'appuyer un peu plus. Alors il commença à bouger en moi, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. La friction entre nos deux corps était tellement intense que chacun de mes muscles était enflammé de désir. Ses vas et viens devinrent de plus en plus profonds, et je m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules et son cou, comme garder un contact avec la réalité. Mon dos se collai a la roche lisse, et chacun de ses coups de reins de mon amant m'appuyait plus encore. Je criai de plus en plus fort, je mordis violemment sa lèvre supérieure, prête à lécher son sang. Il compris que l'orgasme arrivait bientôt, aussi il plaqua ses lèvres aux miennes alors que son pouce allait caresser avidement ma boule de nerfs, en accentuant ses mouvements en moi. Sa voix était rauque, il ne cessait de répéter mon prénom, comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il était capable de formuler en cet instant magique. J'allais à la rencontre de chacun de ses mouvements, et je sentais mes parois intimes battre contre son membre. L'orgasme était proche alors je plongeai mes dents dans son cou pour étouffer mes cris de jouissance. Il grogna dans ma chevelure encore trempée et emmêlée, et il s'écroula en moi après un dernier et puissant coup de reins pour venir se déverser en moi. Je repris difficilement mon souffle en l'entourant toujours de mes jambes et de mes bras. Il picora ma bouche de baisers amoureux puis répéta mon prénom.

-Kate...Oh Kate...Kate

J'étais perdue dans un brouillard du 7eme ciel mais sa voix insistante me fit ouvrir les yeux. Sauf qu'à ma grande surprise, quand mes paupières se levèrent, je n'étais plus sur la plage, entre le rocher et le corps brûlant de mon fiancé, mais dans le lit de notre chambre. Rick m'appelait et semblait inquiet.

-Kate ça va ?

-Killjoy...

Il leva un sourcil devant ma phrase alors que je me retournai pour me rendormir. Mais au lieu de trouver un oreiller moelleux, je trouvais le plancher dur et sec.

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Tu es tombée pendant un de tes rêves.

Je me redressai, complètement réveillée et complètement frustrée aussi ! Puis je le regardai alors que mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité de la chambre.

-C'était un cauchemar Katie ?

Je lui souris avant de me redresser. Je me levai pour aller cueillir ses lèvres délicieuses. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et lui dit :

-J'ai pas sommeil... . Ça te dit un bain de minuit Boy ?

Son regard s'alluma d'envie et je courais déjà vers le rez de chaussée quand j'entendis la porte de notre chambre se fermer derrière lui. Pour une fois que mes cauchemars me laissaient tranquille, je n'allais pas me rendormir après un aussi beau rêve ! Rêve qui allait d'ailleurs très vite se réaliser...

**J'espère que ça vous a plut messieurs dames ^^**

**En tout cas, n'oubliez pas le beau bouton bleu qui rend les auteurs si heureux ! S'il vous plaît dites moi si vous pouvez lire pendant ces vacances, pour savoir si je poste ou si j'attends la rentrée de septembre !**

**En tout cas dites ce que vous en pensez **

**A la semaine prochaine je vous aime**


	24. Forever Young

**Hello everyone !**

**Comment allez vous ? Moi tout va bien beau soleil, chaleur épouvantable plage presque tous les jours... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de la grêle sur le continent ? Mouahaha !**

**^^ Je suis sadique je sais, mais je vais l'être encore plus à la fin du chapitre. En tout cas merci à avoir été nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre ^^. Je vais donc poster pendant les vacances, peut être pas aussi régulièrement, mais je vais essayer de faire souvent le déplacement vers un ordinateur ^^**

**Merci à Ju, Boo195, SophyCA, bones-castle123, angylafan, Lieutenant Beckett, Manoooon, Audrey 1986, LittleCoffe et adrian009**

**Plus que huit commentaires et j'en ai 200 alors lâchez vous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et a toutes !**

Je sentis un courant d'air frais sur ma jambe dénudée du drap de notre lit, et la douce caresse me réveilla alors que je me remettais de la fin de nuit difficile. Je m'étirai en grognant de manière pas très gracieuse et me frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour regarder autour de moi dans la chambre conjugale. Je ne vis pas mon fiancé, c'était sûrement lui qui avait ouvert la porte donnant sur le couloir qui avait provoqué cet appel d'air. Je m'étalai de tout mon long au milieu du grand lit deux places et fixai le plafond d'un air absent. Je me tournai ensuite vers le réveil sur la table de nuit et découvris qu'il était 9h passée. Nous nous étions couchés depuis à peine 4h ! Nous étions à présent en plein milieu du mois d'août j'avais passé mon troisième mois de grossesse, et je caressai mon ventre pour saluer son habitant. Je souriais à chaque fois que je pensai à mon bébé qui allait venir au monde.

J'avais tellement peur pour lui. D'abord à cause de ma vision qui dirait que je le perdrais au bout de mon 4eme mois. Et puis même si cette vision n'était pas sur le point de se réaliser, j'avais peur de la vie qu'il allait devoir vivre, avec une mère bravant la mort chaque jour de sa vie, pouvant l'abandonner à tous instants. Je soupirai avant de me glisser hors des draps. Alors que je passai devant le miroir suspendu au dessus de la petite commode ou je posai mes affaires, je vis mon reflet et ris un petit moment.

Mes cheveux étaient ondulés et emmêlés, et plein de sable, résultat de notre escapade nocturne. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bains pour me laver. J'ouvris l'eau sur fraiche, la chaleur de l'été déjà présente en masse malgré l'heure matinale. J'enlevais les grains de sable dans mes boucles et me lavai les cheveux à fond pour enlever tout le sel le sable et tout ce que peux contenir la mer. Une fois cette tache accomplie, je me mis une petite robe légère, je savais que Rick l'aimait tout particulièrement, puisqu'elle ne descendait que jusqu'à mes genoux et dénudait mes épaules. Je me brossai un peu les cheveux mais je ne les séchais pas, sachant que la chaleur le ferait pour moi.

Je descendis les escaliers et observait ce qui se passait devant moi. Lex et Rick parlait gaiement, Martha n'était pas dans les parages, et mes parents...étaient en train de s'embrasser dans la cuisine. Ma mère était assise sur une chaise devant la table et mon père collé à elle par derrière, en train de taquiner son cou puis ses lèvres. Je descendis les escaliers sans un bruit, puis que je fus assez près d'eux pour être sure de leur faire peur, je leur dis assez fort :

-Et après on se moque de Rick et de moi hein !

Ils se retournèrent d'un mouvement complètement synchronisé et je ris en voyant leurs regards noirs. Je les embrassai chacun sur la joue avant d'aller voir mon fiancé et ma fille adorée. Soudain je vis le regard de Rick s'allumer de milles feux. Je levai un sourcil, puis je l'embrassai en lui demandant contre ses lèvres

-C'est la robe qui te met dans cet état ?

-La robe oui...et aussi ton ventre.

-Quoi ?

Je me redressai et baissai la tête vers mon ventre, mais je ne voyais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Rick vint à ma rescousse.

-Ta robe est tellement moulante que j'arrive à voir le début de ventre de grossesse !

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre pour ensuite l'embrasser, je souris comme une idiote, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et d'ensuite embrasser Alexis qui riait doucement. Je me glissai sur les genoux de Rick. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur l'épaule et me dis d'une voix malicieuse.

-Bien dormi ?

-Tu parles, tu as pas arrêter de bouger et je me suis retrouvée avec du sable dans le lit !

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand Alexis éclata de rire en ayant compris le sous entendu de ma phrase. Alors que je voulus rire à mon tour, il me coupa dans mon élan en plaquant sa bouche à la mienne. Je me laissai emporter dans le baiser avant d'entendre une porte claquer dans mon dos. Chacun stoppa son activité en voyant Martha enlever un de ses chapeaux gigantesques et voyants et poser un magazine sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Nous nous précipitâmes vers elle et elle nous informa de son contenu :

J'étais allée faire quelques courses, et voilà sur quoi je suis tombée.

« Richard Castle et sa famille portés disparus depuis près d'un mois ! »

Rick et moi nous regardâmes avant d'ouvrir le journal sur la table. Un article lui était entièrement dédié et des journalistes et certains de nos proches étaient interviewés. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'article me permit de comprendre que les journalistes avaient pris en compte le fait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu aux séances de dédicaces qu'il avait de prévu à New York. Gina avait été interrogée, et bien sur, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ''Depuis qu'il a annoncé ses fiançailles, Richard délaisse ses devoirs d'auteur et passe tout son temps à rester près de sa muse, oubliant ses engagements. Elle a une mauvaise influence sur lui !''

-Mais elle veut que je lui en foute une celle là !

-Kate calme toi

-Je me calme si je veux. Si elle continue Rick je vais lui tirer une balle au cul tu vas voir !

-Même si ça peut pas faire de mal, il vaut mieux qu'on la laisse faire. De toute façon, on ne peut pas rentrer maintenant Kate.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils disent d'autre dans ce torchon ?

-Euh...Que c'est peut être toi qui m'a fait partir en vacances improvisées...Ils pensent même qu'on est en pleine mission et qu'on est morts.

-Quand on rentrera à New York ils vont le regretter.

-Ils vont surtout voir que tu es enceinte et ça, ça va être un scoop !

Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche et je soufflai un long moment. J'en avais marre de cette histoire vraiment marre ! Le Dragon gâchait vraiment ma vie entière. Les mains de mon fiancé tapotèrent doucement mes épaules comme s'il jouait au piano, et sifflota un moment. Je me levai et pris la direction de la terrasse donnant sur la mer. Après seulement quelques secondes j'entendis des petits pas derrière moi. Je ne reconnus pas les pas lourds de Rick ou de mon père, ni les démarches gracieuses et feutrées de Martha ou de ma mère. Par élimination, ça devait être Alexis. Et en effet, je la vis s'asseoir près de moi.

-Ça va Kate ?

-Bof tu sais.

-Ça va s'arranger Kate ! Quand cette histoire sera finie tu pourras retrouver une vie normale avec nous et Junior.

-Junior ? Oh non me dis pas que tu es du coté de ton père !

-Je suis neutre je serais heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur et un petit frère ! Mais junior lui va bien ! En attendant.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je l'entourai les épaules d'un bras en riant. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, songeant à quel point elle était fantastique cette demoiselle. Elle rajouta d'un ton doux

-Et puis quand cette histoire sera fini, tu pourras m'adopter.

-Tu es toujours d'accord ?

-Bien sur je vais pas changer d'avis d'un coup...Ou attendre trois ans avant de se décider !

-Mais dis moi tu te moquerais pas _légèrement _de moi ?

-Jamais !

Je lui passai la main dans ses cheveux et lui fis un petit shampoing qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. Je la regardai dans les yeux, et reconnut son père. Ses yeux son sourire, personne ne pouvait avoir de doute sur la paternité de Rick. J'aimerais que mon enfant ait les mêmes qualités qu'elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et intelligente. Gentille et tellement extraordinaire. Je comprenais Rick quand il disait combien il était fier de la femme qu'elle sera et de la fille merveilleuse qu'elle est pour lui. Et moi aussi j'étais fière d'elle et du fait qu'elle veuille bien de moi dans sa vie. Elle allait devoir partir un jour, et j'espérais vraiment que ce jour là ne viendrait pas avant longtemps.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine une petite voix derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir avec stupeur un petit garçon aux vêtements déchirés. Je me tournai complètement vers lui avant de me mettre a genoux pour être à sa hauteur et l'observer. Il avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, et des petites boucles encadraient son visage fin et délicat. Il avait son pouce dans la bouche, et ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans.

-Mon petit que fais tu là ?

-Je me suis perdu...

-Comment t'appelles tu ? Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes parents.

-M'appelle Charlie, et j'ai pas de parents ils sont partis..

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider d'accord ?

-Kate ?

Je me retournai vers Alexis qui me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda.

-À qui tu parles Kate ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux à cette question puis me tournai vers le petit toujours devant moi. Je tendis ma main vers lui mais alors que j'allais le toucher ma main passa en travers de son petit bras. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux.

-Non...

Non pas ça...Pas un fantôme d'enfant...Pas encore non...

.

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu pour avoir la suite :P**

**Laissez moi pleins de petits (ou grands) commentaires et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Je vous kiss tous :D**


	25. La premiere étoile à droite

**Bonjour à tous et a toutes !**

**Alors pour commencer, je voulais remercier les fidèles à cette fiction et ensuite vous expliquer le chapitre précédent.**

**Beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié le fait que je tue un petit enfant de 5 ans, et je sais j'ai eut beaucoup de mal aussi mais ce petit Charlie va jouer un grand rôle dans la fiction, jusqu'à la fin. Patientez et continuez de lire et vous saurez ^^**

**Merci au Lieutenant Beckett, à Audrey 1986, angylafan, adrian009 et SophyCA.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je regardai les yeux larmoyants de l'enfant, sentant mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais déjà vu un enfant d'enfant, et je n'avais aucune envie de recommencer c'était beaucoup trop horrible à supporter. Mais malheureusement il était là, bien mort et je ne savais pas s'il était au courant, car quand la mort est trop brutale, les défunts ne le savent même pas. Je me tournai vers Alexis qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. Je lui dis alors :

-Alexis va chercher ma mère...c'est un enfant.

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire un bruit de surprise et se leva pour appeler maman à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le petit Charlie.

-Comment es tu arrivé là ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je voulais partir...Je voulais retrouver mon papa et ma maman..

-Où sont ils ? Tu le sais ?

-L'assi'tance soçale a dit qu'ils sont partis au ciel.

Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que je me retenais de ne pas éclater en sanglots devant lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'avance vers moi pour toucher ma joue. Un frisson parcourant tout mon corps quand sa petite main effleura ma larme sans pouvoir l'empêcher de couler jusqu'à mon cou. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et en voyant leurs couleurs rappelant celle de Rick, un lien se tissa entre lui et moi. J'allais l'aider quoi qu'il m'en coûte. La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et ma mère entra dans mon champ de vision et je soufflai.

-Maman...Je déteste ça.

-Je sais ma puce moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. Comment s'appelle t il ?

-Charlie. Il a perdu ses parents.

Il s'installa près de moi sans jamais me toucher mais il cherchait à se protéger. Ma mère le vit et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

-Coucou mon petit. Je suis une gentille, je suis la maman de la jeune femme. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Il sembla l'analyser un instant pour vérifier notre lien de parenté. Ma mère se mit bien face à lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu moins méfiant et se dirigea vers la plage pour regarder l'horizon du haut de sa petite taille. Je regardai ses petites bouclettes blondes flotter dans l'air marin, et je ne put que m'approcher de lui.

-Tu te souviens de quoi mon petit ? Dis moi tout.

-Je voulais pas avoir un autre papa et une autre maman. Et je...on se baladait.. je voulais faire comme Peter Pan.

Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal que je dus me concentrer sur ma respiration. Johanna n'était pas dans un meilleur état et des larmes envahissaient ses yeux verts.

-M'envoler loin pour plus revenir. J'ai rêvé d'aventure et j'ai commencé à voler.

-Est ce que tu as vu une lumière en volant ?

-Oui la deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin exactement comme Peter l'a dit ! J'ai même vu papa et maman.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé les rejoindre ?

-Je voulais rester près de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois protéger le bébé.

-Tu...quoi ?

-Ma mère eut la même réaction que moi et je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de son visage d'ange. Il avait l'air si fragile si petit, alors qu'il possédait à présent des facultés que les mortels ne pouvait pas avoir. Pourquoi pensait il qu'il devait protéger mon bébé ? Comment savait il pour ma grossesse ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais autant d'affection pour ce petit garçon que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Charlie regarde moi...

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux bleus semblaient entrer dans mon esprit, comme s'il cherchait à m'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard me faisait une sensation bizarre dans le cœur et mes yeux se remirent à pleurer.

-Pourquoi dois tu protéger mon bébé ?

Je sais pas. Mais je dois le faire.

Je me tournai vers ma mère qui commençait à se mordre la lèvre en réfléchissant. Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

-Maman qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense que ce petit est un fantôme à plusieurs vies.

-Quoi ?

-Certains fantômes ont appartenu à plusieurs vies. Ils vivent une vie, meurt, et quand un bébé va naître, leurs âmes entrent dans le bébé choisi.

-Tu veux dire qu'il va être mon fils ?

-Ou ta fille, ca ne change rien. Parfois les âmes peuvent même faire revivre des personnes mortes depuis quelques minutes.

-Maman si...si cet enfant est attaché à moi..Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

-Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui va se passer mais on verra bien.

-Que dois je faire avec lui ?

-C'est un enfant, il va sûrement se promener dans son univers pour revenir de temps en temps tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est un fantôme, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Je vais quand même voir si son corps a été retrouvé. Il doit bien lui rester de la famille.

-Charlie ?

-Voui ?

Il regardait un petit crabe qui tentait de se faire la malle vers la mer puis il rencontra mon regard. Aussitôt une puissante vague d'amour se déversa dans mon cœur. Je lui demandai :

Quel est ton nom de famille ? Qu'on puisse dire à ta famille ou tu es.

-Charlie Fielding.

Rentrons dans la maison on va essayer de retrouver ta famille.

Il hocha la tête et disparut d'un seul coup. Je me redressai et posa ma main sur mon ventre en marchant jusqu'à l'intérieur. Nous ouvrîmes la porte fenêtre donnant sur la véranda et quand j'entrai je vis Charlie à côté de Castle sur le canapé, m'attendant sagement. Rick leva les yeux vers moi avec inquiétude.

-Kate qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Un fantôme Rick..Il a à peine 5 ans.

-Oh merde...

-Eh pas de gros mots !

Je souris doucement au petit à côté qui lançait un regard noir à l'homme à côté de lui. Il me prit les mains et les embrassa.

Tu as besoin de moi ?

Oui. Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches pour trouver sa famille. Je ne sais pas si on a trouvé son corps.

Il est avec nous en ce moment ?

Oui juste à coté de toi. Il s'appelle Charlie.

Il sourit et se tourna vers la place que je lui indiquai. Rick lui fit un signe de la main sans le voir mais pour se montrer gentil, comme il le faisait avec les autres fantômes.

Coucou Charlie ! Tu sais mon papa, il s'appelait comme toi.

J'ouvris en grand les yeux en réalisant que c'était vrai. Charles, le père de Castle, était mort depuis près d'un an, et nous l'avions retrouvé grâce à son fantôme. Rick avait enfin eut les réponses qu'il avait toujours attendu venant de lui et de son abandon.

-Dis moi ou étais tu quand tu t'es transformé ?

Je retrouvai mes esprits devant la question de Rick. Puis je me tournai vers le petit pour ecouter sa réponse.

-J'étais sur la falaise.

-Tu connais son nom ?

-Non..

-Mais tu pourrais nous y conduire ?

-Oui !

-Alors allons y.

-Kate où allons y ?

-Retrouver son corps. Il le faut.

-Si tu préfères, je peux le faire et comme ça tu reste là.

-Non non Rick. Tu ne peux pas, et j'ai déjà vu des cadavres.

-Mais ça te fait mal à chaque fois.

-C'est mon devoir Rick. Je le ferais pour lui. Imagine si c'était notre enfant. Tu ne voudrais pas le retrouver ?

-Oui Kate bien sur que oui...

-Alors allons y.

Il soupira et se leva pour m'embrasser sur la joue avant de prendre ma main. Papa et Rick venait avec moi alors que ma mère ma fille et Martha restaient. Je suivis le petit pendant un long moment. Castle me demanda plusieurs fois de me reposer et de me poser quelques instants. La marche était longue très longue, heureusement que nous avions pris quelques fruits et de l'eau. Le petit continuait de marcher et sans aucune fatigue. Alors que nous nous arrêtions, je sentis mon ventre réagir. Je sursautai puis plaçai ma main sur mon bas ventre.

C'était tellement génial ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Rick se précipita vers moi.

-Kate ca va ?

-Oui ! Je...je sens...le bébé enfin c'est comme des...Des papillons !

-Vrai ?

-Oui oui c'est trop...

Je sentis les larmes affluer jusqu'à mes yeux et dut les empêcher de couler avec le revers de ma main alors que Rick souriait comme un idiot. Je riais mais mes larmes coulaient.

-C'est génial Kate ça veut dire que le bébé se développe bien.

-Oui je sais mais...

-Tu as peur pour le mois prochain n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Si tu veux j'engagerais un bon gynécologue pour qu'il vienne te faire un examen.

-On verra. Pour l'instant on s'occupe de Charlie.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Demande lui si c'est encore loin, je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles trop loin dans ton état.

Je suis enceinte pas malade Rick.

Oui mais il fait chaud alors demande lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand mon père se mit du côté de son gendre. J'abdiquai pour ensuite me tourner vers l'enfant qui fixait un oiseau sans bouger d'un cheveux.

-Charlie ?

En m'entendant il disparut pour réapparaitre près d'un autre arbre, cette fois à une distance réduite de moi et des deux hommes de ma vie.

-On est bientôt arrivés ?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas me voir. Vous reviendrez demain d'accord ?

-Pourquoi mon chéri ?

-Je veux pas c'est tout.

-Très bien très bien. Montre nous l'endroit ou tu as sauté ?

-Encore un peu plus loin, c'est pas long.

-D'accord on te suit champion.

Il marcha avec nous sur ses traces, avant d'arriver en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Le paysage aurait put paraître magnifique pour n'importe qui mais maintenant que je connaissais son histoire, je le trouvais triste, sauvage, et assassin.

En bas il y a une plage, mais il faut deux bonnes heures pour descendre et remonter.

-Qui étais avec toi ?

-Tous les copains de l'assoçation. Mais ils m'ont pas attendus.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et je pris la décision de venger cette vie innocente qui ne demandait que l'amour qu'il méritait. Et si elle devait aller voir l'assistante sociale pour lui mettre son poings dans le nez elle le ferait.

-On va rentrer d'accord ?

-Je peux rester un peu ?

-Oui tant que tu sais où nous sommes.

-Oui oui.

Rick m'attrapa la main et nous continuâmes notre avancée jusqu'à la maison. La descente était beaucoup moins dure que l'aller. Ce fut épuisée que je m'écroulai sur une chaise de la véranda aux côtés de toute ma famille. Rick expliqua tout pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Je m'endormis quelques secondes quand Castle me secoua l'épaule.

-On va manger Kate et après on ira se coucher, on a eut une longue journée de marche et demain ça va recommencer.

-D'accord...tu as prévu quoi ?

-Une salade de riz ?

-Ça me va parfaitement.

-Repose toi on s'y met.

-Je vais me prendre une douche.

Il me sourit et sans prévenir il me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je souris et entrouvris ma bouche pour accueillir sa lèvre supérieure et son « Arc de Cupidon ». Nos langues se retrouvèrent peu de temps après et je ne pus que soupirer d'aise sous ses assauts impétueux. Sa langue caressa avec passion mes dents et ma bouche entièrement offerte à ses doux baisers. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour coller nos visages bouillants. Le manque d'air brûla délicieusement mes poumons et après une victoire de mes dents sur ses deux lèvres, nous nous séparâmes, un sourire béat sur nos lèvres gorgées d'envie.

-J'ai tellement envie de te rejoindre sous la douche...

-Mmh j'aimerais aussi mais tu dois faire ton devoir d'homme, esclave !

-Mais je suis ton esclave pour la vie Katie.

-Tant mieux c'est bon a savoir.

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

-Dès que j'aurais assez de force pour te répondre. Allez va cuisiner.

-Dommage qu'on ne soit pas seuls...Je n'aurais rien mis en dessous de mon tablier..

-C'est pas grave, on se rattrapera. Ce sera peut être moi qui n'aurait rien sous ma nuisette ce soir..

-Allumeuse.

-Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça.

-J'adore !

-Alors arrête de te plaindre.

Je l'embrassai en tenant son menton entre mes doigts et je pris la direction de la douche en riant.

/ /

Je soupirai en entrouvrant les yeux. Le réveil indiquait 23h et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais sur le dos et Rick dormait en ronflant légèrement, le nez plongé dans mon cou, son bras . Je souris tendrement et fermai les yeux pour tenter de m'endormir enfin. Mais quelques secondes plus tard je sentis un courant d'air alors j'ouvris les yeux. De l'autre côté de mon corps, je vis Charlie allongé à mes côtés, son pouce dans la bouche, comme s'il dormait profondément. La main de Rick effleurait son bras entouré également autour de mon ventre arrondi. Et entouré par leurs respiration apaisante, je tombai dans un profond sommeil heureux et rassurant, comme douce parenthèse dans mes problèmes.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

**Alors je tenais à vous dire que je partais au village après demain, et donc je ne suis pas sure de respecter les délais d'un post par semaine mais je ferais de mon mieux !**

**Continuez à commenter, plus vous serez nombreux, plus je posterais vite.**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et Bonne Vacances !**


	26. Peter Pan

**Bonjour a tous et merci aux fidèles qui réussissent à lire pendant les vacances. Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard, mais je fais des tas de choses en même temps ici ^^**

**Je suis très déçue par le peu de personne qui commentent, et par ce chapitre ci, car il est court. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture.**

Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, puis dévalèrent ma clavicule pour remonter sur mon menton. Encore tout endolorie par ma nuit agitée, je grognai pour ensuite me retourner et échapper à ce réveil agréable mais beaucoup trop matinal à mon goût. Sauf que les baisers me rattrapèrent et une main caressa ma joue en même temps. Mes traits se détendirent et je pris un moment pour apprécier les caresses avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je rencontrai les yeux bleus et amoureux de mon fiancé. Je me retournai vers lui pour l'escalader. Il fut surprise et pouffa alors je le serrai contre moi.

-Bonjour princesse. Bien dormi ?

-Mouais enfin... Jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles !

-Comme si tu n'aimais pas mes réveils bisous.

Je frottai amoureusement son nez au mien alors que ses yeux me dévoraient avec une intensité qui me brûlait le cœur. Je l'embrassai tendrement alors que ses lèvres épousèrent la formes des miennes. Je me collai à lui, sentant sur mon entre jambe son désir grandissant. Joueuse, je frottai mon envie à la sienne, mais je ne puis pas aller très loin car il me bascula sous lui et me prit les poignets pour prendre un morceau de peau entre ses lèvres. Je gémis en essayant d'accentuer le contact entre nos deux corps. Mais il me maintenait fermement, et quand il eut finit son suçon il me lâcha les mains, que je m'empressai de fourrer dans ses beaux cheveux courts. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches alors que mes ongles s'occupaient de laisser de jolies marques sur son cou. Nos gémissements se firent plus sonores quand soudain j'entendis un gros fracas au rez de chaussée. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et en nous habillant avec ce qu'on nous trouvions à proximité et nous courûmes vers les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, nous fumes soulagés de voir Alexis et Jim rire à poumons déployés.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tous se tournèrent vers moi et Rick, avant d'exploser a nouveau dans un fou rire général. Je ne comprenais rien jusqu'à ce que Rick pouffe avec eux.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Le...Le premier fou rire je ne sais pas, mais je pense que nos tenues sont de bonne raison pour le deuxième.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue et je ris aux éclats. J'avais revêtu la chemise de Rick...Et son boxer. Il descendait jusqu'à mes hanches, à la limite de ma culotte que je portais. Rick de son côté ne faisait pas mieux en ayant recouvert son corps de mon peignoir cintrée, un peu trop court pour lui et sa nudité en dessous de l'habit.

-On...va se changer et vous nous expliquerez ?

-On va faire comme ça mais par pitié allez enlever ça !

Alexis nous fit rire et nous repartîmes vers notre chambre. Nous déshabillant, Castle me regarda intensément.

-Quoi ?

-Malgré tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à me faire à ta beauté.

Je souris en rougissant quelque peu, et j'accueillis ses lèvres avec plaisir quand il m'embrassa. Mais quand il me demanda d'approfondir notre contact, je le repoussai gentiment.

-Rick, on doit redescendre.

-On est obligés ? On peut rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours sinon !

-Si on ne sort pas pour boire et manger, la fin de nos jours ne sera pas très lointaine. Allez enfile une tenue adaptée mon gros !

-Eh ! Je suis pas gros !

-Tu te vexes ? Pourtant c'était un compliment...

Je mis correctement mon short en jean alors que la bouche formait un ''O'' après qu'il ait compris mon sous entendu. Je souris de toutes mes dents avant d'enlever sa chemise et d'enfiler un débardeur. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, je me mis à rire.

-Choqué WriterBoy ?

-Man. Et je te remercie de ce...compliment.

-Dépêche toi de t'habiller avant que tes chevilles t'empêchent d'enfiler quoi que ce soit.

-Oui Chef !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et descendit doucement les marches de la maison. Le saladier tombé avait été ramassé et je vis ma mère parler avec Charlie, dans les bras de mon père. Ça faisait du bien de les voir aussi proche malgré la séparation qu'ils avaient dut subir. J'espérais que mon couple avec Castle dura aussi longtemps qu'eux, si ce n'est plus. Alexis rangeait la cuisine et me souris en me voyant. Je la rejoignis avant de lui demander

-Alors quelle était la raison de ce fou rire raconte moi tout.

-Johanna. On était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand elle s'est tourné vers les escaliers. C'était Charlie. Et puis...

Elle retint un rire et ferma les yeux.

-Elle a commencé à rire et quand on lui a demandé ce qui se passait, elle m'a dit que Charlie venait d'annoncer '' Kate et Castle ils font des trucs un peu suspects !''

Elle éclata de rire alors que Jim et Johanna repartaient dans un fou rire général. Après que mes joues soient redevenues de couleur normale je me mis a rire aussi avant de m'approcher de mes parents et de mes parents et de mon petit fantôme préféré. Je les embrassai et laissai mon regard tombé sur Charlie.

-Ça va Charlie ?

-Oui et toi Kate ?

-Ça va bien. Écoute avec Rick, on va appeler la police, pour pouvoir te retrouver...Est ce que tu as de la famille ? Autre que tes parents ?

-Mamy Louise.

-Louise ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas put te garder avec elle ?

-L'assitance soçale elle disait qu'elle était trop vieille pour s'occuper de moi...

-Je vais l'appeler aussi. Est ce que tu veux venir avec moi sur la plage ou tu préfère rester avec ma Maman ?

-Veux rester là.

-D'accord je comprends. On viendra te chercher après.

-Ok...

Je m'assis sur le canapé alors que Castle qui était descendu entre temps, m'apporta une tartine avec de la pate a tartiner. Je m'en emparai et partageai son goût quand Castle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Quand notre baiser prit fin, Charlie posa sa tête sur mon ventre et un souffle d'air traversa mon corps. Comment un être qui ne pouvait pas me toucher pouvait me faire ressentir autant de sensations au creux de mon ventre, au même endroit que mon bébé ? Je me levai doucement et après nous êtres douchés et habillés, Castle et moi avons appelé la police en chemin. Nous étions arrivés sur la plage, et Castle s'aventura sur les rochers. L'embrun marin me chatouilla le visage, et je me mordis les lèvres en fermant les yeux. C'était dur pour moi, de savoir que le corps de Charlie était à quelques mètres de nous...

-Kate ?

Je me retournai vers sa voix, et perdis des couleurs. Il pleurait. Dans ses bras, se tenait le corps inanimé de Charlie Fielding. Je me mis devant lui et sentis mes lèvres trembler et mes larmes affluer à mes yeux. Charlie avait l'air encore plus petit, et le sang sur son visage me fis pleurer. Castle le déposa sur la plage, sur le dos, pour ensuite essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. C'était horrible de voir ça, surtout quand tu connais l'enfant en question. Nous restâmes un bon moment a le regarder, jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Il nous interrogea et puis l'équipe embarqua le corps du petit dans un silence horrible. Castle m'embrassa sur la joue mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette vision d'horreur. La police me dit qu'il allait donner le corps à la famille pour parler de l'enterrement. Je décrochai totalement de ce qui se passait autour de moi, je n'arrivais pas à détacher de mes yeux le petit corps de Charlie couvert de sang...Rick me prit la main et nous partîmes de la plage pour ensuite rejoindre ma famille, qui m'apporterait le soutien dont j'ai désespérément besoin.

/ /

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions dans le cimetière de la petite commune où habitait Charlie, réunis autour du petit cercueil blanc. Rick s'était porté garant pour tout ce qui était financier, et la cérémonie fut magnifique. Les grands parents du petit était venus, ainsi que la famille proches et des enfants de son age. Ma famille était là également, pour soutenir la famille et moi même. Nous étions tous en noir, a rendre hommage à un enfant parti trop tôt. Alors que je me mettais devant le cercueil, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je lui dis quelques mots que lui seul pouvait entendre.

-J'espère que tes autres vies se passeront mieux Charlie.

-Moi aussi.

Je me tournai vers ma droite pour voir le petit fantôme debout devant son cercueil. Il me sourit tristement puis disparut.

Le cercueil fut descendu sous terre, aux côtés de ses parents, pour qu'ils soient symboliquement réunis même si je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Castle posa la main sur mon ventre, et je fis de même, alors que nous partions du cimetière. J'entendis un rire heureux d'enfant, puis d'un coup, je sentis un coup de pied à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

Et mes larmes se mirent à couler.

**J'espère que malgré la petitesse de ce chapitre vous avez apprécié, je n'ai pas aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si je devais obligatoirement passé par la pour la suite de la fiction.**

**S'il vous plaît laissez des com's !**


	27. I Wanna Save You

**Alors tout d'abord Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je profite d'une séance de Babysitting pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, car je suis très sadique sur ce coup la j'en ai conscience ! Avant de me détester lisez !**

**Merci à NothingBeatsLife, rara66, AmaryllisTle, SophyCA, Audrey 1986, Manoooon, Juju, adrian009 et Lieutenant Beckett !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Hey Baby ! I think I wanna marry you !**

**Don't say no no no no no**

**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !**

Je grognai et ouvrit les yeux pour analyser d'où venait le bruit qui m'avait réveillée. Je m'étirai et rit en sentant ma progéniture s'agiter dans mon ventre. Doucement je posais ma main sur le ventre pour saluer mon bébé.

-Coucou toi. Calme toi sinon Maman va pas arriver à se lever.

Comme s'il m'écoutait, Junior(e) se calma et je me levai en soufflant. J'en étais à mon 4eme mois de grossesse et je commençai à fatiguer. Je ne dormais presque plus à cause de ce bébé digne de son père qui faisait la java toute la nuit. Je ne rentrait presque plus dans mes vêtements donc j'empruntai ceux de mon fiancé, qui devait appeler tout son self contrôle pour ne pas m'énerver. Je descendis les marches encore endormie et ce que je vis me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Rick avait une cuillère en bois à la main et s'en servait comme d'un micro et dansait tel Michael Jackson dans le salon. Je reconnus la chanson et pouffai. Il se retourna vers moi en souriant et continua la chanson.

**-Well I know a little chapel on the boulevard, we can goooooo**

**Oh come on Giiiiirl !**

Il se stoppa et me passa le ''micro'' pour que je chante. Je ris et la pris..pour le frapper sur la tête avec.

-Aie !

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir réveillé.

Il grogna comme un enfant et me reprit la cuillère des mains. Je regardai autour de moi, sans y voir personne. Depuis deux semaines, Alexis et Martha était repartie sur New York, car elle avait sa rentrée des classes. J'avais demandé à Espo de la surveiller autant qu'il pourrait. Avant qu'il ne me demande ou j'étais, j'avais raccroché. Mais j'étais surprise de ne voir ni mon père ni ma mère.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont allés se promener pour la journée, ils voulaient nous laisser seuls pour l'échographie.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer. Le 4eme mois de ma grossesse signifiait que ma vision allait sûrement se réaliser, Rick allait mourir et j'allais perdre notre bébé. Voyant mon silence, Castle s'approcha de moi et encadra mon visage de ses mains grandes mains douces.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre Kate, je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais tu te rappelles ? Always.

-Je sais Cast', mais je peux pas m'en empêcher... J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre... Tous les deux, je ne pourrais pas survivre...

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je t'aime Katherine.

Il ne m'appelait que très rarement par mon prénom en entier, mais à chaque fois, c'était comme si mon cœur battait pour deux, comme si le monde s'était arrêté pour que ce moment dure toute la vie. Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, encore en proie à ma peur. Il prit le temps de me rassurer en me tenant contre lui, et quand ma respiration fut redevenue normale, il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me sourire.

-Allez viens manger, j'aimerais que tu ais l'estomac rempli, faut pas sauter de repas.

-Mais il n'y a pas que les repas que je saute...

Aussitôt, les pupilles de Rick se dilatèrent et une moue coquine prit place sur mon visage. Il passa la main dans mon dos et m'attira à lui d'un geste possessif qui me fit grogner. Il approcha son visage a quelques centimètres du mien et me murmura dans un souffle érotique.

-Tu sais très bien ce que tes mots me font comme effet KB.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je continue.

Je l'embrassai furtivement sur les lèvres, alors qu'un coup de pied venant de mon ventre nous interrompit. Je ris quand Rick se baissa pour combler de baisers mon ventre. Ma peau sensibilisée me fit fortement réagir. Mes sensations à fleur de peau je fermai les yeux sous les assauts de sa tendresse, mais tout d'un coup, mon ventre gargouilla. Mon fiancé rit franchement et se redressa pour me conduire à la cuisine.

Nous dégustâmes des tartines, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence du bébé, qui semblait préférer les tartines au Nutella qu'à la gelée de groseille.

-C'est bien ton bébé, aussi gourmand que toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais des doutes ?

-Et bien oui, mais bon s'il né noir, je n'aurais plus aucun doute !

Rick me fit une grimace en me tirant la langue, et je souris en lui caressant les cheveux. J'adorais quand il était grognon comme ça, et surtout quand il fonçait tête baissée dans mon piège. Je l'embrassai amoureusement dans la nuque avant de lui murmurer, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

-Eh Writer, il n'y a que toi tu le sais ça ?

-Moui..

-Et je t'aime, et j'aime notre bébé, alors arrête de faire ton grognon.

-Ta faute.

Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue. Il faisait chaud pour une fin d'été, nous étions quand même mi septembre, mais la chaleur étant encore bien présente. Je soufflai et épongeai mon front. Je me levai et lui dit.

-Je vais me prendre une douche, tu me préviens s'il arrive ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris et montai les marches pour aller me laver et me rafraîchir. Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Rick bondit sur ses pieds et sourit.

-C'est sûrement lui.

Lorsque j'entendis dire ça d'en bas, je fermai mon livre et me leva rapidement du lit. J'avais hate que ce médecin me dise si oui ou non, mon bébé pouvait avoir des problèmes à ce stade de la grossesse. J'entendis les deux voix en bas et me pressai pour les rejoindre, mais alors que j'étais sur la première marche de l'escalier, je vis comme dans un cauchemar, mon Rick étendu sur le sol de l'entrée, alors qu'un individu tenait une matraque dans la main, sûrement son arme.

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation d'horreur. L'homme se tourna vers moi et me fixa avec un regard bleu perçant. Il avait un sourire...un sourire assassin. J'observai tout autour de moi, pour tenter de trouver une solution pour m'échapper. La porte d'entrée n'était pas une bonne idée, car je devais passer devant lui, et j'étais certaine qu'il ne me louperait pas. Il ne me restait plus que mon arme. Elle était dans ma chambre. Je me retournai pour courir jusqu'à ma chambre la peur au ventre. J'entendis ses pas derrière moi et je me demandai si j'allais m'en sortir. Arrivée dans la chambre je verrouillai la porte avant de chercher mon arme. Mon portable ! Ou était mon putain de portable que j'appelle la police ? J'eus à peine le temps de poser la question que la porte de ma chambre vola en éclat. Je criai et vis mon ravisseur entrer en riant.

-Et tu pensais vraiment que ça allait m'arrêter ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je pense que vous le savez mieux que personne.

Je remarquai alors son tatouage dans le cou. Ma mère me l'avait décrit. C'était le Dragon.

-Vous...C'est vous qui avait tué ma mère...

-Et je vais me faire une joie de compléter mon tableau familiale. Je vais tuer sa fille...Et son petit fils par la même occasion.

Mon sang se glaça alors qu'il parlait de mon bébé. Plus il approchai de moi et plus je reculai. Mon arme était a porté de vue, mais hors d'atteinte. Un geste et il me descendait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, après toi, je m'occupe de ton morveux de mari, et j'attendrais ta putain de mère et ton putain de père pour tous les tuer. Ça va être bien, vous allez être une famille dans la lumière...n'est ce pas émouvant ?

Son arme à la main, il enleva la sécurité et me pointa, alors que j'étais incapable de m'enfuir. C'était fini...J'allais finir comme ma mère, tué par ce monstre...

-Une dernière parole ma douce ?

Je le foudroyai du regard et dit d'une voix forte.

-La justice triomphe toujours !

Il eut un rire sadique et visa mon cœur. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre, j'avais peur, j'allais mourir, et à cause de moi, mon bébé aussi allait être tué avant même de naître.

-Adieu.

_**-MAMAN !**_

Alors qu'il allait tiré, je vis Charlie à mes côtés. Il pleurait. Et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur le Dragon et le désarma d'une puissance force psychique. Le coup parti et explosa derrière moi. Je courus pour prendre mon arme et enlevai la sécurité en me cachant derrière le lit. Il jura dans plusieurs langues avant de se jeter sur moi. Je tentai de tirer mais l'arme s'enrailla. J'atterris sur le sol, sur le plancher, alors que mon arme gisait à mes côtés. Je tentais de me retirer de son lui pour le prendre mais il fut plus rapide que moi et la balança dans le couloir. Ma seule chance venait de partir. Ses mains encerclèrent ma gorge et l'air n'arriva plus. Je voulus hurler sans y parvenir. Charlie tentait de le dégager, mais même en étant un fantôme il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Il pleurait, alors que ses mains m'étranglaient de plus en plus fort. Je pleurais. Je pensai à ma mère mon père, Aleixs..Mon bébé et Castle. J'allais partir. Un coup de feu retentit et ses mains me lâchèrent. L'air arriva de nouveau dans ma gorge et me brûla, mais j'inspirai en savourant le dioxygène dont je manquais.

Le corps tomba sur moi et je me débattais. Des mains l'enlevèrent, et je vis les yeux de ma mère.

-Maman...Est ce que je suis...

-Non...non tu n'es pas morte ma chérie...

Elle pleurait. Je regardai autour de moi complètement déboussolée. Elle m'aida à me relever, mes jambes tremblantes n'arrivaient pas à me soutenir, je pleurais silencieusement, alors qu'elle m'aidait à descendre au rez de chaussée. Là bas, mon père aidait mon fiancé à se relever, alors que celui ci grognait de douleur. Il était vivant..Nous étions tous vivants !

-Maman est ce que tu l'as tué ?

-Je ne crois pas. Mais ton père a appelé une ambulance. Ce monstre va être jugé, il va payer.

Je pleurai maintenant à grosses l'armes et je croisai le regard inquiet de Rick. Je me jetai près de lui, me mettant à genoux en face de lui. Je touchais ton visage ses cheveux ses épaules, tout ce que je trouvai à portée de mes mains. Puis ma main se posa sur son cœur. Il battait. Fort, rapidement, il était là. Mon sourire envahit mon visage alors que mes yeux s'embrumèrent de pleurs. Il sécha mes larmes en me murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Je l'embrassai plusieurs fois sur les lèvres, savourant leur tiédeur et leur douceur.

-Kate...

Je le regardai pour croiser son regard inquiet sur mon ventre. Le bébé ! Oh mon dieu est ce qu'il était encore en vie ? J'avais manqué d'air pendant quelques temps, est ce qu'il était mort ? Je posai mes mains dessus, tentant de sentir le moindre signe de vie. Les mains du papa firent la même chose et un silence total envahit la pièce. Je ne le sentais pas bouger, je priais, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Puis comme un miracle, je sentis un coup de pied douloureux sur le côté de mon ventre. Je criai de joie, il était là, il s'accrochait. Je me jetai au cou de Castle et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour du monde, toute la passion toute la peur que j'avais eut pour nous tous. Ma famille était en vie j'étais avec eux... L'air vint à manquer et je fixai Rick en souriant et pleurant.

-C'est fini Kate. Tout va bien.

Je souris et le serrai fort contre moi, me rassurant par la chaleur de ses bras et la douceur de ses je t'aime dans mon oreille. Il caressa mon dos, alors que notre bébé, le fruit de notre amour, bougeait entre nous. Je vis Charlie devant moi, je lui offrit un sourire rempli d'amour et il disparut mais cette fois, je le sentis prendre la place de mon bébé dans mon ventre. J'avais Charlie dans mon ventre à présent. Je me remis à pleurer sur l'épaule de mon _One and done_ et de loin, j'entendis l'ambulance arriver.

**Alors qu'est ce vous en pensez ? La fin est bien par rapport au chapitre non ? Vous pensez que c'est finit...Et bien non... Si vous le voulez bien, les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant !**

**Laissez pleins de petits com's, ca fait toujours plaisir !**

**A bientôt !**


	28. Ce n'est pas fini

**Hello tout le monde **! **Comment allez vous bien ? J'avais vraiment la flemme d'écrire mais Lily m'a forcée, sous peine d'une punition, n'étant pas (trop) maso je m'y suis mise !;) Alors savourez, parce que c'est l'un des pires;) le pire reste à venir !**

**Merci à rara66 Sophy CA, Camlapro, Manooooon, Juju, Audrey 1986, NothingBeatsLife, AmarillyTle et adrian009**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Rick...Rick réveille toi.

Alors que je lui passai la main sur le front, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Nous étions devant l'hôpital, alors que mon père était en volant.

-Kate est ce que ça va ?

-Oui mais toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes il t'a pas loupé.

-Je suis désolé Kate j'aurais dut le voir venir, j'aurais dut l'arrêter...

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Tout est de sa faute. Allez viens.

Ma mère m'aida à sortir Castle de la voiture alors que j'avais donné mon portable à mon père.

-Papa appelle Espo, dis lui de venir arrêter le Dragon.

-Bien sur ma puce tout de suite.

Nous arrivions dans l'accueil, la jeune réceptionniste se leva à notre rencontre.

-S'il vous plaît, mon fiancé a reçut un coup dans la tête j'aimerais lui faire passer des examens rapidement.

-Bien sur mademoiselle, un instant. Vous pouvez remplir ce formulaire ?

Je soufflai mais m'assis avec lui pour remplir le formulaire. Au moment où il signait en bas de page, mon père arriva vers nous.

-Ils sont prévenus, ils seront la d'ici une heure.

-Tant mieux. Je vais prendre des nouvelles du Dragon.

Ma famille hocha la tête et je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la réceptionniste, le donnant le formulaire et lui montrant ma plaque de police.

-NYPD, j'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur un de vos patients.

-Qui donc Mademoiselle ?

-On ne connaît pas son nom, mais il est entré aux urgences en même temps que nous avec une blessure par balle dans la hanche. C'est un dangereux criminel.

-Je...je vérifie ça de suite.

-Merci.

Elle tapa dans son ordinateur, et releva les yeux vers moi.

Un homme de race blanche a été admis il y a quelques minutes. Il est en ce moment même en salle d'opération.

-Demandez à la sécurité de le surveiller s'il survit à l'opération.

-Bien sur je m'en charge.

Je lui offrit un signe de tête et revint vers mon fiancé. Je reçu un coup dans le ventre et ce geste me rassura, comme tous ceux qui m'avaient permis de savoir que mon bébé était bel et bien vivant. Je me serrai contre Rick, déposant de légers baisers sur ses joues et ses lèvres alors qu'il tenait une poche de glace sur sa bosse.

-J'ai eut si peur.

-Et j'ai déjà survécut à bien pire ! Tu veux que je t'en cite quelque uns ?

-Non ça ira, n'oublie pas que j'étais là.

Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et dans l'agitation des urgences, nous attendîmes notre tour.

/ /

Rick sortit de la salle avec un bandage sur l'arrière de sa tête. Le médecin le suivit de peu.

-Mademoiselle, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'une bosse, il n'a l'air d'avoir aucune séquelle neurologique.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il nous salua d'un signe de tête et partit vers d'autres patients. Aussitôt je me serrai contre mon homme et respirai son odeur dans son cou. Lui me caressait les cheveux et gardait sa main dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

-T'as vu maman j'ai même pas pleurer !

Il avait laché cette phrase d'un coup et je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa voix d'enfant. Je caressai sa joue avant de caresser tendrement ses lèvres des miennes. Il soupira sous le contact et le baiser s'approfondit doucement mais sans en retirer la tendresse. Soudain une voix nous tira de notre moment particulier.

-Je vois que ça va pas trop mal !

Je rompis le baiser en riant pour me tourner vers Esposito qui venait vers nous. Ryan était à côté de lui.

Alors comme ça vous...Oh putain..

Je haussai un sourcil devant leurs réaction. Ils s'étaient stoppé au milieu du couloir et nous regardaient avec de grands yeux ouverts. Je ne compris pas de suite, puis soudain Rick posa sa main sur mon ventre rond. Ma bouche, sous la surprise et la compréhension, forma un O muet. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais enceinte ! Et plus d'un mois après les avoir vu pour la dernière fois, mon ventre avait gonflé. Je vis Ryan se pencher vers son ami hispanisque pour lui demander à l'oreille :

Est ce qu'elle a prit du poids ou elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ?

Je pouffai de rire et courut vers eux pour les prendre dans mes bras. Plus d'un moi sans les voir, ceux que je considérais depuis longtemps comme mes petits frères.

-Vous m'avez manqué les gars.

-Oh Beckett, pour une surprise c'est une grosse surprise !

-Tu es enceinte de combien ?

-4 mois.

-4 mois et on ne l'apprends que maintenant !

-Désolée les Gars mais j'étais légèrement occupée ces derniers mois.

Racontez nous tous vous deux. Parce que c'est vraiment le brouillard complet !

Je les fis s'asseoir sur les couloirs qui longeait le couloir de l'hôpital et leur racontai tous les moindres détails des événements passés. A la fin de mon récit ajouté a celui de Castle, ils étaient complètement sonnés.

-Celui qui t'a fait du mal est entre la vie et la mort ?

-Je ne crois pas que la balle de ma mère l'aie atteint dans un organe vitaux. Je veux le voir en prison. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crève tué par les délinquants présents dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les trois hommes autour de moi hochèrent la tête. Puis j'entendis le chirurgien sortir du bloc opératoire. Esposito présenta sa plaque et lui demanda le compte rendu de l'opération.

-Nous avons réussit à extraire la balle, il est hors de danger, vous pourrez l'arrêter dans deux jours le temps que sa plaie se referme quelque peu.

-Très bien. Nous avons des agents qui se chargeront de le surveiller puis de l'interroger.

-Il dort encore. Nous l'avons emmené en chambre.

-Pouvons nous le voir ?

-Euh oui bien sur. Chambre 120.

J'envoyai un message à ma mère pour qu'elle me rejoigne devant la chambre 120, avant de m'y rendre moi même, suivie des gars. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte protégée de deux gorilles étant la sécurité personnelle de l'hôpital, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Cette vision me glaça le sang. L'homme était allongé dans un lit blanc, relié à deux ou trois machines, qui bippaient et clignotaient en rythme. Il ne méritait pas tous ses soins. Je secouai la tête. Au moins il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Ma mère arriva en tenant la main de mon père, je remarquai son air fatigué, fatiguée par cette aventure, par toute la vie. Je lui pris sa main libre et avec Ryan nous entrâmes dans la chambre du criminel. Ryan, tenant le rôle du flic que je ne pouvais pas tenir a cause de mon implication dans l'affaire, nota tout ce qu'il fallait pour porter plainte.

-Beckett, reconnaissez vous l'homme qui a tenté de vous tuer à votre domicile ?

-Oui c'est lui.

-Madame...Johanna Beckett, est ce que c'est bien l'homme qui a tenté de vous tué il y a treize ans ?

Ma mère s'avança vers le lit et le fixa avec haine. Elle regarda ensuite le Dragon qu'il avait dans le cou. Elle serra les lèvres et les poings.

-Oui c'est bien lui. C'est son tatouage.

-Très bien. J'appelle le commissariat.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers ma mère. Je lui mis la main sur l'épaule, et vit dans ses yeux toute la douleur de ces dernières années. Puis soudain les machines s'affolèrent et je vis le Dragon ouvrir les yeux pour les tourner vers nous. Un des gardes entra, pour nous protéger, alors qu'il priait à Castle de rester dans le couloir. Je le regardai et lui demanda.

-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça.

-La...justice.

-Non, vous êtes contre la justice.

-La seule...justice que le monde ait...jamais choisi...est celle du sang. De la guerre. De la mort.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. Ma mère s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous allez finir en enfer. Vous avez perdu la partie.

Il explosa de rire sous son nez. Il eut mal et s'arrêta. Une infirmière nous demanda de sortir. Mais arrivées à la porte, il dit à ma mère :

-Ce n'est pas fini Johanna. Ce n'est jamais fini.

La dernière image que je vis de lui, c'était son sourire démoniaque tourné vers nous.

**Un peu court, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez quand même !**

**Laissez des com's gros bisous à bientôt !**


	29. Lie

**Hello...Vous vous souvenez de moi ? **

**Oui, je vous donne l'autorisation de me jeter des pierres des tomates (je préfère les tomates) ou autre objets insolites a la figure.. J'ai énormément trainé, mais entre la rentrée, mon emploi du temps et surtout la panne d'inspiration, c'était mission impossible ! encore désolée**

**J'écris également une autre fiction en même temps, et c'est vrai que j'ai laissé un peu de côté celle là.**

**Ce chapitre est assez court pour ne rien arranger, mais il est extrêmement important pour la suite.**

**Je ne sais absolument pas quand est ce que je posterai, vraiment navrée, j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas trop faché(e)s**

**Bonne lecture a tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires ! **

Les deux jours suivants furent interminables. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à New York avant le Dragon, et personne de ma famille ne me contredisait dans ce choix. Je soufflai une énième fois sur le canapé sur lequel je m'étais avachie il y a une heure de ça. C'est à ce moment là que Rick arriva.

-Kate, ils sont en train de le mettre dans le transport tu es prête ?

-Oui. Les valises sont déjà dans le coffre.

Il m'aida à me lever et nous partîmes vers la Grande Pomme qui m'avait tant manqué. C'était mon père qui conduisait. Castle avait trop mal à la tête pour le faire, et ma mère ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec mon ventre. Nous étions partis en même temps que le convoi du Dragon mais les gars avaient pris de l'avance grâce aux petits plus de la police. Ma tête posée sur l'épaule de Castle, je tentai de dormir un peu sans résultat. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à son agression, à sa menace, tout ce qui nous attendait. Était ce une menace en l'air ? Ou avait il prévu de faire un dernier coup ? Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées sombres, Rick prit ma main dans la sienne et caressa le bout de mes doigts en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Son regard ne me fit aucun effet, j'étais comme vide. Savoir que celui qui avait tué ma mère était derrière les barreaux mais voulait encore la tuer me faisait froid dans le dos. Si elle partait maintenant, je ne m'en remettrai tout simplement pas. Pas une seconde fois.

Plusieurs fois je surpris le regard de ma mère nous observant dans le rétroviseur. C'était assez étrange de voir dans son regard un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse. Sûrement mes propres yeux reflétaient les mêmes sentiments contradictoires. Le trajet fut silencieux, à part quelques insultes bien placées de mon père et de ma mère contre les automobilistes inconscient ou juste cons. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient je souriais, me rappelant qu'ils les échangeaient déjà il y a plus de 20 ans. J'espérai fort que l'amour de Castle et moi durerait aussi longtemps, même si j'en étais intimement persuadée. Arrivés à New York, nous ne prîmes même pas le temps d'aller au loft et allâmes tous au commissariat. Dans l'ascenseur, Castle serrait fortement ma main, et je ne sus dire si c'était pour me soutenir ou pour être soutenu, et je lui rendis son geste pour la même raison. Ma mère fut la première à poser le pied à l'étage de ma brigade. Ryan la salua alors que Gates sortait de son bureau.

-Madame Gordon ? Que faites vous là ?

-Sir je...

-Détective Beckett ? Mais nom de Dieu où étiez vous passer ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication.

-Bien sur que j'en ai une, mais ne voudriez pas l'entendre.

Je traçai pour aller dans la salle d'interrogatoire, mais Gates m'en empêcha.

-Vous êtes à deux doigts de la suspension Beckett. Un pas de plus sans m'avoir expliqué et je vous vire.

Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant mon ventre. J'eus un petit sourire. Ça faisait du bien de lui clouer le bec à celle là ! Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et lui dis.

-Pour commencer, je suis enceinte, mais ça je pense que vous avez compris. Ensuite, j'ai découvert que ma mère était vivante, alors nous avons disparues pendant l'été pour éviter que le Dragon nous tue toutes les deux. Mais ils nous a retrouvé et a tenté de me tuer. Donc nous l'avons arrêté et maintenant, il va croupir en prison mais j'aimerais l'interroger comme il se doit. La situation est assez clair pour vous ?

Sans attendre une réponse de ma supérieure, je partis vers la salle d'interrogatoire, ou m'attendais celui responsable de toutes mes douleurs. Mais au moment où j'allais entrer, Ryan m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir.

-Non Beckett.

-Ryan, ne m'en empêche pas, ce mec a gaché ma vie !

-Tu ne pourras pas lui faire face. Tu es fatiguée, tu es enceinte, et tu as faillit perdre la vie. Laisse le nous, qu'on puisse le faire croupir en prison.

Je baissai les yeux vers la main de Ryan sur mon bras. Je regardai ensuite la porte avant de finalement partir derrière la vitre teintée. Castle arriva derrière moi et prit ma main.

-Kate, ils savent ce qu'ils font...

-Il a dit que ce n'était pas fini Castle...

Je retirai ma main de la sienne et croisai mes bras sur mon ventre. Mon bébé donna un coup de pied de l'intérieur et un frisson me parcourut. J'avais tellement peur pour eux deux... Je vis alors Ryan et Espo rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ryan s'assit en face du Dragon et lui lut les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Il me donnait envie de vomir, il les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres, comme s'il était sur qu'il allait s'en sortir. Le téléphone de Rick sonna et il s'éloigna pour répondre.

-Vous vous foutez de notre gueule, nous avons toutes les preuves pour vous envoyer sur la chaise électrique et je vais pas me gêner pour la proposer pendant ton procès !

-Vous n'irez pas très loin, j'ai des contacts...

-Nous aussi, et la justice ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher la perpétuité minimum alors avouez !

Castle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchota.

-C'était Alexis, je dois y aller.

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non non, mais je ne serais pas long.

-D'accord...

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et partit, alors que je reportais mon attention sur la scène devant moi.

/ /

Alors que Kate semblait hypnotisée par l'interrogatoire, mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai et m'éloigna quelques peu.

-Castle.

-Richard, c'est Johanna.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

-En fait non...J'ai besoin de vous parler.

-Je suis au commissariat et..

-Venez, c'est urgent. Et ne dites rien a Katie.

-Johanna...

-Je vous demande ce service. C'est important.

Je réfléchis quelque instants, puis finalement opina.

-Ou êtes vous ?

-Au port. Au niveau des quais.

-J'arrive.

Je raccrochai vivement et pris une inspiration. Je me dirigeai vers ma fiancée et posa ma main sur son épaule. Je lui racontai un mensonge, la gorge serrée et finalement parti.

Quelque chose me dit que c'était loin d'être fini..

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Très court, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.**

**Alors laissez beaucoup de commentaire, parce que de moins en moins de personnes commentent et je ne suis pas d'accord !**

**Alors a bientôt j'espère !**


	30. Une ultime attaque

Hello...Il y'a quelqu'un ? , tout d'abord je tenais avoués dire combien j'étais désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster. J'ai eut comme on appeélu une véritable panne sèche d'inspiration. Ce n'est pas mes muses qui manquent à l'appel mais mon envie décrire sûrement. Et plus on attends plus on a du mal à s'y mettre ! Mais aujourd'hui je poste en espérant que vouscontinuez de me lire.

Autre chose. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais de nouveaumariés examens vont bientôt commencer et je vaimême concentrer donc mettre peut être un peu plus de temps pour poster sur SFL&L et sur GILA mais je vous promet de finir cette fiction. Et cesur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Alors profitez, et on se retrouve en bas etmerci à tous ceux qui ont commente !

* * *

><p>POV Rick<p>

Quand j'arrivais sur le port, je cherchais Johanna du regard. La frayeur qui m'avait suivis pendant tout le trajet s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais vers l'eau. Son appel m'avait glacé le sang et le fait qu'elle me demande de ne rien dire à Kate ne présageait rien de bon. Je la vis alors assise sur le bord d'un carton de livraison. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux qui me rappelaient tellement ma fiancée, à qui je venais de mentir. Elle se leva et vint à ma rencontre.

-Johanna qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

-Richard... Ce n'est pas le dragon.

-Quoi ? Mais vous...

-Je sais que je l'ai identifié. C'est bien lhomme qui m'a tuée. Mais ce n'est pas le Dragon.

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

-Lors de ma... Mort... Il y avait deux hommes tatoués d'un dragon. Celui qui a assenait les coups de couteaux, c'était bien lui. Mais le dragon à un tatouage ou on peut voir les dents du Dragon.

-Perspicace ma chère...

En entendant cette voix glacée dans mon dos un frisson parcourut mon corps et je vis le visage de Johanna perdre des couleurs et ses yeux s'emploient d'effroi. Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement pour voir un homme qui nous fixer de son flingue, un sourire sur son visage. Il devait avoir mon âge mais sembler avoir le visage dun jeune des quartiers perdus de Manhattan. Et dans son cou était représente un Dragon, gueule grande ouverte les dents sorties.

Comme on se retrouve... Tuer en face de la mer c'est tellement mieux que de tuer dans le froid d'une ruelle. Arme au sol.

Je ne bougeais pas, n'ayant aucune arme sur moi. Johanna quant à elle posa un petit calibre à terre et l'envoya dun mouvement de pieds vers le Dragon.

-Merci bien. Pas seulement pour l'arme. Pour vous offrir à moi sur un plateau d'argent.

-Laissez le partir. Il n'a rien a voir avec cette affaire.

Je le retournai violemment vers elle et protesta.

Johanna vous êtes folle ! Arrêtez Kate ne supporterai pas de vous perdre une seconde fois.

-Kate est enceinte de toi Castle. Tu ne peux pas la laisser.

-Comme c'est mignon... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous tuerai tous les deux. Pas de jaloux. Mais...

Sans que je puisse faire un mouvement il m'envoya d'un coup de crosse par terre. Je écroulais et ma vue se troubla. J'entendis des brides de voix.

-Je m'occupe d'abord de vous Johanna... Enfin réunis.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça...

Avec vos fantômes, vous avez découvert mes affaires. Je devais en finir avec vous. Et votre fille suivra votre chemin.

-Vous êtes un monstre

-Vous êtes ma proie... Et je viens de finir ma chasse.

Je rassemblais toutes mes forces et me levais, chancelant et quand je vis l'homme viser la tête de la mère de la femme que j'aimais, je me jetais sur lui utilisant toute la fureur que j'avais en moi. Il poussa un cri et un coup de feu retentit près de mon oreille. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que nous tombions dans l'eau sale du port, colle l'un a l'autre. Tout se jouait maintenant.

POV Johanna

Je fixais lhomme qui avait détruit ma vie et celle de ma fille. Son arme pointée sur ma tête je savais que je n'aurais pas autant de chance que la dernière fois. Soudain, comme dans un éclair je vis Castle se jeter sur lui avec force et détermination. Je poussais un cri de surprise et en quelques secondes je compris qu'il avait chutes dans l'eau pendant l'altercation. Ce n'était pas possible ! Je m'approchais du rebord et l'eau était sans cesse en mouvement. Je voyais de temps en temps les têtes sortirent de l'eau pour prendre d éclair avant de continuer de se battre en apnée. Je pris fébrilement mon portable et appelais la seule qui pouvait venir assez vite pour éviter une tragédie.

-Allo maman ?

-Katie il faut que tu viennes au plus vite avec tes gars et une ambulance au Port de commerce !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Rick ma chérie... Je t'en prie on a pas le temps !

-Rick...on on arrive !

Elle raccrocha et je m'approchais de mon arme pour la pointer vers eux. Mais je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas tirer, je risquais de toucher Rick et Kate m'en voudrait éternellement. Les coups partaient les respirations étaient de plus en plus rapides ils se bâtaient comme deux lions, les coups devenant trop lourd par la fureur de l'eau. La bataille me parut interminable et des larmes piquèrent mes yeux, impuissante. J'entendis finalement un coup de feu étouffé par les courants marins, et je m'immobilisais. Une mare rouge sang arriva jusqu'à la surface et mon cœur s'arrêta. Je m'attendais à voir un des deux sortir de l'eau mais aucun ne remonta. L'eau était trop noire pour que je puisse voir quelque chose, alors j'enlevais mes chaussures, et plongeait dans leau glacée. Mes yeux piquaient à cause de la pollution mais je retenais mon air le plus possible. Mon corps n'était plus aussi jeune et j'avais donc du mal à nager en apnée.

Je remontais pour prendre une bouffée d'air et j'attendais un signe. C'est alors que je vis s'élever devant les yeux une bulle d'air venant du fond. Je m'approchais pour voir deux corps, le Dragon sur Castle tous les deux inconscient. Je me précipitait et dégageait le corps du Dragon. Du sang flottait autour de moi et me donnait envie de vomir, mais je devais tenir. Je ne savais pas qui avait été touche, mais je devais le remonter le plus vite possible, mes poupons commençant à brûler. Je pris Castle sous mon bras et remontait. Il était lourd par rapport à moi, mais rien que l'idée que mon petit enfant vivrait sans son père l'était insupportable et j'utilisais toutes mes forces pour remonter. Je surgis de l'eau en inspirant profondément quand j'entendis les sirènes de policiers pris de l'air et sorti la tête de Rick de sous l'eau. Il ne bougeait plus du tout.

-Aidez nous ! S'il vous plaît on est la !

Je vis alors ma fille courir vers nous l'air inquiet, et son regard brillant de terreur croisa le mien.

POV Kate

Mes larmes coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues et mes jambes tremblaient. Ryan et Esposito avaient sauté dans l'eau pour aider ma mère et Castle, et je me battais pour ne pas m'évanouir. Quand Rick fut sur la terre ferme j'appelais en hurlant les secouristes. Mais l'ambulance n'était pas là. J'enlevais sa chemise trempée et écoutait son cœur. Je n'entendis rien. Les pleurs s'accentueront et d'un coup, je fus prise de douleurs horrible dans le ventre. Le bébé... Non je ne pouvais pas les perdre tous les deux... Je dus me plier pour calmer la douleur et les gars prirent le relais pour lui faire le massage cardiaque. Ma mère me soutenait, calée derrière mon dos. Mais je n'entendais rien. Tout n'était que brouillard.

-Kate...

Un soupir venant de nulle part arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me retournais vers son corps étendu secoué par le massage de Esposito qui lui parlait. Je criais en pleurant quand je vis une silhouette floue. Castle. Son fantôme.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non non tu ne peux pas...

Je précipitais sur son corps et poussais Javier pour continuer le massage, ne voyant quasiment rien a cause de la barrière de mes larmes.

-Je t'en prie Rick...ne nous abandonne pas...

Je frappais fort en regardant son visage, avant de lui faire un bouche à bouche violent. Je priais tout ce que j'avais de plus cher pour qu'il revienne. À bout de force et de nerfs, je finis par m'écrouler sur lui. J'entendis alors un crachat d'eau et je vis qu'il était en train de cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgiter. Je pleurais et souris en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Faiblement, mais sûrement. Il était vivant.

-Tu n'es pas mort...

-On ne se... Débarrasse pas de moi... Si facilement,

je le serrais contre moi et laissais exploser ma joie de le revoir. Ma mère me caressait le dos, et mon bébé donna son premier coup de pied véritable. Tout allait bien. Tout aller bien aller. Je le savais maintenant.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main. Et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire. Laissez des cols s'il vous plaît :3 je vous embrasse !<p> 


End file.
